Naruto's Conquest
by Kiritoknight
Summary: Five year old Naruto is faced with discrimination at a young age, due to the great threat that dwells within him. As he is assaulted by the villagers of the Hidden Leave Village, he awakens a new power. This adaptation of Naruto is one that follows him overcoming his challenges, gaining the love of those around him, and taking on the head clans. This is Naruto's Conquest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters.

Chapter One:

It was a dark night in Konoha as we see a small blonde headed boy running for his life. "Damn, I got to lose them quick!" the boy thought, as he turned to see a mob of villagers chasing him. One of the villagers yelled, "This is the day you die you demon brat!" Naruto smirked "Not the first time I heard that" He kept running, making sure he led them in the right direction. "For the love of **Kami,** don't you people have anything better to do?" He said with a smirk as he dodged a rock. He made a quick right turn, getting away from the main roads he thought, "Good, almost there".

Naruto turned his head and yelled " **ALRIGHT YOU MORONS FIRST AND LAST WARNING! STOP CHASING ME AND ASSULTING ME OR I'LL BE FORCED TO RETALIATE!"** "Shut up you worthless peace of trash!" Naruto sighed "Very well…" At a distance he could see the small marker he left on the side of the hill, he ran at full speed and punched it. When he did that, he stopped running, turned around and smiled at the mob. They were shocked wondering why he stopped. Before anyone could say or do anything, a small explosion went off over them, as multiple rocks fell on the villagers, knocking out a few of them while injuring the others. Not enough to be life threatening mind you, but enough for him to make his escape.

Naruto just stood there as he saw his handy work as he turned around thinking to himself "fools". He was about to take off when he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder followed by a warm sensation. Surprisingly he did not yell or scream, instead, he clutched in his shoulder and grabbed the kunai thinking to himself "Damn, I let my guard down".

Naruto quickly turned around and saw that the few villagers that were still conscious had an evil looking smile on their face. All of a sudden, from the center of the mob, two figures jumped to the front. They looked to be in their mid-twenties and they had this punk ass looking grin on their faces. Naruto just glared at them thinking "Damn, these two have to be at least Chunin level this is not good. I need to figure out a way out of this…but how?"

 **FLASHBACK**

The Third Hokage was at his desk looking through some papers when he looked up to see two of his Anbu standing there with a pissed off Naruto tied and gagged. The Third Hokage let out a sigh. As he reached out to grab his pipe, he spoke "Ok boar dag, untie the boy and leave us…" "Hai" the Anbu replied as they did as they were told. After they were done and left, Naruto stood there in silence, looking at the Third Hokage preparing himself for what was sure to be another lecture.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, the Third Hokage let out a puff of smoke and asked "Did they hurt you Naruto?" Naruto in his most calm voice said "No Hokage". The Hokage had a sign of relief on his face but was quickly replaced with a more serious one. "Naruto, it has come to my attention that your pranks are becoming more dangerous, to the point that a few of the villagers were sent to the hospital. The council will not tolerate this for much longer." Naruto at this point locked his eyes with the Third but said nothing. As the Third stared into Naruto's ocean blue eyes, he saw they were filled with anger and rage, but, he also saw sadness. He knew the report was only saying the villager's side of the story but he wanted to hear his, and give him a chance to explain.

Naruto let out a sigh, "Look gramps, I was just defending myself. On top of that, I even warned all of them. Although, I know they would never admit it. The Hokage raised an eyebrow thinking to himself, "He warned them, it's remarkable. Even though this boy has been through so much in his short life, he still holds some kindness in his heart."

The Hokage spoke, "Well Naruto thank you for telling me this, I'll bring it up at our next meeting and if they try to deny it, I'll have Inoichi check their minds. But I promise you, I will get to the truth." Naruto nodded. "Now I am concerned if they chase you again…" At this, Naruto looked down and said "Yeah, especially with my birthday coming up…" On normal days it was bad but on his birthday it was even worse the way he was treated. Before the Hokage could speak, Naruto looked up with his classic foxy grin "Don't worry gramps. If there's one thing I know to be true, is that… **THERE IS ALWAYS A WAY!"**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Naruto pulled the kunai out of his shoulder never taking is eyes off the Chunin in front of him as he slowly reached into his back pocket pulling out a small paper. The two Chunin, not noticing the paper, were laughing their asses off at Naruto standing there with the kunai in hand. "Dumb brat" One of them said in between breaths of laughter "What do you think you're gonna do with that?" Naruto just smiled "You underestimate your opponent". Before either one of them could say anything, Naruto quickly wrapped the paper around the handle guard of the kunai and threw it as hard as he could. It landed a foot away from the Chunin which caused them and the villagers who were still conscious to break out into a loud hysterical laughter. They did not notice Naruto take off as soon as the kunai hit the ground, they stopped laughing when they noticed Naruto a little further away, but before they could do anything about it, a large flash followed by an explosion sound went off.

Naruto did not bother to turn around to see his handy work this time, as he heard all the screams of the people that were temporarily blinded, thanks to the flash bomb, he just kept running until he felt exhausted. He went into an alleyway to catch his breath. After having a few minutes to calm down, he looked at his shoulder and thought "Damn it, I need to get home and treat the wound". He looked around the corner and thought "Ok, I'm good…" he started walking quickly not to draw attention to himself as he heard a voice call out to him.

"You damn demon brat!" the voice yelled. Naruto slowly turned around and saw the two Chunin from before standing in front of him. Before Naruto could move at all, one of the Chunin ran towards him and gave him a solid punch to his solar plexus, with enough force to send Naruto flaying a few feet away. As he tried to stand up, he found himself brought to his knees from the pain of the punch. "Damn, what am I supposed to do now?" The two Chunin smiled at the state that he was in as they pulled out a few kunai and threw them at Naruto.

"No, no, no!" he yelled to himself as fear, anger, sadness and hate swirled inside of him. He was not ready to die as his emotions ran wild inside of him, everything started to slow down. And all of a sudden, things got black and white, the exception being the two Chunin that were glowing blue. As the kunai grew closer, they were slowing down and as if out of pure instinct to live, Naruto grabbed the closest kunai and deflected all of the rest. The two Chunin were in shock at what he just did. They took their eyes off him to look at each other, and as they did, Naruto took the chance to get out of their sight. He ran as fast as he could to one of the hiding spots he made for himself through the village. He sat inside an empty crate and thought to himself, "damn (cough) how did I..." He did not get to finish his sentence as he was exhausted and lost a good amount of blood. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Naruto started to stir as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up to look around. Everything was still blurry, as he slowly made his way to his feet, he looked around with his vision slowly adjusting itself. He noticed he was in some type of sewer. The walls were high and the floor was covered in water and the hallway that he was in, was lid up by torches. "I wonder where I am. The last thing I remember was…" He quickly checked his shoulder to find that the wound was gone. After a few moments of trying to figure stuff out, he sighed as he stared down the hallway and decided to start walking with his hands in his pocket. After a few minutes of walking down the hall, Naruto got a chill down his spine that told him that he was not alone. After what seem to be an eternity of walking, he yelled "Am I ever gonna find a way out of here!?" He said as he walked into a large room.

"End of the line…" he thought to himself. As he looked around, he noticed that on the other side of the room, was a giant caged door. "I wonder what the hell goes in there" he thought to himself as he got close to the door. As he stood in front of it, he noticed that there was a small piece of paper in the center of the door that read "Seal". "What the hell is going on!? Where am I? What's with the cage? How do I get out of here?" he thought while racking his brain for answers.

"Giving up already? I expected more." Naruto quickly turned around to hear where the sound came from and saw a man that was roughly 6 feet tall, with blond hair similar to his own. The difference being, that the man's hair was longer with two bangs that framed his face. He had the same blue eyes as him, wore a leaf headband on his forehead and was wearing a Jonin flat jacket with a white robe over it with the words 4th Hokage written on it. "So Naruto, would you mind telling me how old you are?"

Naruto took a second to calm down before he spoke, "How do you know my name? And why are you dressed like the 4th?" The man was a little shocked at the tone the boy used on him, as well as impressed that instead of freaking out, like most kids his age, he kept calm. "Ok, well first answer me this. What do you know about the 4th?" "Only what everybody else knows, and that he was a great man who died fighting and killed the Kyuubi. That's why I ask you, why are you impersonating the 4th?"

The man chuckled a little before he spoke, "Well Naruto, first of, you are half right on that story." Naruto looked at the man confused, "Ok, well the part you got right was that the 4th did die fighting the nine tails but he did not kill him. You cannot kill a Bijuu, you can only seal them. In this case the nine tails was sealed into a new born baby…" Naruto's eyes widened, as he had a sick feeling in his stomach that told him he was not going to like the rest of this story. "Naruto…" the man spoke to snap him out of his thoughts. Naruto looked at the man with his eyes watering. " **THAT BABY WAS YOU!"**

Finally everything started to click into his head. The answer to why he was hated, chased and beaten, and why he was kicked out of the orphanage the year before. Why he had to look through the garbage for food, when the stores would kick him out or overcharge him so he could not even afford anything. The reason why he had to become so cold and calculative, just to survive from day to day when in reality he just wanted what any other kid wanted.

The man just stood there letting Naruto digest what was revealed to him, but before he could say anything, Naruto clenched his fist and locked his eyes on to the man's, with tears rolling down his face as he asked "Why? Why the hell would he do this to me? The man just stood there. With sadness in his voice, he spoke "You see Naruto, I knew that if anyone could truly harness the power of the Kyuubi and keep our village safe, it would have to be my own son." Naruto just stood there, eyes wide as dinner plates as he found himself at a loss for words.

The 4th knew that his time was starting to run out, so he could not afford to waste any. "Ok son, now I need you to pay close attention, understand?" Naruto snapped out of his train of thought and just nodded. "Before you begin…" he spoke, "Can I ask you a question?" The man nodded him to continue. "What his your name...?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head. This caused the 4th to sweat drop as he spoke, "I thought you were a little too young to be in the academy, which makes sense that you would ask me that. Ok, well son, my name is Minato Namikaze." Naruto just smiled. "Ok, well before we can begin, I need to introduce you to someone." Minato said.

Naruto looked around for anyone else before turning back to Minato with a WTF look on his face, wondering where the person was. This caused Minato to chuckle. "Naruto you won't find the person out here. The person I'm talking about is behind this cage." Naruto stared at Minato, then back to the cage as he looked around wondering "Where the hell is this person, which I'm supposed to be looking for." He was about to ask Minato if this was some type of game. When all of a sudden, a giant red eye with a vertical slit for a pupil open and started directly at the boy. After what seem to be the world's longest staring contest, the figure's other eye came open and it slowly started to come into light. It was gigantic. Naruto never felt so small before him in its bright orange fur with red piercing eyes and nine giant tails in the back of it. The strongest of all the Bijuu's: The Nine Tail Demon Fox.

But what Naruto did next shocked Minato, as well as the Demon Fox. In his most calm voice, Naruto looked at the Demon Fox and said "So you're the Nine Tails huh? Well, it's an honor to meet the king of all the Bijuu's". Now in no way was Naruto an ass kisser, but he did show respect for those who had power, and it didn't get more powerful than the entity in front of him. The Kyuubi said nothing just nodded his head. "Now Naruto, I need you to focus." Minato said. Naruto nodded for Minato to continue, "OK, well first, it begins on the night you were born. The village came under attack…" "Yeah by him." Naruto said while pointing at the Demon Fox.

Minato shook his head and said "Yes he did attack the village but it was not his fault. You see, he was being controlled." " **WHAT!"** Naruto yelled as he turned to the Nine Tails. "That's not possible! Who the hell could control you!?" The Nine Tails said nothing, as he was not particularly proud of that night. Minato spoke up "It was a masked man that claimed to be Madara Uchiha. But that's not possible, he died a long time ago, fighting the 1st. At least that's what the 3rd Hokage told me once. Minato had a huge smile that threatened to split his face. "Ok son, let me ask you something. Do you notice anything different?" "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. After a few seconds, it clicked. "Do you mean everything looks clearer, even though it's black and white, and you are glowing blue, while the big guy is glowing red?"

The Kyuubi growled a little, not liking the way Naruto referred to him. Minato chuckled a little. "Good, now do me a favor and look at your reflection." Naruto did as he was told and looked down at the water. What he saw looking back at him, shocked him. For his once blue ocean eyes, were now crimson red with an additional black figure next to his pupil in each eye. "Sh…Sha…Sharingan!?" Naruto yelled in disbelieve. But Minato interrupted him, "Yes son, the reason you have the Sharingan and the reason I know why that man was not Madara, was because Madara was my father and your grandfather." "What the hell! Is this dream ever gonna end? This can't be real!". "No son, this is not a dream. We are in your mindscape. It's a place where you can come when you need to talk with the Kyuubi. Right?" He said while looking at the Kyuubi, who nodded in agreement. "And you, right?" asked Naruto. Even though his exterior portrayed a person who was cold and uncaring. Inside, he still was a child who wanted a family.

"No…" said Minato in a saddened voice. "The reason I'm here, is because I put some of my Chakra into the seal, and it would activate when you awaken the Sharingan. Although, I never would have imagined you would do it at a very young age." Naruto remained silent. "Ok then, now listen and don't interrupt. Ok?" Naruto nodded. "Ok, first, like I said, you can trust the Kyuubi, that's why I'm doing this…" Minato walked over to the cage, placed his hand on the seal, and ripped it off. The whole room started to shake like if it was an earthquake. The sounds of locks, undoing themselves, echoed through the room as the gates opened slowly. After a few seconds, the cage was opened and the Kyuubi stood up with his tails waving around in all its glory. Minato turned around and was shocked to see his son just standing there with his hands in his pocket, as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"Now Naruto, I know with what I told you about your heritage, you'd want to go to the Uchihas and have a family. But you can't." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're probably wondering why." Minato said as Naruto nodded. "For as long as I've known them, the Uchihas were nothing but arrogant, self-righteous bastards, thinking that all should bow down to them for their precious Sharingan. Neither your grandfather nor I thought that it was true power. We saw it as a tool, but it alone is was not enough. Understand son?"

After a few moments of silence, Naruto recalled his encounter with a few Uchihas and he knew Minato was saying the truth. "I understand" he said. "Also, don't tell anybody else what you learned today, unless you can trust that person with your life. Also, don't reveal that you're my son, until you're strong enough to protect yourself and those closest to you. I have many enemies and so did your grandfather, ok?" Naruto just nodded. "Lastly, in my compound before I died, I placed a blood seal on it so only one with my blood can open it. All you have to do is put some of your blood on the seal, channel Chakra through it and it will open."

"What's inside?" asked Naruto with curiosity. "Inside the compound, are scrolls of history and Jutsu that your mother and I found and made." "I only ask you that if you do go, make sure you're not followed. Ok?" Naruto just manage to nod dumbly, as he was fantasizing of all the information that will soon be his. Minato smiled as he saw himself in Naruto, as he knew what his son was thinking of. "Ok son, just promise me when it comes to the stronger Jutsu, you'll wait until you can handle it. Ok?" Minato asked. "Yeah." Naruto replied.

Minato's Chakra had reached its limit. He slowly started to fade. "Naruto, I know the people from the village have not been good to you, but one day, they'll understand that you are not their extermination but their salvation. And when that day comes, hold nothing against them and rise above hatred. I know that one day, the man with the mask will be back, and when that day comes you will need to be ready to fight. So train hard my son. "Minato said with a smile. "I will" Naruto replied. "Know that your mother and I love you, and make us proud." With those last words Minato's body was surrounded by light and with a smile he gave a thumbs up and he was gone.

As the Kyuubi watched in silence, he stared at the boy who kept looking at the spot where his father once stood. After a few moments he turned around and looked at the Kyuubi. "So I guess this makes us partners huh?" " **Yes boy I will teach you all that I know, as well as guide you down the path of power."** Replied the Nine Tails. "Good to know." said Naruto with a smirk. "Now, how about you tell me how to get out of here." " **Very well kit, you will be awake in a few minutes."**

Naruto woke up in darkness. As he looked around thinking, "Wow, I'm back." He quickly checked his wound and noticed there was nothing there. "What the…?" " **I've healed it completely kit, now that the cage is opened, I can heal you faster now. You don't have to speak out loud or people will think you are nuts. All you have to do is speak to me in your mind, understand?"** The Nine Tails explained. **"** Yeah, I understand." Naruto thought to himself as he deactivated the Sharingan. Naruto opened the crate he was in and saw the sun was beginning to rise. "Damn, I must have been out for a few hours. Oh well, if the sun is coming up, gramps should be at the tower." With that, he jumped out of the crate and started to run towards the Hokage Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters

Chapter:2

As Naruto ran through the village he was thanking Kami that it was still early enough that the stores were still closed. As he got closer to the tower he heard a voice

" **Kit, what are you going to tell the third?"**

"What do you mean? I'm going to tell him the truth"

" **Kit, through your memories I see that he has been kind to you and helped you. But he also lied to you, he knew who your father was and what happened and he kept it from you. I know that you don't want to hear it but the truth is, deception is a ninja's greatest tool** **."**

Naruto stopped running and was deep in thought

"What would you suggest?"

The Kyuubi smirked as he saw the trust Naruto had on him no doubt due to the boy's father telling him to.

" **Very well kit this is what we will do..."**

Moments later at Hokage Tower

The Hokage was sitting behind his desk working on the stack of papers already on his desk.

"It's as if someone keeps summoning more and more paperwork." He joked.

The Hokage was steadily working until he heard a commotion outside.

"Get the hell out of my way you bitch!"

The muffle sound was heard from behind the door before it swung open. Four Anbu quickly appeared in the room with their swords drawn.

"What is the meaning of this!? Naruto you better have a good explanation for this!"

Naruto just stood there with a pissed off look on his face staring down the Anbu.

"Call them off and have them leave the room. We need to talk alone." He said in a dark cold voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to the Hokage like that!?" Yelled one of the Anbu.

"That's enough! Leave us." The 3rd said in a serious tone.

"But Lord Hokage, this boy is the…" he was cut off when he felt the Hokages KI.

The Anbu quickly left the room and the secretary that was at the door slammed it close.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife as the Hokage and Naruto just stood there staring at each other. The hokage broke the silence.

"Is everything ok Naruto?" The old man asked with a little sound of worry in his voice.

Naruto had never acted like this before. He walked closer to the Hokage's desk, not breaking eye contact, and spoke in a low clear voice.

"Gramps, I know the truth now. I know about the past, and the reason why the Kyuubi is inside me. You kept it a secret for my wellbeing, and I accept it."

To say the Hokage was beside himself was an understatement.

"How could this be? The law I made prevented anyone from speaking the truth. They will pay! But what troubles me the most, is how much does he really know?" He thought to himself.

"Naruto I don't know how you found out but, you must tell me what you know". Naruto had his foxy grin on his face that made the Hokage worry.

Naruto went on to explain what had happened to him, while leaving a few parts out.

"So yeah gramps I know who Minato is and why my life has sucked up until now."

"Damn you Minato and those accursed seals of yours." The Hokage thought to himself, while processing the story Naruto had just told him. Seeing no deception on Naruto's face the Hokage spoke up.

"What will you do know Naruto"? The blonde boy turned his head to see the pictures of the old Hokages on the wall before facing Minato's.

"I'm going to go train to become stronger than them and you!" He said while pointing at the Hokage. The old man smiled at this declaration.

"Do me a favor old man, and keep any Anbu from following me." The Hokage raised an eyebrow on this request.

"You have my word Naruto. You will not be followed but may I know why?" Naruto, who at this point was at the door, turned around with a grin.

"It's because I'm going home." Before the Hokage could say anything, Naruto bolted out the door and made his way through the village.

 **2 Hours later**

After making a quick stop for supplies at his house Naruto now stood before the Namikaze compound. The walls were covered in moss due to no one being there for five years.

"So this is it huh?" he said while looking at the marker, then checked his surroundings for anyone.

" **Yes kit, now remember, you just have to put some blood and channel Chakra through it. And don't worry, there is no here. It's just you and me."**

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Naruto asked. Curious from the Fox's claim.

" **One of my abilities now that the cage is open, is that you can sense anger, and hatred from those around you. As well as sense Chakra."**

"Good to know. We'll continue this talk later." Naruto pulled out the kunai from his pocket and slit his thumb open. He placed is hand on the seal and channeled the Chakra.

"Release."

After a few moments, the gates opened and Naruto walked in. He looked around for a while, checking out the compound, when he found what he was looking for. The Namikaze library. He entered the room, started to search through the archives and he found what he was looking for in the history section.

"Perfect these are just what I was looking for." Naruto said while holding a few scrolls. "I wonder why these are labeled Uzumaki?"

" **Your mother's name was Uzumaki. This must be her side of it."**

Naruto picked up a few Uzumaki scrolls and went outside. He walked around for a bit till he found a tree in the garden he could sit under. He activated his Sharingan and started reading. He sped read through a few scrolls and thanks to his eyes he was able to retain it all with photographic memory. Deciding to get up and stretch his legs he put the scrolls aside and started to walk around.

"I wonder why this building has a seal on it." He said while looking at a particularly large building, almost as big as the main house. Doing the same process as before he opened the door and walk into the building.

"Damn it's dark in here." he said as he found a torch and lit it up.

He looked around trying to figure out why this place was so special. When he found more torches on the wall, he lit each one of them up trying to get lighter. After all the torches was lit he noticed it was not enough light.

"I wonder."

Naruto explored the place a little more, eventually finding the windows of the building and opened them to let the light in. When Naruto turned around his eyes began to widen and huge smile appeared in his face. What was before Naruto was the compounds private training grounds. On the walls were weapons of all types you could think of, long and short swords, kunai, shuriken, and Minato's own three prong kunai. On the center was a giant sparing circle, to the side were wooden dummies. Naruto stood in the middle of the sparring circle just taking it all in.

"Hey fur ball, we got work to do."

Author's notes

There you go! Hope ya'll like it! I'll try to upload every other week! Also this is my first FAN FIC!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the long wait Ive been pretty busy i hope you guys like this chapter and im currently working on the next one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's charactiers

Chapter 3

It's been a full year since Naruto found the secrets to his past and began his training. He'd train harder every day, but the Fox forbids him because he is still in his growing process and too much training could stun his growth. After some thought, he agreed, mainly due to the fact that he doesn't want to be a shrimp for the rest of his life. He had just finished reading the entire archives his parents left him, which its something that he is very happy to have accomplished. His basic training was nothing special, it consisted of basic fitness routines to help increase his stamina and endurance, he also picked up Kenjutsu after reading how his mother was such a feared Swoardwoman. He started carrying a wooden sword with him at all times, so that it would become natural for him to carry one in the future.

Naruto invested some of his time into Fuinjutsu but it took him longer do to because his writing sucked, not to mention the scrolls had warnings stating that one with low Chakara should not attempt this since it required a huge amount. He looked at Minato's Taijutsu style and admited that it was a cool style which it involved reading your opponent's moves and quick counters. He studied the scrolls well and would practice them, but he felt that he needed a different style later on.

 **Hokage Tower**

Naruto had been standing infront of the Hokages secretary for atleast fifthteen minutes, doing his best to remain calm and not get into an arguement since it was his birthday. The lady in question did her best not to notice his existence, unfortunately for her, Naruto developed an attitude towards people treating him like this.

"(Cough, cough) Hey if you're done playing stupid, I'd like to speak to the Hokage now." He said in his calm casual voice, trying not to laugh at the expression the lady made when he spoke.

"What did you just say you little piece of shit!? Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Oh I'm truly, truly sorry, I had no idea you weren't pretenting, but I'm sure it's ok, there's no one around that couldv'e heard me. So your secret is safe with me."

To say that the secretary was pissed was a huge understatement but before she could reply they were interrupted by one of the Anbu wearing a boar mask.

"That's enough Naruto, the Hokage will speak to you now."

Naruto looked at the Anbu and just nodded. He turned to look at the secretary one more time, giving her a grin with a "FU Bitch' expression as he walked ito the Hokage's office.

There the poor Hokage was dealing with the most hated enemy of the Hokages...paperwork. But the sight of his favorite blonde gave him a small smile. In all honesty, he missed his grandson figure. Since last year, all he did was train and he hardly ever came around, and with today being his birthday, he hoped for Naruto to show up.

"Ah Naruto, Happy Birthday, how've you been? I'm glad you're here, I have something for you." He said while looking around his desk.

Naruto wondered what the Hokage was looking for and thought, "I wonder if this would be a good time to ask him for that favor?..."

 **Flashback**

"Damn, are you kidding me? Have these people never heard of the basic fundementals?"

 **"Why are you so loud kit? Don't you know that I'm trying to get some rest in here?"** The Kyuubi growled in irritation, not liking being woken from his nap.

"Oh sorry furball, I was just trying to figure out why my mom and Minato had all this information down but not a single one that involved the basics in Chakara control."

 **"Did you ever stop to think that maybe they wanted to teach that to you themeselves?"**

"I guess you have a point, it doesn't make a difference now." He sighed in defeat. "Well, the only thing I could think of is to find a way to get into the library, but the idiots there won't let me in, especially on my birthday. It'll be more annoying to get around the village."

 **"Just go in. Life and in battle, if you hesitate, it could mean the end of you. Learn to be more decisive and don't regret the choices you make, live with them."**

 **Flashback End**

"Ah, here we are..." the Hokage said while holding up an envelope. "Happy birthday Naruto."

Naruto smiled and grabbed the envelope. Inside was a card that simply read "Happy Birthday" and a gift card for 10 free bowls of ramen which he was overly happy to receive. Even though he was used to not showing emotions, his eyes started to water. This caused the old man to smile. He'd known that Naruto had grown up and matured rather quick, and it was nice to see him act like a kid when he got the present. Truth be told, the Hokage is very fond of the young blonde boy, which makes him really upset with the village over how they treat him.

"Thanks gramps, it really means alot to me, but if it's ok, can we talk alone? I need to ask you for a small favor."

The Hokage looked at Naruto and was curious to say the least. It's not usual for him to ask for favors. He flared his Chakara and the Anbu left. Once the room was clear, the Hokage gave Naruto the "go ahead" to start talking.

"Well, first of, thanks for the gift, but I'm actually here to ask if you could teach me the Henge no Jutsu."

The Hokage raised his hand to his chin and gave the request some thought.

"Naruto, not that I have a problem teaching you a simple Jutsu, but why?"

"Well, I've read the whole clan library but for some reason it didn't contain a single piece of basic Chakara control."

"Why not just wait to go to the academy in a few months?"

"Well I know that I'm supposed to go but I doubt that they're gonna treat me any better than the rest of the village. Add to that, it would minimize the bodies I send to the hospital through my tactics."

This had the Hokage thinking, while it was true that Nauto didn't send people to the hospital on purpose, he did send quite a few and it was getting worse throughout the year. After pondering the good and the bad, he made his choice.

"Very well Naruto, I'll teach it to you" he said as he arose from his chair and stood infront of the young blonde. "I know you'll do well, so the hand seals are Dog, Boar, and Ram." And with that, he transformed into Naruto.

"You see? Very simple isn't it."

What the Hokage didn't notice was that Naruto had activated his Sharigan and hid it under a Genjutsu so he couldn't tell it made it easier to learn that way.

"Now Naruto, it may be a simple Jutsu but don't get discouraged if you don't get it on the first try."

Naruto had his eyes closed and was deep in thought.

"TRANSFORM!"

In a puff of smoke, Naruto transformed into Minato and checked himself to make sure he didn't mess up.

"So gramps, what do you think? Not bad for a first try."

The Hokage's eyes went wide with astonishment when Naruto performed the Jutsu perfectly on his first try.

"Nice job Naruto, you did it without a flaw. You truly are a natural, much like your father."

"Yeah, Minato must've been some type of natural. Anyway, I better get going gramps, thanks for everything."

The Hokage was a little sad that ever since Naruto found out the truth, he never referred to Minato as his father or showed any type of kindness. But before he could say anything, Naruto had already left.

 **Moments later at Konoha Library**

Naruto glanced over the library, making sure that no one was watching when he transformed into a Genin he saw at the academy. Walking towards the library, he looked around and quickly found the Shinobi section. Since it was still fairly early, he was the only one there. Naruto had found two basic and intermediate Chakara contol books and sat down to read them while activating the Sharigan to speed up the process.

After a few hours have passed, Naruto had finished both books and was heading out when he noticed the Taijutsu section. He had a good amount of time before lunch and decided to check it out. Looking around the section he noticed that all the new books there were basic Taijutsu books from the academy, but this was not enough for him.

"I was hoping that there would be something more here but the people here are as narrow minded as ever. Oh well, I'm out of here."

Looking over the section one more time he caught glimpse of a few small books that seemed pretty old, as if no one ever bothered to read them. Naruto decided it wouldn't hurt to take a look and began reading them.

"Well this was interesting but it's time to eat." With that, he made his way towards his favorite place, Ichiraku's.

 **Moments later at Ichiraku's**

"Hey old man! You mind making me some lunch?" Naruto yelled as he walked into Ichiraku's.

"Ah Naruto! No problem! Oh and happy birthday!"

Before Naruto could reply to the old man, he was wrappd in a warm embrace from behind. He knew who it was and it didn't bother him. It was the only person he would allow to hug him, a girl he was very fond of by the name of Ayame. (Cannon style old man and Ayame)

"Happy birthday Naruto! You're getting even cuter and if you keep it up, I just might have to keep you all to myself. But I'm sure you wouldn't mind." she winked at the end.

As if on cue, Naruto blushed a little. He had no idea why, but Ayame was the only one who could get him worked up, not that he minded really. But he was not going to let her win, he refused to lose.

"Come on Ayame, don't be like that, your dad might kill me if he finds out you like me."

"What's this? My little girl is interested in boys already? They grow up so fast and you like Naruto of all people. He will grow up to be a fine young man if his love for ramen is of any indication. Now I know you'll have to wait but I feel like we should have "The Talk" as soon as possible, that way, you won't take advantage of the boy when you're both older."

As the old man went on and on with how Ayame should behave and act as a future wife, the look on Ayame's face was priceless. She was red as a tomato with her mouth opened with shock at how her dad was talking. Naruto on the other hand, was having the hardest time not to fall onto the floor and laugh at the situation. He gulped down the food, paid and thanked them for the food. As he was running away he felt Ayame summon the Shinigami by her side at how pissed she was at Naruto. Noticing at how early in the afternoon it was, he decided to go train. On his way to the Namizaki compound he heard a commotion and felt like taking a look.

"Please stop, it was an accident, I'll get you another one."

A young girl with pale lavender eyes, long sleeved blue shirt and dark blue pants to match her hair. She looked younger than Naruto. The boys that were messing with her were dressed alike, black shorts with random t-shirts, the only difference was that the one barking at the girl was wearing a bandana.

"That's not good enough! Get on your knees and apologize to us!." The one with the bandana said.

"I'm sorry!" The small girl apologized on her kness with tears forming on her eyes.

Seeing the young girl start to cry made the three boys laugh like they had just accomplished something. Naruto was just watching the events unfold infront of him. On one hand, it had nothing to do with him and he could just walk away, on the other however, he had a strange feeling to beat the hell out of the boys, but he didn't understand why.

"Hey jackass! I think it's time someone taught you your place!"

The three boys quickly turned around to see the young blonde.

"Now then, who wants to go first?"

The three boys began to laugh their heads off since they were taller than Naruto and since they outnumbered him, they felt confident.

"Look guys, it's a shrimp trying to play hero!" Said the one with the bandana while the others broke into laughter.

"Please go, it's ok, if you stay, you will end up getting hurt." The young girl warned Naruto.

"It's fine, just don't get in the way." Naruto answered as he put his hands in his pocket, showing complete confidence in his abilities.

The three boys got mad that a little shrimp was mocking them. The one with the bandana rushed at Naruto with his right hand pulled back trying to plant him. Naruto smirked as he easily avoided the punch and tripped the boy, who fell face-first into the ground. The other two who were laughing stopped and were now shocked to see their friend on the floor. Before they could do anything, the one with the bandana was making it back to his feet, but when he looked up, his face was met with a hard kick, breaking his nose. Naruto turned around and glared at the other two boys who were shocked at how their friend was beaten so easily.

"Get your friend and get out of my sight, before I do the same to the both of you!" Naruto said without a hint of remorse in his voice. The two boys quickly picked up their friend who had been crying on the floor and ran as fast as they could. Once they were gone, Naruto turned to the girl who was still on the floor.

"Hey are you ok? What's your name?" He said while he extended his hand to help her stand.

She looked at the boy with curiousity, he had done a complete 180 from the way he acted a minute ago.

"My name's Hinata Hyuga." She said with a soft innocent voice. She began to blush when she got a good look at Naruto's face and thought that he was really handsome,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He replied with his traditional foxy grin.

Before Hinata could thank him, Naruto spoke up.

"Look, you seem like a good person but you're pretty weak, you should try to be less kind and tell people to get lost. There's nothing wrong with that. And, if you want to be kind, then you should get stronger. That way, no one will take advantage of your kindness."

The young Hyuga was at a loss for words. She knew that Naruto wasn't trying to be mean, she didnt have anyone talk to her like that before. She was about to say something when a man who was clearly a Hyuga, as he had the same eyes as Hinata, was approaching.

"Lady Hinata! Are you ok!? You shouldn't have run off like that!" The man said as he turned his attention towards Naruto, who knew that he was the Nine Tails Jinjurichi.

"Well I'm out of here, take care Hinata."

Naruto put his handss into his pocket and bengan to walk away. Hinata just stared at him, she didn't know why but he couldn't get her words out, she was still a little shooken up from everything that happened.

 **A Few Months Later**

The village was in a darkened state, the previous night, the entire Uchiha clan was slaughtered by their young prodigy, Itachi. Not that he cared or anything, Naruto heeded Minato's warning and stayed away from them. He did however, meet the young prodigy once and almost blew his secret, but he upside was that he learned his most useful Jutsu.

 **Flashback**

 **"Honestly kit, why are you here? It's not like this boy is anything special, just another piece of Uchiha trash."**

"Calm down furball, we're killing two birds with one stone. I need field training in masking my Chakara and if I can sneak past a Uchiha, then I'll try a Hyuga next. I'd also like to see how good he really is. Now be quiet and let me focus, it's been hard enough to sneak in here in the first place.

Naruto was currently in the Uchiha training grounds hiding in the trees, looking at Itachi who looked ike he was about to get started. Even though he ad a great advantage point, Naruto got bored easily. All Itachi has done was use Kunai to hit a target and do standard ball Jutsu he had done in a demonstration at the academy. He was about to cut hi losses when Itachi did a hand seal he didn't recognize. Subconsiously he activated his Sharigan and copied him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Itachi had yelled the Jutsu and soo there were six of him. One of them closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back.

"The original..." thought Naruto.

The other clones proceded to attack the original who was surprisingly able to dodge all of the attacks. It went on for a while until all of a sudden they stopped. Naruto was curious as to why the sudden stop, when he heard a voice from behind, but before he could turn around.

 **"Stop Naruto! Your eye's! Turn off the Sharigan!"**

The Kyuubi yelled at Naruto who hadn't realized he had activated the Sharigan and quickly turned it off.

"So are you done spying on me? Who the hell are you?"

Itachi waited patiently for an answer with a Kunai in hand. He saw the blonde boy turn around slowly and he recognized him from the academy, the one who was the dead last loser. And yet this loser, had infiltrated the Uchiha Compound and even spied on him. Clearly there was more to him than meets the eye.

"Well, if it isn't the village's prankster. Why are you here Naruto?" Itachi asked with a monotone voice.

"Oh, hi there Itachi, sorry, I just wanted to try to play a prank, that's all." Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head, playing the goof ball.

Itachi was bothered, which was really weird for him. When he checked Naruto for any sign of deception and found none, he spoke.

"You should leave now, and don't do this again." Itachi released a bit of killer intent to prove his point. With that, Naruto left, not wanting to push his luck.

 **Flashback End**

Sitting on top of the Hokage Monument looking towards the village, Naruto decided it was time to let gramps know the truth.

 **Hokage Tower**

Not wasting time, Naruto went straight towards the door and saw the old man overrun by a mountain of paperwork.

"Hey gramps, long time no see. I know you're busy but there's something I need to speak with you and it's urgent."

The Hokage was glad to see Naruto again, but he noticed the seriousness in his face and didn't like it. The last time Naruto looked this serious was when he learned the truth about his parents. The poor old Hokage was worried that if his heart could take another bomb like that. He signaled the Anbu to leave them and after a few seconds of silence, Naruto concentrated.

"Fuuinjutsu-Dome of Silence!"

Naruto slammed his hands onto the floor and the Jutsu was executed. The Hokage had an impressed smirk on his face. The boy had just done a C-Rank Fuuinjutsu at such a young age.

"Good to see that your seal training is coming well, but what's so important that you have to go through all this trouble?"

"Alright gramps, just try not to pass out."

Naruto smirked and sank his head down. The Hokage raised an eyebrow in curiousity as to what he was going to do but what happened next made the Hokage question Naruto's age. Naruto slowly lifted his head and shot a piercing look into the Hokage. Upon eye contact, the Hokage couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was staring into a pair of fully matured Sharigan eyes.

The Hokage was both impressed and angry at Naruto. Angry because he thought Naruto was playing a prank and impressed because he didn't see him execute the hand signs. The Hokage decided it wa time to break the Genjutsu he thought he was in, but when nothing changed, except for the grin on Naruto's face getting wider, he tried again and failed.

"It's not a Genjutsu you know. Look, I know you've got alot of questions so let me tell you before you ask. Well long story short, the night I told you I found out about my parents was also the same night I awoken these eyes. Yes Minato had them too as well, he also revealed to me that my grandpa is supposed to be Madara Uchiha."

It was at this point that the old man was asking Kami what did he do to be put into this situation. If what Naruto was saying is true, then not only is he from a strong bloodline but the grandson of the most feared Shinobi to have ever walked on the face of the earth. The old man laid back into is chair and lid up his pipe, trying to relax. Reaching to his side drawer, he pulled out a box that simply read "In case of emergencies."

"I'm getting too old for this shit..."

The Hokage pulled out a bottle of sake from the box and this caused Naruto to sweat drop.

"Naruto, I want you to tell me everything"

Naruto told the old man the full story this time. The part that got the old man the most was the fact that the Kyuubi was out of the cage. The Hokage kept pouring more and more sake into his cup, hoping it wouldn't run out anytime soon.

"Well, that about does it gramps. I wanted you to be the first to know before everyone found out and start calling me a graverobber or something. I'm pretty sure I don't need to ask but could you just keep this between us? Atleast until I can protect myself from them."

"Very well Naruto, all I ask in return is no more secrets."

In truth, the old man was hurt that Naruto didn't trust him. Naruto just nodded in response and walked away.

 **A few months later**

Naruto was walking through the village all the while ignoring the stares he got from the villagers. For two years, Naruto had been screwed from graduating, but it didn't bother him, he used all the time he had to train. The academy is set up to start at the age of six and at sixthteen they graduate to Gennin and are considered adults. In Naruto's case however, he has not gotten past the first year due to all of the people messing with his scores.

 **"So what are you going to do about the academy?"**

"No clue. (The Kyuubi sweat dropped). It seems like those dumbasses are hell bent on keeping me from becoming a Shinobi. Either way it doesn't make a difference, I'll just keep training and sending clones in my place. Eventually I'll be strong enough to the point they can't do anything."

The fox just nodded in agreement. He knew that Naruto was way ahead of the rest of the kids his age. He even started wearing restraining seals. Even after he cleaned out the Konoha library, his Chakara control was nearly perfect. It could even rival that of a Hyuga. The fox was thrown off his train of thought when he sensed an unusual spike in dark Chakara, as well as a faint but familiar signature. Naruto noticed it as well.

"What the hell. What did she get herself involved with this time?"

The Kyuubi started to laugh.

 **"So I guess you're gonna be her hero now?"**

"Shut it! It's not like I can just pretend I didn't notice! Damn it!" He said as he jumped towards the direction of the signature.

 **Moments later**

Naruto had caught up to the signature he felt before. It turned out to be a Shinobi he never seen before, he looked like he was in his late thirdy's. He was dressed in Jonin standard gear, wearing a bandage wrapped around his head, his headband was tilted to cover his right eye. It took him a while to recognize the symbol, it was a Kumo headband. As he stood above a tree looking towards the man, Naruto weighted his options. He made some clones and gave them specific orders, took a deep breath and jumped towards the man.

The man was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath, when he was startled by a voice.

"Let me see, creepy man, a big bag, and you're out of breath. I'm gonna go on a limb and say you're not running away from your wife with dirty laundry."

The man was confident that he wasn't followed but there was a boy leaning against a tree behind him. When he saw that it was a blonde child, the man relaxed a little.

"Listen boy, run along before you end up dead."

The man had released some killer intent to scare off the young boy. Unknown to the Shinobi, this didn't really bother Naruto all that much.

"Ha ha ha! That's a good one! But you see, one of two things are about to happen here. One, the most wisest choice, you let the person inside the bag free and you run like hell before people catch up. Or two, I just kick your ass and take the bag."

The Kumo Shinobi pulled out a Kunai with his spare hand. Naruto realized he couldn't stall any longer and pulled out his own Kunai, activated the Sharigan hidden behind a Genjutsu and stood ready for the Shinobi to make the first move.

The Kumo launched at Naruto with a horizontal slash, but Naruto was able to see the blow coming a mile away and dodged it with a backwards jump and as soon as he landed on the floor, Naruto countered with a slash of his own. The kumo realized that Naruto was stronger than what he gave him credit for, seeing as how Naruto managed to cut his right arm with that counter-attack. He decided not to take any chances and dropped the bag he was holding. This make Naruto smirk.

"So fighting me seriously now are you?"

This time Naruto took the initiative and charged at the man with two other shadow clones for an assault. The Kumo stabbed one of the clones and kicked the other clone away. Both clones dispelled into smoke and the Kumo searched for the third Naruto, but he was no where to be found. The Kumo then turned around to check if the boy had pulled a fast one and took the bag, but it was still there where he had dropped it. Not being able to sense the boy anymore, the Kumo led down his guard and soon he heard a voice from behind him.

 **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

Naruto unleashed the Jutsu at point blank range, burning the Kumonin alive. After making sure he had gotten him with the Jutsu, Naruto stood there watching the fire. He felt a surge of memories rushing to him from one of his shadow clones. The clone managed to get the Hokage and a few Anbu to come and help Naruto.

Seeing as he finished off his opponent and with back up on its way, he let out a sigh of relieve. Deciding that he'd check if the girl was okay, he began walking towards the bag. When he got closer, a figure appeared infront of him. Before Naruto could react, he was met with a fierce uppercut followed by a front kick to the chest, which send Naruto flying into a tree and snapped it from the force of the impact.

Naruto started to cough out blood and was for the most part immobolized. He couldn't believe the Kumo survived the attack from earlier and turned to see the body that was still on fire. But to Naruto's surprise all he saw was a log engulfed in flames.

"No way...a substitution?"

The Kumo was furious that a little brat was able to burn him with the fireball Jutsu and if it wasn't for the substitution, he'd be dead. He started to walk towards Naruto, with a Kunai in hand.

"Damn! Not good! Body hasn't recovered yet!"

The Fox was healing his wounds as quickly as he could but it wasn't fast enough.

"Oh well, no choice..." He said with a smirk as the Kumo stood infront of him.

The man reached down and grabbed the boy by the hair and pulled his head up to slice his throat. As the Kunai was getting closer to Naruto's neck, he opened his eyes. The Kumos blood ran cold, he was staring into a pair of fully matured Sharigan eyes.

Unknowingly, the Kumo was put into a Genjutsu. Knowing he couldn't hold him for very long due to his lack of practice, Naruto reached for his pocket and pulled out a scroll he made. He quickly unsealed the katana he had, used every ounce of strenght he had left and shoved the katana through the man. The Kumo let out a scream of pain a the Genjutsu broke and brought him back to reality. Holding onto the katana in place, the man fell to his knes and the last image he saw were the red piercing eyes.

"Naruto!"

From across the opening where the fight took place, the Hokage and a few Anbu were running towards them. Having just witnessed Naruto killing the man, the Hokage ran fasterand told the rest to wait. He did not know whether or not Naruto had the Sharigan activated and didn't want his secret to be exposed.

"Naruto! Naruto, are you ok my boy!?"

The Hokage was kneeling down next to Naruto who looked up at him with his ocean blue eyes and just smiled.

"Yeah I'm ok gramps, just back up a little so I can stand."

Naruto slowly started to stand up thanks to the Kyuubi having healed him. The Hokage had concerned look on his face, the boy was covered in blood and he just took someone's life. The old man was about to start asking questions, but then Naruto started walking towards the bag. He opened the bag and Hinata's head popped out. She looked a little scared, the last thing she remembered was the man knocking her out and now she is staring into the eyes of the boy that previously saved her once.

"Hey, are you ok Hinata?"

She nodded without a word and Naruto smiled. He helped her get out of the bag and soon started talking with one another. The Hokage was smiling that Naruto might've just made a friend.

"Get away from my daughter boy!"

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice and Hiashi stood there in his traditional white robes with four other Hyuga guards by his side. He stood before Naruto and Hianata and shot a glare at the boy.

"Hinata! We're leaving, and as for you, I appreciate what you did, now stay away from my daughter!

Hiashi was about to leave when he heard laughter burst out from behind him.

"Hahahahahaha! I'm sorry but you seem to think that I actually give a damn about what you tell me to do!"

"What did you say!?"

Hiashi was enraged, this boy dared disrespect a clan head, even the Hokage was at a loss for words. He knew Naruto was very out-spoken but he never imagined he'd do something like this.

"Oh I'm sorry old timer, let me speak a little louder! I don't care who are or who you think you are but don't you ever think you can order me around! I bet, if you spend half the time you take to try and yes I do mean try to intimitate someone, on actual training or atleast picking your guards better, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Hiashi was furious at the boy for disrepecting him, but chose not to go down to the boys level, and took his leave with the rest of the Hyuga,

With the Hyuga leaving, Naruto began to reflect on the events that just happened. He thought about the fight and how he almost lost his life. He turned to see the dead body of the man he had just killed before making his way home. At this time only one thing was on Naruto's mind.

"I NEED TO GET STRONGER!"

Author's notes:

And there you go I hope ya'll enjoyed and don't forget to comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

Chapter 4

It's been four year since the incindent with Kumo NIN and much has changed for our young blonde. For starters, his luck has changed in the academy. He managed to pass in the past few years, mainly due to the fact that he has a new teacher, a man named Iruka Umino (cannon style looks). He kept sending shadow clones in his place in order to keep up with his regular training schedule. After he had been experimenting, he found a way to make a dense shadow clone, one that could take a few hits and last longer than a regular shadow clone. He also made the clone dress up in a orange jumpsuit and act like an hyperactive knuckle-head who was just barely getting by.

His new class was interesting, in it were the future clan heads. You had Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan. He wore a closed grey jacket that covered the bottom part of his face, wore sunglasses all the time, black pants with a white wrap around his left leg and standard Shinobi blue sandals. Shino was a very quiet person, half of the time you wouldn't even notice he was there.

Next is Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan. She wore a purple vest-like blouse with a raised collar, purple apron skirt with its sides cut off bandages on her stomach and legs and purple and white elbow warmers. She had long blonde hair which was always in a ponytail with a bang that went over her right eye. Ino, and the other girls in there, were all fan girls. She wouldn't do much in class but fight over the Uchiha boy named Sasuke.

There's also Sakura Haruno, although she was not from a clan, she was easily one of the most noticed kid at the academy. She had long pink hair and wore a red qipao dress with a circular design. She had big green eyes and just like Ino, she's a fan girl of Sasuke, the only difference is that she is a nerd.

Then there's Choji Akimichi from the Akimichi clan. He was spiky brown hair and is kind of fat, black pants and a long white scarf. Wore an opened up, green short-sleeveed, buttoned-up shirt with a white understhirt.

Shikamaru Nara from the Nara clan. He wore green fishnet-like shirt under a short-sleeved grey jacket. He had his black hair in a spiky ponytail, wore brown pants and standard Shinobi blue sandals. Shikumaru is very lazy, falling asleep in class, barely getting by, and was tied with Naruto for dead last within the class.

Kiba Inuzuka from the Inuzuka clan. He wore a grey furline coat with the hood always on over a plate of armor and a fishnet undershirt. He had vertical slit eyes and pronounced canine teeth, he had two red fang markings of his clan on his face. Kiba was the most cocky of all the boys, claiming to be the alpha over everything they did.

The last of the Uchihas, Sasuke Uchiha. His black was was spiked back with two bangs that patterned down both sides of his face. He had a navy blue, short-sleeved, high collar shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol in the back, as well as white arm warmers and white shorts. He was a cocky guy until Naruto humbled his ass.

And the last clan head was Hinata Hyuga. She's still as shy as ever and kept to herself. The only person she would try to talk to was Naruto.

 **Flashback**

Naruto was doing his final lap around the village before calling it a night. He ran past the park and saw a boy looking at the river. He recognized the boy from the academy and was Itachi's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. He was deciding whether or not he wanted to talk to Sasuke, but then thought while making his way towards him.

(What the hell, I might get a good laugh out of this.)

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Beat it loser".

"Aw, what's wrong? Do you want to keep sitting her moping about shit that is out of your hands?"

Naruto had a smirk on his face, he knew he had just hit a nerve. And as if on cue, Sasuke stood up and glared at the blonde.

Sasuke with his superior anger attitude growled at Naruto.

"I dare you to say that to me again!"

"Ok, are you just gonna sit here and cry like a little bitch, about the fact that your parents are dead, your whole clan is dead, and that your own big brother, who by the way you have no chance in hell of winning against, slaughtered every last one of them."

Sasuke's blood had boiled at this point and without thinking, he swung a the blonde's face. Naruto easily caught his fist and started to apply pressure. This caused Sasuke to fall to his knees in pain as Naruto refused to release his hand.

While keeping the Uchiha in place, Naruto said to him.

"So what now dumbass. Do you see what happens when you act out of anger?"

"Ah what the hell do you know about what I'm going though!? I lost everything that night, who are you to tell me anything!"

Tears started to form in Sasuke's eyes, the memories of his past and Naruto's grip caused a great deal of pain to him.

Naruto spoke in his calm voice.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm just a guy who lost his parents whe he was born and is hated by everyone in this village for something I didn't even do."

"What the hell does that have to do wth me? You wouldn't know what it's like, you never had the bonds I had!"

Sasuke tried deperately to break free from Naruto's grip when he felt his wrist was about to crack from all the pressure.

"Yeah, you knew the love of a family and had a place to call home. It must've been terrible, but look, we didn't have it easy and personally, I don't give a damn about you. But what bugs me is that all you do is feel sorry for yourself and a have a pity party. I'm gonna give you some advice, stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something about it. I don't care either way."

Naruto let go of his hand and walked away.

 **Flashback end**

From that day on, Sasuke began to change. He still wasn't the most talkative guy but wasn't scolding everyone anymore. He trained and pushed himself to be better than everyone, especially Naruto. He would almost on a daily basis challenge Naruto (or atleast Naruto's shadow clone) to a fight in secret. For the first two years, Sasuke had a hard time keeping up with the clone, but as time progressed, he pushed himself even further and started to keep up. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't know he was fighting a shadow clone for the past two years, and this clone wasn't anywhere as powerful as the the real deal.

 **Somewhere in Konoha**

We currently find Naruto walking home from the grocery store and as he made his way through the village, he felt a familiar Chakra near him.

"It's kind of late, I wonder what she is doing out so late?"

 **"What does it matter, I don't sense any dark Chakra around her...Oh! I see what it is! You want the girl as your mate! "**

(Crying fake tears) **"They grow up so fast..."**

"Shut it stupid Fox". Naruto started to walk towards the familiar Chakra and as he got closer, he realized that he was in a very bad side of Konoha.

Konoha was far from perfect and it did have its crime problems. The place Naruto was headed was notorious for mugginh and murder. It's been known as the Red Light District.

After a few minutes he found the girl in an allehy crying her eyes out.

"Why are you crying Hinata? And why are you here of all places?"

The young Hyuga looked up and her eyes were red from all of the crying. She then did something she wouldn't normally do and hugged the boy, crying into his chest. This caught Naruto off guard. Up to this point, the only person he allowed to hug him was Ayame, which is why he didn't return the hug.

"Umm... I'm guessing something happened today hasn't it?" Naruto asked as he tried to get HInata to stop crying and get some answers.

"My...my father has...has..." Hinata tried to get the words out but she was crying so much it made it difficult.

"What about your father? I know he can be a pain in the ass but what did he do?"

"He...disowned me..." Hinata was barely able to squeeze out the words into a whisper, but Naruto managed to hear them.

"WHAT! Why the hell would he do something like that!" Naruto was enraged. It was one thing to lose your parents but for them to throw you out was another thing.

With her head still buried onto Naruto's chest she began to explain.

"He said that I was too weak to be the clan head. That I was too kind and I was a disgrace to the Hyuga clan. So he disowned me and threw me out of the clan, in order to make my younger sister the future clan head".

Naruto was so angry that his Sharigan flared to life and began to spin rapidly. The only thoughts running throw his head were to go and end the Hyuga leader, but he was brought out of it when he felt Hinata's arms wrap tighter around him. Thinking things through, he ran a couple of ideas but they all ended bad. Sighing, Naruto came up with two options. He could take her in and she could stay at his apartment since he had a few extra rooms. Or he could just walk away.

Getting himself freed from Hinata's death grip, he grabbed his groceries and looked at the girl. She didn't know what to do and she thought that Naruto was going to leave her. Until a bag of groceries was tossed at her, she caught it surprised and with a curious face she looked up at Naruto.

"Well, I hope you can cook because tonight it's your turn". He said with his back turned to her. "You can stay with me for a while but you're going to be of some use. Then, when you're older and become a Shinobi, you can go. It's up to you but make your choice because I'm hungry".

Hinata was left speechless, she didn't know what to say. She began to walk behind Naruto, making their way to her new home, The only thoughts that were going through her head was that she needed to get stronger and to stop being too nice.

 **"So, do you think this is wise boy, she might get in out way".**

"It's fine, I'm just making choices".

 **Six years later**

Naruto was laying in bed when the scent of breakfast came through the door. He began to stir and he sat up, looking around, he noticed that it was right before dawn. A smirk started to grow on his face as it was graduation day and he would finally be a Shinobi, as well as stop sending anymore clones. He wanted to be there in person and he would show everyone what he could really do, but before that, his stomach growled and he went to get his breakfast.

"Hey Hinata, is the food almost ready?" He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Naruto. Yes it's almost ready, oh, and the item you wanted me to get for you is on the table over there."

"Really? That's awesome! So you excited for today?"

Hinata was a little sad at at the thought. She was happy she spend the last few years with Naruto and was about to become a Shinobi, but she didn't want to leave.

"Yes I am. I can't wait to show all those stupd fan girls what a Kunoichi should be".

They both began to eat their food and while eating, Naruto was thinking of the progress over the past few years. Hinata had made major improvements after she began her training a month after she moved in. At first she would have to wait after classes, because she didn't have the reserves to send a clone in and train at the same time. They focused on building her reserves, increasing her stamina and endurance, and after a few months, she was able to send a clone that would last all day.

When she started to train with Naruto, he would make a few clones to help with her Taijutsu. She trained well over the years, even going as far as creating her ow version of the Gental Fist. Naruto became a level 20 Seal Master, there wasn't a type of seal he couldn't figure out. When he saw that HInata had progressed even further, he decided to help her figure out her elemental type. With special Chakra paper, he explained that if it were to cut itself in half after you applied Chakra, you had a wind style, if it crumbled up it was lightning, if it got soaked it was water, turned into dust it was earth and if it set itself on fire then it was fire.

Naruto demonstrated with a piece of paper and to Hinata's surprise, Naruto had two elements, the paper crumbled up and then it burst into flames. When Hinata applied her Chakra, the paper became soaked. Together they trained and pushed it as far as they could.

When it came to Ninjutsu, Naruto had a decent arsenal, as well as did Hinata.

Naruto's Ninjutsu arsenal:

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Ball Jutsu); Shoots a ball of fire. C-Rank Jutsu.

Katon: Hoseka no Jutsu (Phoenix Flower Jutsu); Shoots a barrage of fire bullets. C-Rank Jutsu.

Katon: Goeyuka no Jutsu (Dragon Flame Jutsu); Dragon-head shaped fire ball. B-Rank Jutsu.

Raiton: Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder); Creates a wave of lightning from the user's hands. B-Rank Jutsu.

Raiton: Shichu Chinari (Four Pillar Bind); Four pillars are summoned, they shoot bolts of lightning between them to create a cage to stop the enemy.

Rasio Gekishin (Lightning Rat Violent Quake); Creates several destructive disks of electricity that home-in on the target. B-Rank Jutsu.

Raiton: Gain (False Darkness); The user creates a spear of lightning that shoots from their mouth. B-Rank Jutsu

Raiton: Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Lightning Style Shadow Clone); Creates a shadow clone that's infused with lightning Chakra. If destroyed, it'll electrocute whatever it was touching. A-Rank Jutsu.

Hinata's Ninjutsu arsenal:

Suiton: Mizu Shuriken (Water Shuriken); Creates a large water-shuriken to throw at the opponent.

Suiton: Suiben (Water Whip); Creates a whip made out of water that can wrap around an opponent.

Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Wall); Creates a defensive wall around the user. B-Rank Jutsu.

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone); Creates a water clone of the user.

After finishing their breakfast and taking a quick shower, they both got dressed up. As Hinata was getting her gear ready, she looked up and saw Naruto in his new gear. She began to blush.

"So Hinata, what do you think of my new gear?" He asked her while posing for the girl.

"It looks nice Naruto" She said while trying to hide her blush.

"Nice! Alright let's go".

Hinata nodded and soon enough, they both vanished using their own elemental Shunshin on their way to the academy.

 **Academy classroom**

Class was about to start, Hinata and Naruto (or atleast his clone) were sitting in the back. Hinata just sat there rolling her eyes as Naruto was waiting for his moment to have a little fun. Iruka was calling out names and when he called out Naruto's name, he stood up.

"Is everything ok Naruto?" Asked Iruka as Naruto made his way to the front of the class.

"Yeah Iruka-sensei, there's something I wanna share with the class".

He stood there for a few seconds with a huge smile on his face. Everyone was wondering what he was gonna say, when out of nowhere, a person no one recognized ran up to the young blonde and punched him in the face, then there as a poof of smoke. Iruka was shocked that he didn't sense the person coming, let alone was asking himself why he would hit one of his students. As the smoke began to clear, everyone's eyes went wide. Before them stood a six foot tall man with blonde hair, he was wearing black combat boots, torn up jeans, two chains hanging from each side of his legs. He wore a black GI top with the sleeves torn off and on the back was written in red the Kanji for "Nine Tails". Iruka was about to react, until he saw the man and knew he was Naruto.

"So, that's all I wanted to share". Naruto said with his classic foxy grin, trying not to laugh from all the shocked faces in the class. He made his way to his seat, which made some of the girls blush as they got a good look at him.

"Well then class, let's get started. As you know, today is your final exam. Now Mizuki will hand them out."

When Mizuki got to Naruto, he gave him a test and wished him luck. Naruto never trusted him, and when he took a look at his test, he realized it had a Genjutsu and quickly broke it. He finished his test first and waited for the rest of he class to finish.

"Alright class, let's go outside to do your shuriken exam".

The girls were up first. The goal was they all had 20 shuriken each and they needed to hit 12 and for the boys they needed to hit 15 in order to pass. First up was Ino.

"Look Sasuke! I'm up next! Watch, I'm gonna be the best ok!" Ino yelled at the Uchiha.

Sasuke just ignored her. Ino went on and managed to hit 13 out of the 20.

"Did you see that Sasuke!" Ino yelled while waving her arms at him, trying to get his attention again.

"Ino you pig, stop bothering Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from behind her.

She went on and just like Ino, she hit 13 out of the 20. Ino and Sakura began arguing amongst themselfs while it was Hinata's turn. She threw all 20 of them with alot of force that they were embeted about halfway into the target. No one said anything, Naruot just smirked.

It was the boy's turn. Choji got 16, Kiba got 18, Shikamaru got 15, then when it was Sasuke's turn, he took a glance at the blonde. He didn't care much for the new look, he just refused to lose to him.

Sasuke went up and from behind him was a loud cheer coming from all the fan girls that were led by Ino and Sakura. He shot all of the kunai and managed to get 19 out of 20, which caused the fan girls to go wild. He turned around and gave his traditional Uchiha smirk directed at the blonde.

Naruto went up and saw that the kunai he got were a little dull. He looked over to Mizuki who had a shit eating grin on his faceto his shock, Naruto just smiled at him. With a show of impresive speed, he launched all 20 kunai with such force they went through the target. Evreyone's jaw just hung there execpt for Sasuke who was just glaring.

The fan girl's began to yell to the blonde. About him cheating that there is no way he could defeat their precious Sasuke.

"What was that...Naruto was never this good...How did he do that?"- Iruka asked himself. "Alright class now we move to the last part of the exam, each of you will have to go at least two minutes against Mizuki in Taijutsu. First up is Naruto Uzumaki".

"Yes, my chance to kill the demon and make it look like an accident. No one will care if he dies and I'll be known has a hero!"- Mizuki thought to himself, licking his lips at the chance at the blonde.

They both stood in the sparing circle, waiting for Iruka to singal the beginning of the match. "Hajime!"

Mizuki shot forward with the full intend on taking Naruto's head off. When he was suprised that Naruto just turned his back to him.

"What's the matter Naruto, are you afraid to get hit? That's not good for someone trying to become a Shinobi" Mizuki said trying to play the wise sensei.

"Oh, you mean this? No, this is for you. I'm sure people like you prefer to hit a person from behind. So, how about we start with this, so I can put you in your place!"

Mizuki got upset that the demon fox had just insulted him. He ran trying to attack the blonde from behind. His fist was about to make contact with the back of Naruto's head, but Naruto spun around and landed a reverse elbow to the back of Mizuki's head. Mizuki grabbed his head in pain, exposing his ribs, Naruto quickly appeared in front of him and delivered a bone-shattering combination. It looked like Mizuki was gonna go down, when Naruto jumped up, grabbed the back of Mizuki's head and delivered a powerful knee to his face. The sound of something breaking was heard, when Mizuki's face was seen, he was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

Everyone just stood there and didn't know what to say, exept for Hinata who just smiled. To some of them Naruto was nothing more than a blur. The others were just shocked that the dead last, had just beat a Chunnin.

"Um, I'm sorry Iruka-sensei. It didn't last two minutes. But I could go again if you'd like?" Naruto asked with his foxy grin.

"Um, no Naruto, that's ok. We will continue this exam when I return from taking Mizuki to the hospital".

After Iruka came back, the exams continued. They spared with each other and when the rounds were over, they went inside. For the final part of the exams, Iruka would have the students perform the Henge Jutsu and create a Bushin. Everyone went through both exams and when it was Naruto's turn.

"Alright Naruto, perform the Bushin". Iruka said to Naruto.

Naruto performed his Shadow Clone Jutsu and ten Naruto clones appeared which impressed Iruka. He knew what type of clone Naruto used and it wasn't common for an academy student to know it.

"Good job Naruto, now use the Henge Jutsu to transform into something or someone".

Naruto had an evil smile spread across his face. Hinata knew that face and knew what ever was about to happen was gonna be good. With a smirk on his face, Naruto performed the jutsu. From out of the smoke came something that haunted Iruka, as well as most of the villagers nightmares. Naruto had changed himself into a mini version of the Nine Tails Fox.

"Well done Naruto, you can take your headband now".

Naruto grabbed a black headband from the box. The entire class waited, talking amongst themselves and after a few minutes, Iruka came back with the results.

"Well class, congratulations on those who passed, now the Kunoichi of the year is Hinata Hyuga".

Some of the classmates clapped, while the rest of the fan girls, that wanted to win for Sasuke's approval, were royaly pissed off. Naruto just gave Hinata a thumbs up with a smile.

"And for the rookie of the year we have Naruto Uzumaki".

The fan girls began to yell and almost created a riot. Yelling that there's no way that the dead last was rookie of the year, that it should be their precious Sasuke kun.

"Well, Sasuke was runner up. If he wants to, he can challenge Naruto for rookie of the year".

Everyone turned to the Uchiha wondering what he would say.

"It's just a stupid title". Sasuke said.

The girls were screaming at how cool their Sasuke was. After that, Iruka had informed them that they graduated and they were gonna get their assigned teams and sensei in one week.

"Hey Naruto do you want to go and celebrate at Ichiraku's?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah lets go!"

 **Ichiraku's**

They were about to go into Ichiraku's when Hinata began to wonder what the reaction of the oldman and Ayame to Naruto's new look. Naruto made sure that no one knew what he looked like. Only Hinata knew he would Henge himself whenever he went out.

"Hey old man how about you make some lunch for Konoha's newest Shinobi's!"

Naruto said as they entered and took a seat in their usual booth.

"No problem..."

The old man had to do a double take, he took in Naruto's new look.

"Na..Naruto is that you my boy?"

"Yeah so how about some food for us?"

"Coming right up".

The old man just smiled and went to get their order. Even though he was just a civilian, he knew Shinobis were unpredictable, especialy Naruto. They were talking amongst themselves when Ayame walked in holding grocery bags. Naruto was gonna say something when she just walked right passed them. Naruto felt sad, Ayame had never ignored him before. He really liked the girl. At the same time Hinata got a little jealous, even though they weren't together they have gotten pretty close. But every time it came to Ayame, she would feel a litte jealous.

"Hey dad I have the groceries. Today was Naruto's graduation, and I wanna make him a special ramen". Ayame said while getting the ingredients ready.

"Oh you hear that Naruto? My little girl is gonna make you a special ramen!"

Ayame looked around the stand and didn't see him.

"Nice try dad, do you know how embarassing it would've been if Naruto..."

At this point Naruto stood up and walked over to the counter.

"I don't know, how embarassing?" He said while flashing his foxy grin at her.

Ayame's face was as red as Naruto's Sharigan. But not just beacuse Naruto heard her, she was really liking the way he looked. He was taller and more built. After Ayame calmed down Naruto went on to explain why his looks changed. After their conversation, they ate and had a small celabration for the both of them.

 **Later that night**

As the night was winding down, Hinata and Naruto were making their way home.

"So Hinata, who's team do you think you're gonna be in?"

"I don't know, I'd hate to be on a team with Sakura, Ino or Kiba".

"Oh, I get why you don't want the fan girls, their useless. But what's wrong with kiba? He could be a pain, but at least he has some type of skill".

"It's beacuse he's an idiot. He thinks he's an alpha and is always hitting on me. He doesn't get the hint that I'm not interested".

"I see what you mean. He could be a pain in the ass".

"What about you Naruto?"

"Never really thought of it. We've trained together for a few years now and I wouldn't mind teaming up with you".

This made Hinata blush a bit. Having spent alot of time with him, she grew feelings for Naruto but doesn't know how to go about telling him. Wanting to bring up the fact that she didn't wanna move out, Naruto stopped walking.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

The blonde didn't answer. He seemed to be in deep concentration.

"Hey fox, did you feel that?"

 **"Yes boy. It seems that your old sensei is about to die".**

"I knew Mizuki was a piece of crap! Damn it!"

 **"Tell me what do you plan on doing? Are you planning on playing hero every time you sense things like this?"**

Naruto gave the Fox a mental smirk.

"Remeber Fox, I'm the future's greatest Hokage. One day, things like this will be my job. Besides, I owe him. He did help me pass".

With that Naruto snapped back to reality, to a very confused Hinata.

"Is everything ok Naruto?"

"Yeah, well, here's the thing. Iruka's fighting Mizuki and losing. I don't know why and I don't care. Mizuki has always been an Idiot and now I'm gonna go kick his ass. So...you wanna come?"

Hinata nodded and they took off.

 **Moments later...**

When they arrived at the forest, Naruto had signaled HInata from going any further so they could hide amongst the trees and assess the situation. They saw a bloodied Iruka against a tree, while Mizuki was on top of another holding a fuma shuriken.

"You were a fool Iruka! You should've joined Lord Orochimaru and I, he'll give us power!"

"Do you really think that the Scroll of Seals you stole will make a man like Orochimaru give you power!? Don't be a fool Mizuki! There's still time! Turn yourself in and we can fix this!" Iruka pleaded to his once good friend.

"Hahahahaha! You were always a fool Iruka! This is the end!"

Mizuki threw the fuma shuriken at him. Iruka closed his eyes awaiting for his death. But when he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and was in shock. Before him stood Naruto who caught the shuriken and next to him was Hinata.

"I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to go missing nin". Naruto said while staring down Mizuki.

"Well if it isn't the demon fox."

"Stop it Mizuki, you know it is forbidden to talk about that!" Iruka yelled.

"Wait, what is he talking about?" Naruto said while playing the Idiot trying not to burst into laughter.

"The truth is that a long time ago, when the demon fox attacked our village, it was sealed into a baby. That baby was you, you are the Nine Tails reincarnated!"

"What! There's no way that's true! I had no Idea! Why? Why did this happen to me?" He said while crying fake anime tears looking at Hinata.

Mizuki was about to make a run for it. He turned around and was shocked that he saw Naruto infront of him. Before he could do anything, Naruto gave him a quick punch to the face, which send Mizuki flying to the floor below. Mizuki tried to get up, when Naruto appeared in front of him again. Unleashing a savage beating on the man, with a series of punches and knees, Naruto was not finished. Once he was satisfied beating him with his bare hands, Naruto used his kunai to pin Mizuki to a tree. Four kunais held Mizuki against the tree, one through each shoulder blade and one through each leg . Mizuki let out sreams of pain, he had a few broken bones and had internal bleeding. It was a miracle he was both consious and alive. Naruto began to walk towards Iruka, to make sure he was ok.

"Hinata, just make sure you don't knock him out". He said in a cold dark voice as he stood next to a kneeling Iruka.

Hinata went to Mizuki, activated her Byakugan and closed some of Mizuki's chakara points.

"Naruto, how did you...Why didn't you freak out when Mizuki told you the truth?" Iruka asked more confused than anything else.

Naruto didn't answer he just made his way to Mizuki.

"Sorry Iruka but people like him are too far gone to save, add to that he did just break the Third's Law that is punishable by death".

 **"Fire Style:** **Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**

Naruto unleashed the flame dragon upon Mizuki, who let out screams of pain. After a few seconds, there was silence and Mizuki was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Author's Notes:

Well there you go I hope you all enjoyed and this makes up for the last late update. Also, it might be a while before I update because the computer I use is messing up so I'm getting it fixed so don't for get R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 5:

 **Hokage Tower**

As the Hokage watched the events through his crystal ball, he leaned back as he lit his pipe and began to stare out the window. The sky began to light up, as lightning and rain began to fall. The old man began to sigh as he knew that this was going to be a pain in the ass to explain.

 **Back at the Forest**

"Damn rain, came out of nowhere." Said Naruto as he was getting drenched in the rain.

He made his way back to Iruka and Hinata who was holding the scroll. Looking at his sensei, Naruto extended his hand to help the man up.

"Come on Iruka-sensei, we should get that scroll back to the old man and get you to the hospital."

"Naruto, tell me, why weren't you freaking out when Mizuki told you the truth?"

"It's kind of a long story, which isn't really important right now." Answered Naruto, hoping that his former sensei wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Iruka nodded as he took Naruto's hand. With the scroll in hand, the three took off.

 **Hokage Tower**

"And that's what happened Lord Hokage." Said Iruka giving his report.

"Very well, you may go now. Naruto, Hinata...I need to speak with the both of you."

Iruka nodded and made his way out of the room.

"Fuinjutsu Style: Dome of Silence!"

"So Naruto, can you explain to me how you knew that Iruka was in trouble?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's one of the abilities of having the fox inside of me. I can sense anger and hatred, as well as dark chakara."

At this the Hokage raised an eyebrow. That's one hell of an ability. Essentially Naruto was a very powerful sensor. He then turned to Hinata and the wheels in his head began to turn. Already wanting to put them on a team since they've been training and living together. He saw now that they could be a very good tracking team. His only deal now is that he would have to find them a third member and a sensei that could help them push further.

"Can you tell me what your sensing range is Naruto?"

Naruto put his hand to his chin, thinking of the best way to answer this question.

"Depending on where I am and with complete focus, I can extend my range to all of Konoha. I was able to sense Mizuki because of the spike of dark chakara."

"I see...Very well then, why don't you two get some sleep, you've had a long day. The council will no doubt be summoned soon and I'll have to deal with them."

"Hokage-sama would you like for us to come with you? Wouldn't it be better if we were there to explain ourselves?" Said Hinata while trying not to play with her hands like she used to when she got nervous.

This made the Hokage smile. He was glad that not only did Hinata get stronger, but she was also less shy.

"No, that's ok. You leave the council to me. Now get some rest. I'll call you if you are needed."

"Alright gramps. Well, see you later."

With that, both Naruto and Hinata Shushined out. The Hokage just sat there as the sound of lightning and rain continued to fall.

(Those kids...They're gonna be something...But who could lead them?)

The Hokage pondered all the possible options...when an ANBU appeared in the room.

"Lord Hokage, the council has been assembled. They're waiting for your arrival."

"Very well, inform them that I'll be there momenteraly."

The ANBU nodded and dissappered in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage just sighed as he stood up knowing that the council meeting would be a pain in his ass.

 **Council Room**

The Hokage walked into the council room as the people began to settle down. The council room is set up with the Shinobi seated on the right. The Shinobi side is composed of the head clans, as well as a few other important Shinobis. On the left, you have the civilian side. This side represents the villagers of Konoha. It's composed of merchants and selected individuals. And finally, in the center, there's a table set up for the Hokages and The Advisors. They are Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura. (Cannon style looks)

"Now, can anyone please tell me why we're having this meeting?" The Hokage asked as he took his seat.

"Yes Hokage-sama, we are here beacuse of the horrible Demon monster, has killed a good man like Mizuki." Said one of the civilian merchants.

The Shinobis side all had wide eyes, they knew that Mizuki had been killed but they had no Idea that it had been Naruto that did it. Even Shikaku Nara didn't see that one coming. The only one left out of the loop was Sasuke. Due to the fact that he became clan head a few years ago when his father was killed. With the third Hokages Law in effect, he was not allowed to know.

"The Shinobi you speak of just saved our village. Mizuki was found to be a traitor, he also broke the law I set in place." He said while releasing some KI.

"But Lord Hokage we are in danger! He must have used the Demons power! How else could he have killed a man like Mizuki? He just gratuated today!" Yelled a random civilian in a panic.

"What?!, who was it?" Asked Sasuke. He had a pretty good idea, as well as so many questions.

"That is enough! I am the Hokage and I'll deal with the Shinobi! The next person who breaks the law will be dealt with."

"I may have the answer that we need." Said a calmed voice. The Hokage and everyone else turned their heads. With a bitter taste in his mouth the Hokage said only one thing.

"Danzo!"

"Yes Hokage, the Advisors and I have disscused this. We believe that it would be best if you were to send the boy to the foundation. There we can train him to be a great Konoha Shinobi."

The whole room began to agree with Danzo, while others were saying they should have killed him along time ago. The conversations kept getting louder until...

"Enough! Danzo he did not do anything wrong, nor were there any traces of demon chackara. Now this meeting is over!"

With that the Hokage stood up and walked out, only thinking to himself about what Danzo was up to.

Back inside the council room, Sasuke just sat there. He knew who they were talking about. And he wanted answers. The meeting may have been over but the problem was still there...at least to the civilians it seemed that way.

 **The Next Day**

Its morning time in Konoha, the shops are begining to open. After some early morning training, we find our blonde at his favorite place.

"Hey old man! Are you gonna open soon? Im hungry!"

Looking aroung Ichirakus, Naruto wondered what was going on. He knew that it was early, but he didn't think it was that early. Waiting around for a few minutes, he spotted Ayame walking up.

"Good morning Ayame, is everything ok?"

"Hi Naruto, yeah everything's fine, but my dad is sick. He told me to put a letter for our regulars telling them that we will be closed today."

"What!? Well I hope he feels better."

Ayame giggled when she heard Naruto's reaction. Truth be told she didn't like for the shop to be closed. But her dad doesn't think that she was ready to take care of the shop all day on her own.

"If you'd like, I can make you some breakfast Naruto."

"Really? Thanks! You're the best Ayame!"

They both went inside Ichirakus and after Naruto ate his meal they both sat down and began to talk.

"So Naruto, what are you planning on doing today?"

"Well, Hinata said she had some stuff to do and all I was planning on doing was more training. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since I don't have to work today...I was wondering if you'd like to go to the park?"

Now this time Naruto was the one to have a slight blush, he did not expect that.

"Um sure, let's go."

They began to walk through the village. As they made their way, Ayame kept catching glimpses of people scolding Naruto. She hated how people treated him, she really liked him. They arrived at the park and went next to the river bank where they skipped rocks for awhile. They found themselves laying down, staring up at the clouds.

"So now that you're a Shinobi, does that mean you're going out of the village alot?"

"Yeah, but not at first, From what I read, fresh genning and their sensei have to do D ranks. Before they do any type of missions outside the village."

"You don't sound too happy about that last part."

"You see, it's because D rank's are basically nothing but chores. And I'm trying to find a way out of it. I don't feel like wasting my time doing fake missions."

They laid there for a few minutes, just looking up at the clouds. Ayame began to stare at Naruto, she began to get closer to him when Naruto turned his head. They locked eyes and kept moving closer together, until they we're holding each other. It seem like they were about to kiss when...

"Ah, Naruto."

Naruto snaped his head up to see who called out his name. Ayame on the other hand got out of Naruto's arms and sat up facing away from the voice, so no one could see how red her face was.

"Sasuke? What do you want?" He asked as he stood up.

"Well you see, there are some things I'd like to talk with you about. So I tracked you down, now can we have a talk?"

Naruto sighed. He knew that Sasuke was on the council, so he had a pretty good Idea what this conversation was gonna be about. In a way this was good, there's something he wanted from Sasuke so this could work out for him. He was about to say something when Ayame spoke up.

"Well Naruto, I'll see you later. I really should be getting back to my dad."

Before anything was said, Ayame ran off, not letting anyone see her face. The two of them just stood there 'till Ayame was out of sight. Sasuke did'nt know what to say, he hoped he did'nt upset the girl.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Naruto turned around and gave Sasuke an annoyed look.

"It's alright. So, I'm guessing you're here because of a certain meeting?"

"So it's true! You did kill Mizuki! How?! He was a Chunnin! I mean, yeah you beat him at a spar match but to be able to take him out...you are a genning, just like me!"

Naruto was about to answer when his stomach began to rumble.

"He he, I guess I was out longer than I thought. Look Sasuke you want answers, you can go with me to my house for lunch. It's Hinata's turn to cook and I'm betting that it's ready, so what do you say?"

Sasuke gave his traditional smirk, and nodded to the blonde.

 **Naruto's Home**

They arrived at Naruto's without saying anything on the way. Standing infront, Sasuke was at shock. He saw all the broken windows and graffiti saying things like "DIE DEAMON!, ONE DAY YOU'LL PAY!" The place looked abandoned. Having taken in the sights of the place Sasuke did'nt know what to expect when they got to Naruto's front door.

"Hey! Hinata, hope your decent, we have a guest.

Sasuke was surprised when they walked in. The apartment was nice. there was a small couch with a coffe table next to it, to the right there was a small stand with a stereo on it, as well as a bookshelf full of books. And on the left there was a small kitchen were we find Hinata setting the table.

"Oh, hi Naruto, and hey Sasuke it's good to see you. I hope you're hungry." She said as she put an extra plate infront of Sasuke.

They all sat down and had a great meal. When they were done, Sasuke thanked Hinata and Naruto made a clone to wash the dishes.

"So...tell me, what do you want to know?" Said Naruto leaning back on his chair with his hands behind his back.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna do this out of the kindness of your heart?" Asked Sasuke.

"Is that gonna stop you? But before we start..."

"Fuuinjutsu-Dome of Silence!"

"What did you do?"

"It's a sealing technique, now no one can hear our conversation."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I studied, now is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"Right...last night you took down a chunnin. Before that you went from an orange jumpsuit wearing dumbass, to this. So tell me how did you do it? How did you get so strong?"

"Training"

Naruto said that with a straight face and it caused Sasuke to sweat drop.

"Don't play games, I've trained and pushed myself to the limit and I can't do what you did."

"Well, that's because I did a different type of training."

"What kind of training would that be?" Naruto smirked. He had Sasuke where he wanted him.

"Now, if you wanna know that, then you're gonna have to do me a small favor."

Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face but he knew that he would have to do something.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh it's nothing much, just let me and Hinata here into the Uchihas library every now and then. Don't worry we won't take anything."

This surprised Sasuke, Out of all the things to ask for. Why that it didn't make any sense. But in the end Sasuke had a mental smirk, even if he did allowed them in, all the scrolls that contain any important information were protected. That only one who possessed the Sharigan could read them.

"Alright Naruto, as head clan of the Uchihas I give you and Hinata permission to use the Uchiha Library."

Both Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks, Naruto hid his grin while Hinata just rolled her eyes at him.

"Great! So let's get going. Hey Hinata are you still busy? Or are you coming with?"

"No I finished what I had to do, I'll join you."

Hinata said with a small smile while thinking to herself, (There's no way I'm missing this)."

"Hey! I thought we had a deal."

"We do, But I'm not just gonna tell you I'm gonna teach you. Now let's get going."

Sasuke just nodded while the thought of getting taught by someone close to his own age irritated him. He would be willing to let it go as long as it helped him achieve his goal. As the three walked out of the apartment, we hear Naruto talking.

"Sooo...tell me, what do you know about climbing trees?"

 **Unknown Location**

In a remote part of konoha, we see two figures amongst the shadows.

"So...do we have a deal?" Asked one of the figures.

"Yeah I got it, just know if the girl gets involved and I have to take her out then it's gonna be extra."

"I don't give a damn about that. She chose to stay with the Demon, then she can die with him. Now here is half of the money, you'll get the rest when the job's done."

The figure took off into the night as the second began to walk away and he began to laugh maniacally.

"This is your last night Demon...the village will be a better place from now on."

 **Inside Naruto's mindscape**

"Not that I mind our little talks, but you do know that just because I'm in here don't mean I'm resting."

Said Naruto as he stood infront of the Fox, wondering what he wanted so late at night.

"Naruto...tell me why you're bothering helping the Uchiha?"

"Simple, I wanted to get into that compound."

"Is that all there is to it?"

"For now atleast. But later on, who knows, there maybe some other use."

They both just stood there for a while in silence, when the Fox spoke up.

"Honestly Kit, is it really bothering you?"

"So what if it is, what would you know about it?"

"Anger, it's what you just showed, through my time I find it amusing how you humans get angry so quickly. You're anger is from the fact that you think it's wrong to have feelings for two pepole.

Naruto had nothing to say, the Fox was right. He didn't know how to feel, It's not like he had someone to help him out with this kind of stuff. He only knew from what he read.

"Anger has driven humanity to do what is considered terrible things. And if you cannot control it...it will do the same to you. Naruto...

 **Outside Naruto's home**

As the figure stood ontop of the roof of the next building, he stared into the window of its target. He looked around to make sure he was not seen. He quickly made his way next to the window and into the room. With it's hand by it's side it walked closer ready to end the life of the Demon.

 **Inside the mindscape**

The Fox and Naruto had been talking for awhile when out of nowhere the fox lifted his head and roared.

"What the hell Fox?" said Naruto as he covered his ears.

"Naruto get up and move!"

 **Back in reality**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he quickly got out of the way from the katana swing. Standing on the opposite side of the room Naruto activated his Sharigan.

"Let me guess, you're here to help me get some sleep?"

"Yes, you can say that."

The figure launched at Naruto who could only dodge, he was just in his boxers. It proved to be difficult as the man was fast.

"Damn this guy, hes got to be atleast a Jonin I don't know wether to be nervous or flattered. I need to get to my gear."

The man swung at Naruto and finally gave him an opening. Naruto quickly side steped the man while grabing on to his wrist and tossed him. Not bothering to look were the man landed, Naruto quickly grabed his pants and ripped off one of the chains. The man having recovered from the throw picked up his katana and charged at Naruto. As he got closer, the man went for a vertical slash when he was blocked by a katana. Naruto used his free hand to punch the man in the face. Naruto went for a strike of his own, when the man blocked and returned the favor with a punch of his own. The room began to light up as sparks flew when their weapons collided. After a few exchanges, the man began to get frustrated. Not only was he having a hard time killing the boy, but the boy proved to be better than he thought. They stood there measuring each other, covered in sweat. They were getting ready to collide again then they were both brought out of their train of thought when they heard a voice yell.

"Naruto!"

Hinata charged at the man from his blind spot. She had been waiting for a chance to step in and help. She reached the man quickly intending to close some of his chakara points. However the man proved to be faster, her palm was about to make a strike when the man dodged and went behind her. With his free hand he wraped his arm around her neck and with the other he had the katana pressed against her back.

"Hinata!" Yelled Naruto.

"Now, now, don't you worry boy. Nothing's going to happen to her as long as you listen. And as for you, don't move or the sword here might accidentally slip." He said as he applied more pressure to Hinata causing her to cry and scream in pain, but with the force the man was applying it was hardly nothing.

Seeing this Naruto began to grip his katana tighter. His blood began to boil, this man was here to kill him and Hinata was in trouble beacuse of it. Rage continued to fill his body as he was trying to find away out of this. But no matter what he thought of, he could'nt get a good option. The only thing that was clear in his mind was that he was going to save Hinata, obliderate the man infront of him as well as the one's who sent him.

"Now then, be a good boy and drop your weapon, get on your knees and turn around."

Naruto stood there weighing his option, he knew that he could not trust the man. He could not remove his seals fast enough. Even if he did, it wasn't like he had alot of room to move in. Hinata was staring at Naruto with her Byakugan activated she was trying to find away to get free. But the more she moved the more the grip tightened. Trying desperately to find a way to not get Naruto or herself killed. She was shocked when Naruto dropped his weapon. Not being able to talk, she lifted her hand as if trying to plea to him not to do it.

"It's ok Hinata." Was all Naruto said.

He had run through all the options and now he was gonna take a gamble. But before he could do anything his eyes widened when Hinata smiled. Quickly snapping her head backwards she managed to hit the man's face. Causing a brief seperation, she began to twist her body when the man shoved the katana through her body. Naruto stood there shocked, watching the events unfold. When he saw the katana go through, everything went flatline for a few seconds. No sound could be heard. Not being able to process what just happened, Naruto fell to his kness. The man smiled at this as he pulled his weapon out of the girl and let her body fall. Hinata just laid there, motionless, her back towards him as the man walked over to Naruto intending to finish his job.

"She's dead." Naruto whispered.

One of the few people that cared about him, a person he had strong feelings for was dead and it was all his fault. The man was there to kill him and because of that Hinata got killed. The feeling of guilt began to overrun him as his emotions were running wild. Standing over the boy the man lifted his katana and brought it down with the intent of severing his head. As the katana reached the boys head, the man was shocked when his katana phased right through him. Not believing what just happened the man swung again only to get the same result. He was about to try again when the man stopped when Naruto snapped his head up. The man took a step back as he finally got a good look at his eyes. He knew what he was staring at but he could not believe it. It was the Sharigan, only it was diffrent. He thought the Sharigan had tomoes around the pupil but this one had a hollowed out star (think devil's trap). Naruto stood up and as he did the man shoved the katana through his body. Naruto reached out and grabbed the man's wrist. Applying enough force, he caused the man to drop his weapon. Pulling the man's arm forward, Naruto twisted it and with an opened palm, he snapped the man's elbow, breaking it. The sound of bones breaking was over-shattered by the man's screams of pain. Dropping his guard, Naruto landed a hard straight to the man's face followed by low kick to the man's knee. This caused the man to fall down holding on to his knee as he tried to get away from the boy. Naruto walked over to him slowly, the man's heart began to race as the feeling of his death was near. Not wanting to die the man did the only thing he could think of.

"Wait! Stop! I can tell you who send me!"

Naruto stopped walking and just stood there.

"I'll tell you...he's a member of the council and I'll tell you which one. All you have to do is let me go and you can have them."

"Soo...not only you're a murderous bastard but you're also a coward."

The man's blood ran cold, Naruto reached him and picked him up by the throat, pinning him against the wall with one arm Naruto began to beat the hell out of the man. He continued to do this for a few seconds until a cough snapped him out of it. It was Hinata. Naruto quickly knocked him out then went to Hinata gently turning her over on her back. She had lost alot of blood, how she was still alive he didn't know or cared about but he had to save her. He laid her back down and made his way back to the unconsious man. Not being done with him, Naruto stepped on both of his hands, crushing his bones. The man woke up screaming in pain, but Naruto quickly knocked him out again. Having left the man unconsious with broken hands, a shattered knee and fractured ribs, he picked up Hinata bridalstyle and sushined out of the room.

 **Konoha Hospital**

Naruto appeared infront of the hospital, rushing into the emergency center. The hospital staff, or at least a few of them, were some of the people who weren't cruel to him. Rushing in and not seeing someone he yelled...

"Someone get out here!"

A lady wearing a white lab coat came rushing out, lucky for him he knew her.

"Naruto! What happened to Hinata? Put her on here." Said the doctor as she pulled a stretcher towards them.

"It's a long story doc, please save her. I'll be right back."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Asked the doc as Naruto started to walk away.

"Doc, I'm half naked and covered in blood, half your team don't like me and there is something I need to take care of. Please just make sure you save her, I'll return soon."

The doctor just nodded, she has known Naruto long enough to know when he is being serious. Naruto walked outside with one last look at the hospital before he shushined away.

 **Naruto's apartment**

Naruto walked into his room were he found the man laying down unconsious. So many thoughts ran through his head, he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. Naruto sighed as he made his way closer to the man. He was about to try something he had not done before.

"Fuuinjutsu style: Paralyze Seal, Fuuinjutsu style: Chakara Network Lock!"

Slamming both his hands into the man's chest, he let out a scream of pain. Naruto stepped back and saw as the seal appeared.

"Alright, the seal is set and it seems to have worked."

Having thrown the man into the living room, Naruto got his gear and took off back to the hospital.

 **Front of the Hospital**

Naruto arrived at the hospital and made his way through the front door when he was confronted by two ANBU.

"Naruto, the Hokage has summoned you."

Not giving them a response, Naruto walked into the hospital.

"Where is she?" He asked the lady behind the desk, Who like most others, completely ignored him as he wasn't even there.

Unfortunately for her, she picked the wrong night to do this. Channeling some of the the Fox's chakara, his eyes changed to vertical slit just like the fox's. The whiskers on his face became more defined and when he spoke, his voice deepened.

"I'll only ask you one more time, where is Hinata!"

Having sensed the Kyuubi's chakara, the ANBU from outside rushed in. They drew their weapons and stood infront of him.

"Naruto! Stand down!" yelled one of the ANBU.

As they got closer, the doctor from before showed up. At the sight of her, Naruto calmed down and rushed at her.

"Doc! How is she?"

"She's ok, the blade missed her vital organs but she'll be here for a while recovering. She's lost a lot of blood."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he heard her say that.

"Thank you doc...When can I go in and see her?"

"You should be able to see her in a bit, but I think the ANBU there need your attention first." She said with a bit of sarcasm at the end.

Naruto turned his head and looked the ANBU.

"Right, well let her know that I'll be back soon. Alright guys, let's go."

 **Hokage Tower**

"What happened Naruto?"

Asked the Hokage in a very serious tone. Naruto went on to explain what happened and told him about the man who's now unconsious and paralyzed in his apartment. After hearing what had happened the Hokage was furious, flaring his chakara an ANBU appeared.

"Boar, summon the council immediately, Naruto get the man who attack you, we are going to get to the bottom of this now."

"Gramps, sorry but I'm going to end him. He saw my Sharigan and I can't let that get out just get."

The Hokage sighed, he knew that Naruto was right, letting this information out now is wrong. Naruto said he would reveal his eyes when he knew he was ready.

"Don't worry gramps I'll find out who it was, after that I'll take him to the council room."

The Hokage looked at Naruto, he trusted the boy, never gave him a reason not to. Nodding in approval, Naruto took off.

 **Naruto's aparment**

Naruto arrived to his aparment, as he walked into the living he found the man mumbeling on the floor.

"I'm suprised you're concious, but that's good because we're about to have a little chat."

Unable to answer or move the man could only tremble in fear as Naruto picked him up and restrained him.

"Release" Said Naruto as he released the paralysis. Pulling back on the man's head he locked eyes with him.

"Now then, lets have a good civilized chat." Said Naruto as he wore an evil smile on his face.

 **Council Room**

The council room was in a loud frenzy as the civilian side and the shinobi side were arguing, trying to find out who tried to kill one of their own. Having had enough, the Hokage stood up and the room went quiet quick. He was about to say something when the doors swung open. Everyone quickly turned their heads and were shocked to see Naruto walk in.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who do you think you are?!" Yelled Homura.

"Sorry I'm late gramps, turns out the guy was more stubborn than I thought." Said Naruto as he stood in the center of the room with the Hokage.

"How dare you disrespect Lord Hokage that way!" Said Koharu.

"That's enough! Naruto, did you find out what you were looking for?"

"Yeah I did...now I hope you don't mind."

Naruto looked around the room and smiled. He grabbed his chain and in a puff of smoke, a body appeared infront of him. Most of the people on the civilian side gasped and while the shinobi side were slightly disturbed. Mainly due to the fact that the body was in bad shape, blade wounds and burn marks were visible. But the most disturbing part was the fact that it was missing its head.

"He has killed again!" Yelled a person from the civilian side.

"Silence!" Yelled the Hokage as he leaned over to Naruto.

"Naruto, why is the head missing?" Asked the Hokage.

"I had to. If his head was still intact, then someone like Yamanaka over there can get into it and see something he shouldn't."

The Hokage sighed, he knew that Naruto was telling the truth, even though he didn't like what Naruto did. Knowing that he needed to explain what was going on he decided to speak up.

"Now then, the man you see before you was hired to kill a Konoha Shinobi. The person who did it, is in this room..."

This caused the whole room to begin to talk amongst themselve's. Everyone looking at each other, trying to figure out who had done it.

"Lord Hokage, may we know how you can prove this?" Spoke Shibi Aburame, as he was always a logical man and wanted to get the facts straight.

Unable to give him an answer, he looked at the blonde, who had a grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Said Naruto as he began to walk around the room towards the civilian side.

"You know it's kind of funny, someone went out of their way to find this guy. I mean he was good, I'd say at least Jonin level."

The eyes of theShinobi side widened when they heard that, especially Sasuke. First he took out Mizuki who was a high Genin and now he did this to someone who was a Jonin level. The advisors side were no different but for them, they were angry. The boy was much stronger then they had originaly thought. The silence continued until Naruto stopped walking. Staring into the group of civilians Naruto picked his hand up and pointed out.

"So tell me, since I'm still alive...how mad are you right now? I mean you did spend a good amount of money on the guy. But don't worry...the money ain't gonna go to waste. I've had my eyes on some new gear and Hinata's and my Ayame's birthday are around the corner and with what you gave him they're gonna love me."

Naruto quickly walked in to the civilan side and grabbed on to one of the man who was sitting down.

"Let go of me you damn Demon! Someone, please help me!"

The man tried to break free from Naruto as he continue to scream for help. Having dragged him into the center of the room where he was on his knees staring at both Naruto and the Hokage.

"Now tell me, is there anything that you'd like to share with the room?" Asked Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

"It wasn't me!" The man plead.

For the time being, the Hokage chose to remain silent. He wanted to see how Naruto would handle this situation.

"Really now, so you mean to tell me that, this guy on the floor here was lying. Damn, if only there was a way to find out if you are lying."

The man on the floor began to sweat, he saw what the boy had done to the man and if the Hokage didn't do anything he would be next.

"Wait, I got it!"

Said Naruto has he began to look around the room.

" Good evening Mr. Inoichi, would you mind helping me out here?"

The head of the Yamanaka looked at the Hokage who just nodded. Everyone else remained silent as Inoichi went to work. After what seemed like an internity of waiting, he broke the jutsu. In shock of what he learned, he turned to look at his fellow blonde.

"Lord Hokage, it is true this man did try to get Naruto Uzumaki killed."

The room was completely silent no one had nothing to say. The merchant began to shake in fear as he knew that he was gonna die. If it was not by the hands of the ANBU, then by the Demon he tried to kill. With nothing left to lose the man began to yell.

"You're all fools! He'll kill us all! He's nothing more than the Demon who killed our forth Hokage! I shouldn't be killed, I shouldn't be punished. All of you here want him dead!"

In a stupid attempt, the merchant got up and charged at Naruto, trying to tackle him. Not being anywhere near as strong as he needs to be Naruto just stood there. Having had enough of him, Naruto reached over and grabed the man's neck. With a show of strength Naruto lifted the man off the floor by his neck. Knowing that he could not allow this, the Hokage finally spoke up.

"That is enough Naruto. Boar, Inu, take this man to the konoha IT I want to know if he had anyone else help him."

The ANBU nodded as they picked up the man who was on the floor, coughing while holding on to his throat. The room remained silent as the man was dragged out. Once he was gone the Hokage turned around and spoke.

"This meeting is over, but know this, if there was anyone else involved we will find out!"

With that the Hokage and Naruto both took off.

 **A few days later.**

Naruto was on his way to the academy, it was the day he was gonna meet his new Sensei. After the whole incident, Naruto stayed with Hinata at the hospital. She was really out of it for the first couple of days. After the merchant was dealt with, the Hokage and Naruto had a discussion. About how to deal with Hinata being imobolized for a month or two. When the discussion was over they had come to the conclusion that Hinata will be assinged to a team but will not be allowed to do training until she's fully recovered. Having shown such skill, the Hokage was confident enough that she will be fine. He began to go deep in thought, wondering who his sensei will be until Sasuke showed up.

"Hey Sasuke, how's the training going?"

"Heh, who do you think I am?"

"You're the guy who fell on his ass the first few hours we trained." Said Naruto with a smirk on his face due to the pissed off one Sasuke gave him.

"Shut up! I can make it to the top of the tree without even trying now."

"And it only took you a week." Said Naruto in a sarcastic tone as he continued to walk towards the academy.

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. After what happened, he couldn't believe the difference in strength between him and the blonde. And if this was what it took to reach him and surpassing him, he was willing to put up with it. having had enough time to calm down he caught up and began to walk with Naruto.

"So how has she been? And what's gonna happen?"

"She's alright. She's doing better, although she gets mad that they won't let her go home yet...Oh yeah, which reminds me, Hinata says thanks for the flowers."

Sasuke had a slight red on his face. He went to visit Hinata in the hospital even though it had only been a few days of training with them. Hinata was always nice and would bring extra food for him. She even helped in his chakara control.

"No problem, so tell me, now that I can walk on trees, what's next?"

The two had reached the academy at this point. They were about to enter, when Naruto turned around.

"First let's meet our teams and Senseis. After that, I'll teach you the next step. But remember Sasuke, deception is a ninja's greatest tool."

The two of them entered the room, they were early so no one was really there. Both of them waited in the back of the room, after a few minutes people began to show up.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Was screamed in unison, a blur of pink and blonde made their way from the door to Sasuke's side.

"Ino you pig! Get away from my Sasuke."

"Shut it billboard brow! My Sasuke missed me and now we're just gonna catch up."

The two girls continued to fight amongst themselve's until they turned their attention to the blonde sitting down.

"Naruto you get out of that chair so I can sit next to Sasuke."

Said Sakura as she began to scold him for not obeying her command instantly.

"Like hell he is! Naruto is gonna give the chair to me!"

Naruto just sat there as the two crazy ass fan girls went at it. He found it really amuzing that the two of them could fight about the stupidest things. Having had a good laugh at the girls he spoke up.

"You know...maybe if you two trained as hard as you drooled over emo boy there, he might actually notice you."

The two girls just stood there in shock at what they just heard. Naruto just smirked, but after a few seconds of processing they both snapped out of it.

"What the hell did you say?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just trying to help you both out. But then again, what would I know."

The two girl's stood there growling and scolded at Naruto when they heard a yell.

"Naruto!"

The four of them turned their heads to the sound of the voice. It was Kiba and Akumaru and they were both growling at Naruto.

"You bastard! You almost got Hinata killed!".

Everyone in the room heard them and a few let out a gasp of disbelief. Sakura and Ino just stood there not wanting to say anything. Ino found out due to her father telling her, as well as warning her not to mess with Naruto. She then told Sakura and they knew it was a really touchy subject.

Sasuke on the other hand was angry, Kiba had no right telling everyone that the sitiuation was delt with. There was no need to acuse Naruto of anything. They were all silently looking at Naruto when he stood up.

"You're gonna pay for putting her in danger. Let's go Akumaru!"

They both charged at Naruto but were stopped dead in their tracks when they felt all the KI coming from the blonde. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones, the whole room began to get overrun by it. Akumaru began to tremble as Kiba began to shake. Ino and Sakura were on their knees while Sasuke was clenching his teeth, trying to keep his cool. Naruto made his way towards Kiba.

"You know Kiba, I really try to be patient, as well as not let things get to me. But whenever you speak to me, it's like this annoying little voice saying things like "Please Naruto kick my ass!"."

"That is enough Naruto!"

To everyones relieve Iruka had showed up. Which caused Naruto to drop the KI, he took his seat as the girls decided that it was best to sit elsewhere. Kiba on the other hand, was on the floor covered in piss. With the class under control Iruka once again congratulated them and began to call out the teams. (Just gonna skip to the only team's that matter)

"Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Amburame. Team 9 is in rotation. And lastly we have Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Acamichi. Now then you're sensie will be here shortly, good luck to you all."

With one last look at all of his students Iruka left the room. The whole room began to get loud with the gennin talking amongst their new teammates.

"So it looks like you got stuck with a fan girl and an untrained puppy."

"Yeah I noticed, looks like you and Hinata are with Shino. He's always been the quiet type. So tell me, now that we got the teams, what is the next step of my training?"

Naruto looked around the room 'till he found Shino. He stood up and began to walk towards him, Which caused Sasuke to get angry as he did not like to get ignored.

"Hey don't you ignore me!"

"Calm down, the next step...is walking on water."

Sasuke just sat there trying to figure out how in the hell that made any sense.

"Hey Shino, looks like we're teaming up, I'm sure that Hinata will be happy about it."

"So it seems, I look forward to us working together."

Naruto sat down next to Shino as they began to talk amongst themselves. As the time went on, the Senseis showed up until there were only two teamsleft.

"He's late! What kind of a Sensei is he!" Yelled an angry Sakura.

Just as it seemed that Sakura was gonna start running her mouth, the door opened up, and a man walked in. The man was dressed in blue pants, a long sleeve shirt with a jonin flat jacket. He had silver spiky hair and his forehead protector was covering his left eye.

"Alright, team 7 meet me on top of the roof in 5 minutes. Team 8 you are to meet your Sensie at the Konoha hospital."

Not allowing them to ask any questions the man sushined out.

"Who does he think he is?! He had us waiting forever and now he wants us to hurry?!". yelled Sakura.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake, he is an elite Jonnin. Looks like you got yourself a good Sensei."

"And how would you know that?" Asked Sakura.

"That's not important, hey Shino let's get going. I'm pretty sure that our Sensei is with Hinata. Sasuke I'll see you later."

With that both Naruto and Shino left.

 **Konoha Hospital**

Hinata was sitting down laughing when she noticed Naruto and Shino.

"Hi Naruto-kun and hey does this mean that you're our teammate Shino?"

They both just nodded as they were staring at the other person in the room. The person stood up and locked eyes with the blonde.

Flashback

"So due to recent events and in order to keep Danzo and the advisors away from the boy, I'm assigning you to be their Sensei. With your background as one of the best the ANBU has to offer, as well as your special skills."

"Yes Lord Hokage, so besides Naruto Uzumaki may I know who else will be on the team?"

"But of course, you will have Hinata Hyuga as well as Shino Aburame. Now you won't be able to go by Tenzo. Your name will be Yamato, now then is there anything else?"

"Is there anything else you can tell me about Naruto?"

The Hokage smirked at this, Naruto is full of suprises and very unpredictable.

"Well there isn't anything that comes to mind."

Yamato nodded but felt a little nervous. As he was walking out he saw a big smirk on the old man's face.

 **Flashback End**

(So the reports about him were right, he's a lot taller and bigger than most the students he graduated with. I wonder what else they were right about?) Yamato thought to himself.

"Ah good, you're finally here."

"Yeah would've been here sooner, but the cyclops you sent took his sweet ass time getting your message to us." Was Naruto's quick reply, which caused Yamato to sink his head.

(Damn it Kakashi, you'd think this would be the one time you wouldn't show up late).

"Ah yes, Kakashi does have his way of being late. Now then how about we get to it, I think introductions are in order."

"Excuse me Sensei but what do you mean introduction?" Asked Hinata.

"It's simple, we will tell each other our likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams. I'll go first, my name is Yamato, my likes are architecture. My dislikes...well, there's a lot of those and my dream is to keep this village safe. Now you try." Said Yamato while pointing at Shino, who in return just nodded.

"My name's Shino Aburame, I like bugs and those who are kind to bugs. I dislike those who dislike bugs, and treat people bad for being different. My dream is to become a great clan head like my father."

"Alright Hinata, your turn."

"Ok, my name is Hinata Hyuga. I like cinnamon rolls, gardening and Naruto-kun. I dislike judgemental people, traitors and those who are mean to my friends. My dream is to be a great kinochi."

"And now you."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, ramen, Hinata and Ayame, as well as those who I call a friend. I dislike traitors, cowards, and those who judge others before getting to know them and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage and surpass all those before me."

(Considering how he grew up, that's an interesting dream. Well then...) Yamato thought to himself as he looked over his gennin.

"Good, now that we know each other, there is something I must tell you. You all may have graduated the academy but you're not gennin yet. You still have one more test."

The three gennin looked at their new sensei but the one who was suprised was Yamato. None of them showed any sign of fear or anger but rather kept their cool.

"Judging from your reactions, I take it none of you are worried."

"You see it's really simple, No matter what the test is...we won't fail." Naruto replied.

Once again Yamato was slightly impressed. As far as talk, these kids seemed confident, especially Naruto. But now it's time to find out what they're made of.

"That's what I like to hear, now then, your final test will be held tomorrow morning. Due to your conditions Hinata you will be tested later. As for you two, don't eat breakfast or else you'll just throw it all up. Now meet up at the appointed training ground at 7am and bring your ninja gear."

With that Yamato dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"I think it would be wise for us to discuss strategy." Said Shino in his usual neutral tone.

"That'd be the best thing, hey Hinata did he happen to say anything useful when you were talking earlier?"

"No, not really, we mainly just talked about my recovery time."

"Oh well, so Shino were should we start?"

 **The next morning**

As the sun began to rise on Konoha, we find Naruto and Shino patiently waiting for their sensei. The two of them, along with Hinata, had spent most of the afternoon talking about their strategy, as well as getting to know their strenght and weaknesses. Naruto was having a good laugh at Shino's expence. Since Naruto and Hinata knew each other so well they made him talk more in one afternoon, then they heard him talk during the academy. After a few minutes of waiting, there was a puff of smoke infront of them.

"You were both here on time, that's good. Now then, are we ready to begin? Your test is simple. It's a survival exercise. All you have to do is get these bells away from me. You can use anything you got to come at me but if you're not prepared to kill me then you will not succed."

"Sounds like my kind of test." Said Naruto with a big grin on his face. Which caused Yamato to feel slightly uncomfortable.

With nothing else to say, Yamato gave them the signal to start. They quickly took off into the forest of the training ground. Having gotten a good distance away, they hid amongst the trees.

"Hey shino, would you mind if I get a shot at him first? We are a team and all but I'd like to see something."

Shino stood there pondering why Naruto would choose this course of action but knowing that they would be teammates he would have to trust him.

"Very well then Naruto, just know that if you're in trouble, I've got your back."

Naruto just nodded and closed his eyes, it didn't take him long and he sushined away.

Yamato had been leaning against a tree at the edge of the forest, when he noticed Naruto walking up to him with his hands in his pocket.

"You know, I've seen a lot of people before. Including the senseis that were supposed to be leading the teams...you weren't one of them. Leads me to believe that you were picked especially for this team." Said Naruto as he locked eyes with Yamato.

"Given your test scores from the academy, I'm suprised you figured that out on your own."

"Yeah, you can blame the dumbasses at the academy for that. So, do you mind telling me what it was that the old man let you know about me?"

"Naruto! You shouldn't talk about the Hokage that way."

Naruto took a step back after Yamato finished saying that. Mainly due to the fact that Yamato wore a creepy ghoulish face. It was quite disturbing.

"Fine, fine, I won't talk about the Hokage like that so drop the face. So can you tell me what he told you now?"

"I don't think this is the best time, we're in the middle of a test."

"I guess you got a point."

Naruto sighed as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. He activated his Sharigan under his Gentjutsu and took his stance. In return, Yamato took a defensive stance. After reading what happened, he knew that only a fool would underestimate Naruto. Not bothering to wait any longer, Naruto sprinted foward. Closing the gap, Naruto went for a sraight punch to the face. Yamato blocked the punch with ease and countered with a straight kick to the chest. Managing to put his free arm up in time Naruto was pushed back slightly but didn't take much damage.

"Tell me Naruto, how much are you holding back?"

"Heh, I guess you noticed, it's kind of a habbit I seemed to have developed."

"You shouldn't be so overconfident. No matter who your opponent or enemy is, fight as if your life depended on it. Even the slightest mistakecan cost you your life. Now then Naruto, shall we begin?"

Naruto smirked, he was starting to respect his new sensei. He seemed to know what he was talking about. Puting his hands up to make a seal, Yamato's eyes went wide when he heard Naruto.

"Release!"

Naruto's body began to glow brightly which caused Yamato to put his hands up. When the light diminished Yamato stared at Naruto.

"So you use seal restraints, that's not common Genin knowledge."

"Yeah, well, let's just say I really enjoy reading."

"If I remember correctly the seals go up to level 10, so what level have you reached?"

"Well I started when I was young and reached level 10 a few years ago. So are you ready sensei?"

They stood once again staring each other down, this time however, Yamato made the first move. He quickly threw a few kunai which caused Naruto to smirk. Instead of pulling out a kunai of his own to deflect, Naruto dissapeared.

"Fast!" Was all that Yamato got to say.

He was able to sense Naruto behind him. Naruto went for a leg sweep which Yamato got out of the way by jumping up. Naruto saw this chance and using the momentum from the leg sweep, he twisted his body and planted both hands to the ground and landed a kick to Yamato's back, which caused him to be blown forward. Getting his footing back Naruto reapeared infront of Yamato. With no way to counter, Naruto landed two body blows and followed with an uppercut. They continued to exchange blows, neither wanting to back down. After a quick knee to the face, Naruto created space between them. He sent a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Yamato. Yamato countered with a few of his and deflected the rest. But he didn't notice the last kunai had a seal on it. It went off and Yamato became disoriented (think concussion grenade). Naruto took a second to think, he was having fun but getting nowhere. His sensei's expirience was getting the best of him.

He figured that the test was about teamwork. There was no way in hell that any Genin could beat a Jonin. At least not your ordinary one, he also wanted to see what his new teammate was made of. With this in mind, he set his plan into action. Yamato shook off the blast effect and looked around. What was once an empty field was now filled with Narutos.

"I heard you knew the Shadow Clone technique, but do you really think this'll help you against me?"

"Lightning style: Lightning Rat Violent Quake!"

Yamato's eyes widened as a wave of multiple lightning shots came towards him.

"Wood style: Wood Dome!"

The dome surrounded Yamato just in time to shield him from the blast.

(What the...? That shouldn't be possible. Damn that dome is dense...) Thought the original Naruto as he kept analyzing the dome with his Sharigan. Looking around he spotted Shino and went next to him.

"Hey Shino, been enjoying the fight?"

"You're quite skilled, I came incase you needed help or if I saw an oppening. But you seemed to be doing well yourself."

"Yeah but as you can see, I need some help. I got an Idea, that is if you're up for it..."

Shino nodded and they began to plan. Meanwhile inside the dome Yamato had been planning his next move.

"So the kid is alot stronger than the reports say he is. Didn't think he'd force me to use my wood style. But we're gonna have to work on his strategy, he seems to just try to attack."

Yamato was about to go on the offensive when the blasts stopped. He opened the dome and looked around, all the Narutos were gone but one who was kneeling and breathing heavily.

"You know Naruto, there is a reason why that Jutsu is forbidden, or is this all part of a plan?"

Naruto did not answer, he remained kneeled down trying to catch his breath. Yamato wasn't going to take any chances.

"Wood Style: Wood Prison!"

"Now then Naruto, tell me, what have we learned?"

"I've learned...that my sensei should follow his own advice."

Yamato was trying to figure out what Naruto meant when there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared it was Shino. Yamato looked around, trying to find Naruto when he was hit from behind.

"Fuinjutsu Style: Paralyze Seal!"

Yamato couldn't move and began to fall forward when Naruto caught him. He put him down and grabbed the bells.

"Alright! We passed the test." Naruto celebrated while jumping up and down.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Naruto turned around to the sound of the voice. He was met with a barrage of wood strikes, sending him off his feet and drilled into the ground. Naruto started to spit out blood, the hits cracked a few of his ribs. After the attack it was Yamato's turn to start breathing heavily. But he didn't understand why. Was it because the kid had gotten some good hits in? That was also bothering him, this boy, he is leagues away from what a Genin should be. It was becoming more and more clear that Naruto was telling the truth about the academy. There were some dumbasses there who messed with his scores and now... who knows what level he really is. Yamato kept pondering this when Naruto started to stir. It took him a few seconds but Naruto managed to get up.

"So Naruto, had enough?"

"Do you wanna tell me how it is that you got my seal off you?"

"It's simple...you see, I used a wood clone to set the trap up. While you used your trap and managed to imobolize my clone, I came out of the wood dome. You really should learn not to let your guard down."

Naruto kept staring at his sensei when a smirk slowly made its way on to his face.

"And like I told you sensei! You should really follow your own advice! NOW!

From the trees closesed to where the two were standing, Shino shot out and launched multiple kunais at Yamato. Yamato was about to reach for his own when he was wrapped up from behind by Naruto. Using his massive arms Naruto managed to get one around the face of Yamato. But Yamato managed to block the other arm from wrapping around his neck. There was a brief struggle after which Yamato managed to break Naruto's grip. But in reality Naruto let go and jumped out of the way. Yamato was about to counter-attack when the sound of something sizzling brought him out of his train of thought. Quickly looking around he saw that Shino's kunai didn't miss, they set a trap. With no time to think the tags went off. With instinct Yamato jumped straight up to get away. The tags however, where all nothing but flash bombs. The light was intense and caused Yamato to shield his eyes. While in midair he felt his body get turned around. Yamato managed to see Naruto above him before he got sent flying towards the ground. Yamato hit the ground hard. Trying to move, he felt a shock flow thtough all over his body. Shino quickly reached Yamato and grabbed the bells.

"It seems that your plan worked Naruto." Said Shino as he tossed one of the bells to his teammate.

"Yeah but it was a team effort Shino, we passed together."

Shino nodded then extended his hand, Naruto smiled and returned the gesture. But after which Shino kept his hand out.

"Naruto would you return my glasses now?"

Naruto began to laugh. He honestly forgot he still had them on. Yamato began to sit down at this point with a confused look on his face, he just stared at the two of them.

"So Yamato-sensei, did we pass?" Asked Naruto as he and shino held up the bells.

Yamato just nodded as he took a deep breath. He couldn't belive that these two gennin pushed him and managed to get the bells. Needless to say he was impressed. But he needed to make sure of one thing.

"Congratulations you two, tell me how did you come up with the plan?"

"Naruto came up with the plan Yamato-sensei."

Yamato and Shino began to stare at Naruto, waiting for an explanation. Naruto let out a sigh, he once again found himself at a crossroads. On one hand he could say that he was lucky when he guessed that he was fighting a clone. And the other option was that he could tell them the truth, that's thanks to the Sharigan he knew that it was a clone and that's why he signaled Shino to send his bugs to the dome instead of after the one that came out. Having weighed his options he came to a decision.

"Alright before I go and explain my awesomeness, there's a few things I need to explain. I don't like lying or secrets and I don't think there's a difference between them. Shino, Hinata and I'm willing to bet Yamato-sensei knows about me."

Yamato at this point had a pretty good Idea of what Naruto was about to say. He was about to stop him when Naruto turned his attention to him, giving him a look that said he knew what he was doing and Yamato decided to trust the boy and stayed quiet.

"The truth is that the Nine Tail Fox that attacked the village and killed the Hokage is inside me. I hope that you still want to be on the same team."

"I was wondering why you had two different types of chakara. My insects can sense chakara and from you I sensed two. But regardless it does not change my opinion of you, I will keep your secrect."

"Thank you Shino, but I got one more for you and Yamato sensei."

Both Yamato and Shino were curious to what secret could be bigger than the Nine Tails. Naruto lowered his head at this point and took a deep breath.

"One last thing, much like the Nine tails, what I'm about to show you is considered an S rank secret. With permission from the Hokage I am the only one allowed to tell my secret. Anybody else who reveals it will be dealt with. With you two there are only three other people alive that know this, you don't wanna know what happen to those who aren't."

Both Shino and Yamato exchanged glances at each other. Yamato was particularly very curious and slighlty nervous to Naruto's warning. The boy for the most part single-handedly took him head on, and held his own. Even though Yamato held back he was sure Naruto did the same. After a few seconds Naruto raised his head, his once ocean blue eyes now a dark red.

"Sha, Sha, SHARIGAN!?" Said Yamato as he was shocked at what he was seeing. Shino on the other hand remained silent, doing his best to keep his usual calm and collective personality.

"How is this possible Naruto? Only an Uchiha can have those eyes."

"Yamat-sensei, much like you being able to use the wood style there are more than one way to have these eyes. But before you start thinking, no I did not steal them it just turns out I am an Uchiha.

"If that's true then why have you not made this knowledge known?" Asked Shino who much like his father was a man of facts.

Yamato nodded as he was also curious. From what the Hokage told him and from what he has read, Naruto's life was hell but with claiming his place as an Uchiha. With only him and Sasuke being the last Uchihas they would have been treated like royalty.

"There are many reasons why, but I can't tell you that just yet. But one day I will explain that part."

Yamato and Shino remained quite at this point taking everything in. Yamato was the first to speak.

"Well Naruto, I will keep your secret, but I will have a word with the Hokage."

"I figured, I'll go with you, Im pretty sure he will call for me either way."

"Very well then. Naruto, Shino and along with Hinata, are now teammates. We will have our first mission tomorrow. You are dissmissed for today."

With the test now over and his stomach growling, Naruto looked at his teammates and his sensei.

"Well I guess I'm hungry . Hey! How about as our first celebration as a team, we get some lunch. We could get it to go and have lunch with Hinata."

"Sounds like a good plan, Shino what about you?"

"My father wanted me home after the exam was done, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"It's decided then, next stop Ichirakus!"

 **Author's Notes** :

There you have it! I apologize for the long wait and I hope I was able to make up for it. My life has been a bit crazy but it's finally back to normal. I hope to update the next chapter sooner and as always don't forget to R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of it's character's

 **Team 8's Trainning Ground**

Two months have passed since team eight began going on missions, or as Naruto referees to them.

" Waist of my fucking time!".

He tries to sneak of and leave a clone in his place, only for Hinata to be there and clock him in the head. She reminds him that he needs to be there for the small missions just like he would for the big one's. Well... that and the fact that if he does not both, Her and Ayame would kill him.

 **Flashback**

" Alright Hinata where are you taking me?"

" Right... here take of the blind fold".

Naruto did as he was told and found himself at the riverbank.

" Hey Hinata if we were coming to the riverbank why did you blind fold..."

Naruto could not finish his sentence he couldn't take his eyes of Hinata. During her time at the hospital her hair grew out, she liked the way it looked so she decided not to cut it, so she had it in a ponytail. She was wearing a t-shirt that was cut reviling her flat stomach it stopped short before reaching her developing chest. On her hand's she had black leather fingerless gloves. Much like himself she was wearing torn jeans with some sneakers.

" Is there something wrong Naruto?"

She said in a playful tone that send shiver's down his spine. Before he could form any words he was turnd around.

" Hey! Naruto".

Naruto did not know what he did but he wanted to figure it out. That way he could do it again. He was staring at Ayame and much like Hinata she was dressed very diffrently. Her hair that is usually underneath a bandana was now straighten out. She was wearing a muscle shirt that showd a good amount of cleavage. And she was wearing some short short's that showd of her surprisingly toned legs. The girls stood together just smiling at the blonde. Who at this point felt like the world's biggets dumbass, since he could not say a dam word.

" Naruto, me and Hinata have been talking for awhile".

" Yeah and we both came to a conclusion".

Ayame said as Hinata and herself got closer to Naruto, each one wrapping themselves around one of his arms. They planted a kiss on him witch he returnd with no complain.

" We love you Naruto."

They both said together as they hugged him. For the first time in his life Naruto was left speechless.

" I love the both of you and with my life I vow to protect you both".

 **End of Flash Back**

We currently find Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Sasuke training. Having already finish their missions for the day they all trainned together. Being the logical one Shino asked Naruto if he could train with them. He did not want to be a burden on the team. Even after Naruto and Hinata assured him that he would not be, Shino insisted. The four of them would train about every day after missions. At first they focued on Shino's chakara control with the tree climbing exercise. He had very little trouble learning it witch caused Sasuke anoyce. Mainly beacuse Naruto would always hold it over his head. After a month of chakara control training, both Shino and Sasuke manage to master walking on water. Having done that Naruto told them that from that point on it was time to toughen up. The four of them would do a psysical trainning rutine that Naruto had come up with. It was baisically his own trainning scheduel minus the seals. Afterwards it was some sparing. But today Naruto had something different in mind.

" Why are you having me do this dumbass, I already know my nature chakara and why am I holding paper!?"

Said Sasuke as he and Shino were each holding a pice of paper.

" Shut it, hey Shino do me a favor and channel your chakara trough the paper".

Shino nodded after a few seconds the paper cut it self in half and the sides were reduced to dust.

" Way to go Shino. It seems you got two elements going for you". said Naruto.

" What! how?"

" Sasuke that is why Naruto-kun gave you the paper, so we could find out if you had more then just fire".

Sasuke looked at Hinata and nodded, much like Naruto Sasuke had develope feelings for Hinata. She was like a little sister to him, but one that could kick his ass. Her kindness and strength made him respect her, not like the fan girls that he would have to deal with. Channeling his chakara the leaf crumbled and then set on fire.

" The're you go dumbass, you have got a lightning too".

Sasuke had his famous Uchiha smrik on his face. As he began to think of all the new power he will have. And while he was wondering, Naruto was thinking how to go about trainning them. With him and Sasuke having the same elements that would be easy, but with Shino he didn't want to leave him out. After thinking it through he spoke up.

" Hey Yamato-sensei any chance you could help us out?"

when the others were unable to find him . Naruto just pointed up they found Yamato just leanning on a branch.

" So you found me Naruto, I must say I was wondering when you where gonna ask me for help. After all I am your sensei arn't I ?"

" We are sorry Yamato-sensei, we thought since your a jonin that you would be to busy to help us out". said Hinata being the kind hearted person she is, she din't want to hurt anyones feelings.

" While it's true that I'm usually busy, just don't forget you are my gennin I want you to be prepared for anything. Now then Shino, Hinata I can help you both with your element training. As for Sauske...".

" I'll handle that sensei, Sasuke and I share the same elements it shouldn't be a problem".

Said Naruto as he stood up and began to strech.

" Alright then why don't we get started".

with that Yamato, Hinata and Shino made there way to the other side of the training field. Leaving Sasuke patiently waiting for Naruto, who was taking his sweetass time streching.

" So Sasuke how did you learn to use fire style?"

" Well my dad taught me by holding a leaf, and burning it using only chakara.

" Perfect do that but try to make the leaf crumble".

Sauske nodded and grabbed a leaf from the tree, as he began to channel chakara Naruto made a clone.

" What's with the clone Naruto?"

" Well, he is here to fill the void you will have when I'm gone".

" What?, what are you gonna be doing?"

" I got my own thing, besides if you really need me he will let me know".

before Sasuke could get another word in Naruto shunshin out.

 **Namikaze compound**

Naruto made his way to his training room. Making a few clones they all began to work on seals. After sometime Naruto looked at the seal, feeling confident he tossed to one of the clones. The clone nodded and wraped the seal on the kunia. Tossing it to the other side of the room the clone began to consetrat. There was a yellow flash and in a instant the clone was on the other side of the room. Only there was a slight problem when he appeard it instantly disspled. The memory flodded the original, where he saw that it had reapeard with half his body gone. Having this knowlege Naruto made some adjusments.

Tossing another seal to a clone who had a looked on his face that said Fuuuuuuuck! After seeing what happend to the other one. Taking a deep breath the clone launch the kunia, there was a flash and when the clone came out he was sent flying to the wall.

" **It seems that your making progress in your fathers technique".**

" Yeah I almost got it, I just cant belive space time jutsu was this hard".

 **3 Hours later**

" Yes! Yes! I did it!".

yelled Naruto jumping up and down, he was so into his victory dance he didn't even notice Hinata sneaking up on him. Witch was to bad for him, because as soon as she was in range she jump foward and just clocked him on his head.

" Ow! Hinata-chan, what was that for?"

" What have you been doing? you have been gone for 3 hours".

Naruto nursed his head, while trying to figure out how he lost track of time.

" I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time. But wait till you see what I can do now".

Hinata put her hands on her hips, witch baisacilly told Naruto that he better hurry or get clocked again. He quickly grabed a few three pronged kunia, simalar to the one Minato usto use. They walked outside and Naruto put one of the kunia at their feet. Taking a deep breath Naruto launched two kunia in diffrent directions, once they got a good distance away there was a flash of yellow. In what appeard to be a instant, Naruto was kneeling infront of Hinata with both kunia in hand and out of breath.

" Naruto that was amazing, are you ok?"

" Yeah just need to get usto the jutsu. It seem's to take a toll on my chakara, that's why I can only make three jumps right now".

" Naruto, we should get going the others have been waiting for us".

Taking a few more breaths Naruto got back to his feet, and they both took off.

 **Back at the training field**

Naruto and Hinata made their way to the others, where Sasuke and Shino were in the middle of a taijutsu spar. Yamato was standing there but he was not alone.( What's Kakashi doing here?) thought Naruto.

" Ah Naruto I'm glad your back, what happend?"

" Sorry about that Yamato-sensei, I was working on a new Jutsu and lost track of time".

" A new Jutsu you say, your a little on the young side arn't you". Said Kakashi with his face burried in a book.

" Indeed although Naruto do remember your freinds next time".

Naruto grind while rubbing the back of his head, but quickly stoped when Yamato began to do his goulish face again.

" Did I make myself clear Naruto?"

" Yes sensei, no problem just drop the face".

Yamato stopped and as he did Sasuke and Shino walked up.

" Hey BAKA! what happened? Your clone popped hours ago".

" Shut it TEME! I must have not notice, besides did you even get the leaf to crumble?"

(so he's teaching Sasuke natrue chakara) thought Kakashi as he put his book up.

" It crumbled you BAKA!"

" Hurray!"

Naruto said in a moking tone that irritated Sasuke, but before he could get a word out Kakashi stood infront of the bloned.

" So Naruto it seems you have been helping out Sasuke. While I appreciate the help I wanted to ask you why?"

" Why the fuck those it matter Kakashi".

" Naruto! you should be disrespectful, he is..."

" Kakashi Hatake , son of the white fang of the leaf, trained by the fourth Hokage, former captin of the anbu. And is also known as the copy ninja. I know who he is".

No one said a word you could feel the tension rising in the air. As the stare down began between Naruto and Kakashi. After a few moments Kakashi did his eye smile.

" So it seems that you like to read, but that still didn't answer my question".

" It's really simple... he asked and I helped. Besides if I don't then who will? Tell me Kakashi-senei have the fan girl and house broken puppy learn how to walk on trees?"

Kakashi eye smile was gone, and the staring contest continued.

" Well I'm glad that your helping your comrades, but dont forget that you are still learning yourself".

" If your so unsure of my ability, then why not test me yourself".

" Maybe I will".

Having nothing else to say Kakashi shushin out. After a few moments Naruto sighed knowing what was about to happen.

" Naruto why did you do that?"

" It's simple sensei... he asked".

Everyone sweat dropped.

" Naruto that's not what I meant, just remember to be more respectfull next time".

Sighing Naruto just nodded, seeing that Yamato said goodbye and shushin away.

"So how did yall's trainning go?"

" It went great Naruto-kun".

" Indeed, altough I feel that it will take some time before I can get the hang of nature chakara".

" I know that feeling, you wouldn't belive what I had to go trough".

Naruto said as he sat down next to a tree. Grabbing one of his chains there was a puff of smoke and a bottle of water appeard.

" Hey dobe what's that?"

"It's called water dumbass".

" Not that! I was asking about that chain of yours".

" Oh that well it's a special chian i designed myself".

" Is that right Naruto? would you mind telling us why they are so special?

asked Shino, having been his team mate for over two months. He's learn that Naruto has a nack for suprises.

" Sure you see there are a few things that make these chains special. First is that there not your ordinary steel, it's a special type that's about ten times stronger. Also after a few trials, I managed to also make them a storage compartment. There's a few other things, but I dont feel like talking about those".

" I see well then I should get going, my father wanted me home early today". with that Shino took off.

" Hey Naruto we should get going".

" Yeah, hey Sasuke we going out to eat with Ayame. You wanna come with?"

having just been through a intest trainning sesion, and feeling hungry he nodded.

 **The Yakiniku restaurant**

The three of them made there way into the resturant, surprisingly they were seated with out much problem. The waitress came to the table, shooting a disscuting look at Naruto. She quickly took Sasukes and Hinata's order, but before Naruto could get a word out she left. Sasuke just sat there looking at the two, having been tranning and spending time with them he has come to notice alot. Wanting to say something to lighten the mood, Sasuke was speard further into his booth seat.

" Oh no.. Sasuke look out".

said Naruto with a smile on his face as Sasuke tried to free himself from his capture. He began to pry the death grip of the blonde, while her team meates stood by.

" Really Ino, can't you ever controll yourself?" said Shikamaru

" Shut it Shikumaru, I'm just gonna hold my Sasuke because he's missed me".

" Ino, let go of me. What are you eveing doing here?"

" We finished our job's early so Asuma-sensei brought us".

said Choji as they pulled up some chairs to join the group.

" Where is Asuma-sensei?"

asked Hinata as they all looked around.

" Must have slipped out when we all got distracted, what a drag he said it was his treat".

they began to talk amongst themselves when the waitress came back with their drinks.

" Here you go and what would you three be having?"

she said while looking at team 10, they gave them their orders and was about to leave when Sasuke spoke.

" Hey do me a favor, get us a new waitress".

everyone trund to look at the Uchiha suprised to say the least, execpt Naruto who had a smrik on his face.

" I'm sorry but did I do something wrong?

asked the waitress playing all innocent.

" Yeah you suck as a waitress". said Naruto

not feeling welcome anymore the waitres excused her self and walked away. after as few minutes they got a new waitress who was kind and took everyone's order. They continued talking, as they did Ino couldn't help but to feel a little jealous of Hinata. There she was happy with a new look, and the way Naruto just held her as they talk. Meanwile she tried to get Sasuke to do the same thing and he just ignored her advances. There food had arrive.

" Hey Hinata how long have you and Naruto been together?"

asked Ino curious to how the two came to be.

" Well we have been living togther for a few years, but we only started been toghter a few months ago".

" Really? why did it take that long? the way you two act, you been together longer".

Hinata didn't answer instead she turnd her head to Naruto, who was currently stuffing his face. In a attempt to beat Choji in eating the most BBQ. Feeling all the stares Naruto stoped.

" It's simple really...".

" Hey Hinata did you miss me?"

said Kiba interrupting Naruto as they all turned to him and akumaru, who was resting on his head.

" Hi Kiba , no I didn't miss you why would I?"

Naruto smirk at her answer, while everyone was supries Hinata sure wasn't the shy person she was before.

" Come on Hinata you know that your with the wrong guy. You should be with an alpha like me".

kiba was smirking like an idiot when Naruto grab his water bottle and threw it at kibas head. it connected and it rolled away, Kiba's smirk was gone.

" Fetch boy".

" What the hell did you say...".

" Excuse me".

Everyone turned around to see that it was Ayame. and much like Hinata she had a new look on. She made her way to sit on Naruto's right side, where Naruto gave her a big kiss.

" What the hell!"

yelled evreyone who was there.

" What? I tried to tell you that it was simple".

" How dare you cheat on Hinta!"

said Kiba pointing his finger at Naruto. No one knew what to say... well almost no one.

" What a drag, listen Kiba due us all a favor and shut up?"

" What was that!?"

" Look although I may not know why? From her reaction and the fact that she hasn't said anything. It seems that the three of them are in a relationship".

they turned to look at the three who where just sitting there.

" Shikamaru is right you guys, Naruto, Ayame and myself are in a relationship".

" How does that work?" asked Ino.

" Like I said its simple I love them, they love me. And apperently they are not afraid to share".

the table was quite for awhile when Choji spoke up .

" Well congratulation you guys".

" What do you mean congratulations! this is wrong Hinata should not be in this sick bastards harem".

" I guess it's time you learned your place Kiba".

Naruto got out of his seat and stood infront of Kiba.

" So you ready for me to show everyone, that your nothing more than a lucky weak loser".

Naruto did not say anything instead, he quickly grabed kibas arm twisting it around his back and began leading him out the door.

 **Outside the restaurant**

" Let go of me!"

" Look Kiba you got two option right now. The frist being the better one, you walk away with Akumaru there and I'll let this one go".

" Cut the crap! Let's go Akumaru!"

the two began to run twoards Naruto, who wasent even trying to get out of the way.

" Kiba! What the hell are you doing?"

everyone's head turned to look at the source of the voice. Standing there was a young woman, she had long brown hair on a ponytail with two bangs framing her face. She was wearing a Konoha jacket with no pockets, and short blue pants. She had light lipstick and her clan's fang tattos on her face.

" Sis what are you doing here?"

" Well mom said you were taking forever getting our take out. So she sent me to get your ass".

" Hana you don't understand, I have to protect Hinata from this guy".

Hana turned her head to look at the group, who where just standing there. She then turned her head to Naruto, thinking to her self a few things. Like that he is a lot taller then she tought, also the way he was staring at her. It felt as though she was staring into the eyes of an alpha.

" Kiba let's get going".

" But sis...".

" I said now! get the food and let's get going".

" You got really lucky Naruto, but next time I'll beat you down and take Hinata".

" I recomend you listen to your sister like a good little dog".

Kiba groweld at Naruto's comment then left with his sister.

 **A few weeks later**

Naruto and Hinata were walking around the village it was a nice day to be out, they had no missions and Hinata wanted a picnic. As they where making their way to the park they ran into Sasuke with a large travel back pack.

" Hi Sauske, what are you up to?" asked Hinata

" Hey guys im on may way to meet Kakashi and the others, we got our frist C-rank today".

He shot a quick look at Naruto, when the words C-rank came out of his mouth.

" What the hell! when did this happen?" said Naruto

" Today actually we got assing a escort mission for a guy name Tazuna".

" Wow that's great Sauske, isn't Naruto".

" Yeah... ( Royally gonna go get in gramps face after this) well then don't forget what I taught you. I'm sure the fan girl and dog wont be of much use.

" Don't worry Dobe, did you forget Im a Uchiha".

Naruto smirked, he reached for his chain unsealing a three prong kunia.

" What's with the kunia?"

" Well...

 **A few hours later**

Team seven where making there way down the road, having just stop to take a rest. They have been traveling for awhile, having to deal with their clients constant annoynce. Tazuna was a grey haired old man, he had a big beard and wore a v neck blac shirt with grey pants and sandelss. He reeked of sake and when he spoke it was mainly to bitch and moan that there were kids protecting him. Kakashi had assured him many times that he was in good hands. He also reminded Tazuna that he was a eliet jonnin so there really was nothing to worry about. As they walked Sasuke pulled out the three progend kunia Naruto gave him. Wanting to examen it futher, he kept trying to figure out the secrect to it.

" Hey Sasuke-kun what's that?"

" It's nothing, I guess you could just call it a gift".

Sakura looked at the kunia and began to think of all the girls she knew that could have done it.

" That kunia smells like that bastard Naruto, I bet it was from him wasen't it Sasuke".

said kiba clenching his fist in anger at anything having to do with the blonde.

" What are you talking about Kiba? Why would he take anything from Naruto?"

" Oh you didn't know, Sasuke here has been spending alot of time with Naruto ".

Sakura turned around to look at Sausuke who was putting the kunia up.

" Is that true Sauske? why would you spend time with him? I mean it's non of my business but...

" Your right it is non of your business, so drop it".

said Sasuke stoping Hinata while shooting a pissed off look at Kiba.

" Aww come on don't be like that tell her, you two have become friends and...

Kiba was interrupted when they heard a noise from behind them. From out of nowhere two shinobi showed up, one was on the floor kneeling. He had camouflge clothes on with black boots. On his right arm he had a metal gauntlet with claws, it also had a chain on it witch was connected to his partner. His partner was currently in mid air, he had a brown shirt and shorts. His gauntlet was on his left arm and their faces were coverd behind a mask. The three of them and Tazuna watched in horror as the duo use the chain to tie up Kakashi. Or so they thought in one motion the two pulled on the chain and Kakashi was ripped to pieces. They disappared before there eyes, they looked around when Akumaru began to bark behind Kiba. The two reaper behind him there gauntlets arms pulled back, they where about to strike when Sasuke took action. He pulled out a shuriken and kunia and launched them both. They caught the chain and held it in place stopping them momenteraly. But Sasuke didn't let up, suprsing evereyone there he reaperd between the two smashing his fist into the face of the one on the right. He then quickly did a one eighty and kicked the other in the solarplexes. The man got the wind knocked out of him and fell to his knees. He tied the Shinobi up with the wire string before taking a page out of Naruto's move and kneed the man in the face.

" Fang over Fang!"

Sauske turnd around in time to see his teammate, trying to hit the other one who was running towards Sakura. He was a few feet away from them when Kakashi appeard, in one move the man was knocked out.

" Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura.

" Yo, good job you all did what you where suppose to. ( So it seems Sauske trainning with Naruto has paid off, these where chunnin and he didn't even seem to try to beat them). Now then before we go any where Tazuna, tell me why did you lie?"

They all turned to look at Tazuna, he kept looking to the ground not wanting to face them.

" Well you see...

 **The hokage tower**

Team eight stood infront of the Hokage, having just came back from catching the cat again.

" Ah team eight, seems that you capture tora the cat and in record time it seems".

" Yes lord Hokage, is there any more missons for us today". asked Yamato

The Hokage began to look trough his paper work on his table. He had picked out a few papers when his front door opend. They all turnd to see that it was a small brown dog, he was wearing a leaf headband.

" Pakku why are you here? Did something happend?" asked the Hokage

" Yes lord Hokage, it turns out Tazuna lied about the seriousness of his request".

" Hey gramps what's he talking about? and who is he".

" Naruto this Pakku one of Kakashis ninja hounds. Now then tell me what happend?"

" Very well, Kakashis team was ambush by the Demon Brothers".

" What happpend are they ok?" asked Hinata.

" Yes they are fine they defeated them both with out much trouble. Afterwards Tazuna told Kakashi evreything. That a drug lord by the name of Gato is after him, due to the fact that he sent chunnin level shinobi Kakashi feels that the next will be stronger. So he sent me here in order to request for a second team as back up".

when the words back up were said the Hokage shot a quick glance at Naruto who had a grin on his face that threaten to split his head. The Hokage new what was coming.

" Alright! let's go! What do you say gramps?"

The hokage had a hard time hidding his smile. Deep down he knew Naruto wanted to go and seeing as they where the team infront of him and they where good to go.

" Very well then, Yamato you and team eight are to go to wave country and assist team seven".

" Hai Lord Hokage, now then team eight go home and pack up and meet at the villages main gate in one Hour".

" Wait I will lead you the way back". said Pakku

" Alright then well see you at the gate".

 **Leaf village gate**

Naruto and Hinata where at the village gate waiting for there team to arrive. Naruto paced up and down trying to figure out what to do. While he didn't feel that there was any immediate danger, with Kakashi being who he was and Sasuke had improved allot. He was trying to figure out what to do, if Sasuke used the kunia he gave him. Having never really tried to make a jump that big, let alone with so many pepole.

" (Hey fox do you think that if I use your chakara I can make the jump?)"

 **" Should be possible, just know this even if you use my chakara you will feel the strain".**

" ( Got it, let's just hope that it wont suck that much)".

Naruto continued to pace when Yamato showed up.

" Hey Yamato-sensei there something I should tell you".

" What is it Naruto?"

" To make a long story short, Sasuke has one of my seals on him. It's a spacetime seal so on the of chance he activates it, we should be able to get to them faster".

" Interesting your using justsu that only the second and forth masterd. Are you sure that you can do it?"

" Yes I am".

 **With team seven**

Team seven had been making there way twoards the land of the waves. Since the attack the trip had been a quite one. They were all reflcting on what had happen.

" Hey Kakashi how long do you think that it will take for your back up tp arrive?"

" Hard to say, altough i know Pakku wont let us down. How about we take a short rest".

" Hey Sasuke do you mind if we talk?"

" What is it Sakura".

" Well I was wondering if you had been training Naruto?"

" Where did that come from?"

" Well Naruto was always weak he could never do anything. And in the end of the academy, he changed so much. Then Kiba said you had been haging out alot, so I was wondering if you could train me too".

" Look Sakura, if you where really interested in training then you would have done it along time ago. As for Naruto the truth is he has been trainig me".

Sakura didn't say anything after that they just sat in silence. With there break ending they started making there way down the road. All seem well for awhile when Kakashi signalled them to stop. Drawing there kunia Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke looked around trying to find the threat.

" Kiba do you smell anything?" asked Sasuke, wich Kiba nodded no.

" Get Down!"

yelled Kakashi as he tackled Tazuna to the ground. You could hear the air being sliced before it came to a complete stop. They all looked up to where the noise ended, there high up on a tree was a massive broad sword. It was had been thrown with such force, it had cleanly cut half way into it. On it's hilt stood a man, he had white leg and arm warmers. He wore a black short sleve shirt, black pants and sandels. His lower part of his face was coverd in bandages, he had brown eyes and small hardly visible eye brows.

" Well if it isn't Zaubuza Momochi, rouge ninja from the hidden mist".

said Kakashi as he moved foward positioning himself between Zabuza and Tazuna.

" Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja its a shame that your here . But I have to take the old man with me now".

" Is that right, manji formation now!... as for I guess there is no choice".

Kakashi said as he reached for his headband. He lifted it up reaveling a scar that cover his left eye.

" Ah the Sharigan right at the start I am honored".

said Zabuza tension rose as Kakashi reviled his fully mature Sharigan, it locked on to Zabuza. Before anything could be done Zabuza jumped into the water from the lake that was next to them.

" Hidden Mist Jutsu".

The Mist began to sorrund them and growing thicker. To the point where one could hardly see there own hand.

" Do not let your gaurd down. Zabuza is a master a the silent kill, even the slightest mistake can cost you your life".

The three of them nodded, but Kiba and Akumaru began to tremble. This feeling of death was more intense then when Naruto gave it to them. Sakura was more or less the same way, but Sauske he was holding on better.

" Look out!"

yelled Kakashi as they all got out of the way. Zabuza had appeard in between them all of them, his sword drawn back as he was about to strike. Kakashi quickly moved to intercept, shoving his kunia into Zabuza. But there was no blood instead water began to fall out if the wound, before dispelling. Zabuza immediatly reaperd and cut Kakashi in half, only to get another water clone. Kakashi stood behind Zabuza with a kunia at his throat. Getting ready to end it Kakashi was struck from behind by another clone. Landing in the lake with the clone following him.

" Water style : Water Prison Jutsu".

The clone stuck his hand infront of Kakashi, the water from the lake began to form a dome a round him. Trying to find away to move he found it diffcult, the jutsu prove to be more of a pain. Team seven looked on trying to figure out what to do, Kakashi was trap by a clone and the original was walking towards them. The three stood there ground protecting the bridge builder.

" Tell me do you three consider your selves ninja?"

" Of course we are, we passed our test". said Kiba

" Hahahahaha, you are pathetic. Do you think that passing a simple test makes you a ninja. You three are nothing more then pathetic, little children playing ninja!"

" That's it! Let's go Akumaru".

Kiba changed Akumaru into himslef, they both took there stance growling at Zabuza who just looked on.

" Kiba wait!"

yelld Sasuke and Kakashi but it was to late they both charged ahead.

" Beast micmory: Fang over Fang!"

Zabuza just stood there as Kiba and Akumaru came closer. He grip the hilt of his sword tightly, in one swift motion Zabuza drove the hilt into the face of Kiba. The blood began to spill out of Kiba's face as he was sent flying, seeing this Akumaru stopped. Zabuza waisted no time dashing towards Akumaru.

" Fire-style: Fireball jutsu!"

Sasuke launched a giant fireball at Zabuza, who easly got out of the way. Turning his attention to Sasuke they both charged each other. Sauske new that he only one chance, Zabuza swung his sword when Sasuke disappeared. Even do he was caught off gaurd Zabuza quickly brought up his sword, blocking Sasuke who was trying to shove his kunia into his back. Using his strength Zabuza pushed back Sasuke before taking another swing. Seeing this Sasuke jumped back before going back at him. Sakura, Tazuna and Kakashi where in awe as Sasuke was relentless.

" ( What the hell? Is this the results of Narutos trainig?)

thought Kakashi seen how far Sasuke has come in such a short time. Sakura didn't know what to do, she wanted to help but felt that she would get in the way. Meanwhile Sasuke began to feel the strain on his body from the fight. It fet like going against Naruto with out his seals. He needed to free Kakashi, that's when he came up with a plan. Unfortunately before he could do anything, Zabuza landed a hard straight to his chest witch caused him to jump back. Sasuke was kneeling in front of Zabuza trying to catch his breath.

" I"ll give you this much kid, you have entertained me more then I thought".

" I'm just getting started!"

Said Sasuke as he stood up a look of defience in his eyes. He took a deep breath, as he shoot a quick glance at his team. It was not a pretty site to say the least, his sensei capture one of his teammates injurd the other useless.

" Alright then, hey! Kakashi sensei... train them better next time".

Everyone was shocked even Zabuza raised a eyebrow to what was said. Sasuke Began to flash trough hand sings, when Kakashi saw what he was about to do he yelled.

" Sasuke stop your almost out of chakara! You wont be able to do that jutsu".

Zabuza reconigzed the hand sings, he then quickly began to flow trought his own standing between Sauske and his clone.

" Die! " Water style: Water Dragon jutsu!"

as Zabusa said that from the lake a giant water dragon rose, flying full speed at Sasuke.

" Go to hell you bastard! Lightning style: False Darkness!"

The lightining spear went flying twoards Zabuza's water dragon. The jutsu collied as they fought for dominace, Sasuke tried to pump more chakara into the jutsu. But he had reach his limit, with his chakara gone the water dragon over came the lightning. The water dragon hit Sasuke head on, sending him crashing into the trees.

" Sasuke!"

yelled Sakura as she wanted to go help, but she knew she had to try and protect Tazuna. Zabuza looked at Sasuke, he wasn't moving since hitting the tree. Tazuna felt lower then he ever had, beacuse of him these kids lives where about to end. Zabuza began to walk towards Saukura and Tazuna, these caused Sakura to put her self between them.

" Stay behind me" said Sakura.

" You still wish to play ninja... then die!"

said Zabuza as he got closer to them. Sasuke began to stir, his body was racked in the worst pain he had ever felt. Seeing what was about to happen Sasuke tried to move, but no good his body was hardly responding. Thinking quickly Sasuke reached into his kunia pouch.

 **Flashback**

" Look your stuck with a fan girl and a dog, that kunia is your trump card". said Naruto

" What do you mean?"

" It's simple, if your ever in a life and death situation. And I mean a life or death situation, channel your chakara into it. When you do that a amazing power will come to you".

" What! are you serious".

Naruto smirked

" Now would I lie to you?"

 **Flashback end**

Sasuke was holding on to the three pronged kunia, reaching deep down he channeld what ever chakara he had left.

 **With team eight**

Team eight where making there way trough the path being lead by paccu, when Naruto felt the signal.

" Guy's I have the signal grab on to me".

said Naruto as they came to a stop and did as they where told. Naruto was deep in tought, his body became cloked in the nine tails chakara.

" What in the world this kid is the..."

Pakku did not finish his sentece as there was a flash and they where gone.

 **With team eight**

There was a flash infront of Sasuke looking up he saw Naruto and his team. Naruto's Sharigan flared to life as he assessed the situation, while realising his seals. The others where shaking of the motion sickness from the jump.

" Die!"

Naruto turned his head and saw that Sakura was in danger, Zabuza not noticing the flash brought down his swoard. Clunk! was the sound heard as Zabuza found his sword hitting the ground.

" What!?"

said Zabuza as he looked around, not only did the girl escaped but so did the bridge builder.

" Wind style : Great breaktrough!"

Zabuza jumped out of the way as the wind tornado headed for him. Looking for the source of the attack, he spotted the new arrivals he grew angrier. The wind jutsu had caused his mist to dissaper.

" What the hell! you said that amazing power would come to me!" said Sasuke who was still on the floor.

" Did I lie?" said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

" What's going on who are you pepole? Would you let me down."

said Tazuna who was currently been held over a Naruto's clone shoulder.

" I am Yamato and this is my team, we are here to help you".

At this point Sakura began to stir, as she opend her eyes and her vision cleard up she began to blush. Due to the fact that she was being carried bridalstyle.

" Na..Naruto?"

" Hey there sweetheart, what did I tell you about trainning".

" More kids playing ninja! you leaf shinobi are a disgrace. I'll tell you what I told these other weaklings, Im here for the bridge builder". Said Zabuza

" Well if it isn't Zabuza Mamochi one of the seven sword ninja from the mist, never thought some one like you would work for Gato".

said Yamato assesing the situation, while Naruto put Sakura down and walked over towards Zabuza.

" Naruto wait! dont do it let Yamato handel him".

said Kakashi who was still imobolized. Naruto turned his head to look at him and smirked.

" Hey Yamato-sensei do you mind?"

Yamato just nodded, he had faith in him.

" Alright, so you think that leaf shinobi are a discrasse do you?"

" Listen boy! I've had with these ga..."

Zabuza didn't know what hit him, one second he was talking the next there was a pain in his face, stomach then chest. Kakashi was amazed his Sharigan had track evrything, the straight punch to the face the hook to the body follwed by a powerfull kick to the chest. Zabuza shook it off as he stood up. But the look on his face had changed to one of anger, while Naruto just smirk. Puthing his hands together Naruto began to flare his chakara wildy

 **" Now then... It's time you learn your place!"**

Aurthors notes: Well there you go guys hope it was worth the wait till next time. Dont forget to R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

"Now then...it's time your learn your place!" ( and cue Naruto fight music, you know the one where fights Neji at the exams)

Kakashi and Sakura where incomplete shock at what they where seeing let alone what they felt. Kakashi felt surprise having never seen someone Naruto's age unleash so much chakara. Sakura felt calm... too calm as if the feeling that everything was gonna be alright, as the feeling sweapted her body. Sasuke on the other hand well he was angry but it wasn't out of jealousy. No it was two things the first being that he felt he wasn't training hard enough. The second being that he felt disrespected by Naruto. He knew the blonde held back having asked him from time to time. Naruto always told him that he was getting at least eighty-five percent, but now he knew that it was a lie.

( I"ll kick his ass later)

thought Sasuke as he laid there thanking Kami was alive let alone conscious, he did just go to absolute zero. The chakara around Naruto began to die down once it was all gone, an arua began to surrounded Naruto. It was a beautiful site as the aura kept changing from blue to red.

" Do you think that by putting on a show you can scare me!"

said Zabuza as he lifted his sword ready to attack seeing this Naruto reached for his chain. He pulled out a new sword it was jet black with sharp theeth on the bottom front, towards the center it had a small curve in it till it returnd to normal size closer to the hilt. Naruto took his stance he turned his body with his right leg and arm foward sword at the ready, while having his left leg shoulder with apart behind him as for his left arm he placed it behind is back. Naruto dashed foward at incredible speed Zabuza braced himself, bringing his sword up to deflect Naruto's stirke. Zabuza deflected the diagnal slash in doing so he went for a horizontal strike trying to cut the blode in half at the waist. Naruto saw this and manage to bring his sword up to block.

( Dam that's a heavy sowrd)

Thought Naruto as he felt the impact, if he wasn't pumping chakara trough his body the way he was that might have hurt. They quickly exchanged blows at high speeds that only Yamato and Kakashi were able to follow.

" This kid is incredible, why didn't I get him from the start".

said Tazuna causing Sakura to sink her head while the now sitting down Sasuke shot him a look of anger.

" You shouldn't be speaking, after all you did lie to the Hokage about the seriousness of your request. Your lucky that you didn't get my team from the beginning. That boy and I don't like liars and could careless for their reasons. If it had been us... you would have been on your own".

Said Yamato in such a cold tone that Tazuna just back away from the man.

 **" Fire style: pheinox fire jutsu!"**

Naruto fired multiple fire balls at Zabuza who began evasive maneuvers to dodge all of them. Managing to get away from the jutsu Zubuza took a swing at Naruto, seeing this Naruto used the grove in his sword to pin down Zabuza.

" You know what's the bad part about being a master swordsmen". said Naruto

"What!"

" You get so dam depended on a weapon... let's see how you do with out it!"

using his sword Naruto twisted Zabuzas blade forcing him to let go. Naruto made a clone who took the blade and took off with, seeing this Zabuza growled in anger. Naruto on the other hand smirked as he took his sword and stabed it in the ground.

" Do you think that a Shinobi like myself would be so limited!"

Zabuza charged foward and fierce taijutsu battle commenced, if the smirk on Naruto's face was any indicator he was having the time of his life.

 **With Naruto's clone**

Naruto's clone had been hauling ass away from the fight, as he made his way trough the woods he found a place to stash the sword. Having just set the sword down he was attacked. Not being a reinforced clone he instantly began to go poof, right before he did do he managed to get a glimps of his attacker.

 **Back with Naruto**

" What the..."

said Naruto as the memories came back unfortunately he got distracted by it, Zabuza saw the opening and took full advantage. He landed a hard right to the jaw of Naruto followed by a vicious head kick that connected right into Naruto's temple. Naruto was sent flying and came down hard on the floor, mainly due to beeing a heavier then hell guy. Not waisting any time Zabuza went for the kids sword, Naruto at this point was shaking of the cob webs.

( Not to self a have Kamui) Thought Naruto as he saw Zabuza with his sword.

" Hey freak with no eyebrows, you should put that down before you hurt yourself".

Zabuza swung the sword a few more times to get the feel for it. While he did this Naruto removed the chains from his pants and slowly began to wrap them around his hands and fore arms. Zabuza took his stance while Naruto did the same, they both dash towards each there fight continued Yamato gave Shino a signal. Nodding Shino went to work while he did that Hinata was finishing up bandaging up Sasuke. This caused Sakura to get mad after Hinata basically ordered her to go get Kiba. In Sakuras head she should be the one tending to Sasuke.

" There all done how are you feeling?" asked Hinata

" I'm fine... Thank you".

Sakura heard Sasuke say those words and was completly shocked, she had been fonding over Sasuke for years and never heard him say it. She just stared at Hinata as she began to work on Kiba who was still out of it. Clenching her fist in anger she made a vow that moment to be better than Hinata and not be so usless any more. The fight continued but was completly stopped when Zabuza's clone went poof.

" Zabuza it's time we finish this".

said Kakashi as he stood above the water now free, Zabuza felt irritated he had gotten so into the fight that he didn't even now how they had freed him. Standing there Zabuza began to way his options, as he did that Naruto walked over and stood infront of Kakashi. That's when Kakashi saw it his Sharigan ripping trough Narutos genjutsu, not beeing able to find the words Naruto spoke up.

" This is no longer your fight Hatake".

" How how do you have...".

" I'll tell you later, for now stay out of this".

Naruto turned around to face Zabuza taking a deep breath he beagn to channel chakra into his chains.

" It's time we finish this boy".

" Fine with me, this is gonna be fun".

Naruto's aura flared back to life as his fist began to light up brighter untill, his left hand was set on fire while his right was emiting lighting. At first Kakashi tought that it was his jutsu but that was not the case. Since he had his face bandage you could not tell but Zabuza had a smirk on his face. The kid had proven that he was diffret and in a small way he had earn his respect. They charged at each other but this time Naruto had a diffrent plan. Zabuza made his move as he tride to go for a decapitating strike, seeing this Naruto activated his Kamui letting the blade pass trough him. When the blade exited the body Naruto quickly grabbed Zabuza wrist the smell of flesh beeing burnd filed the air as Naruto had a vice like grip. Narto began to tee off on Zabuza with his free arm with rapid punchess. Having felt like he felt that Zabuza was done Naruto let go of him and took a step back. Zabuza did not fall he stood there breathing heavily, his chest covered in burn marks his wrist blacked from the burn. Naruto's fist began to glow brighter at this point as he pumped more chakara, Zabuza looked on no fear on his eyes he lived as a shinobi and would die like one. Naruto cocked both arms back as he steped into a double palm to Zabuza chest. Zabuza was sent flying into the trees much like Sasuke before but with much more force. A sickinging snap echoed, Naruto began to walk foward towards the man feeling that job had not been done.

" You are one stubborn basterd you know that".

said Naruto as he picked up his sword, and proving his point Zabuza began to stand up. Naruto was a few feet away when Zabuza was hit from the side. Looking around they spotted the attacker who stood on top of a tree (cannon style looks Haku), the Shinobi then jumped of and landed next to Zabuza as he did that Kakashi and Yamato stood next to Naruto.

" Thank you for the help, I will be taking Zabuza now".

spoke the person on soft tone almost feminen. The three of them stood there exchanging looks. Kakashi stepped foward and checked a puls but there was none. The Shinobi then nodded and took off with Zabuza.

" Can some one tell me what that was about and why did we let him take the guy?" asked Naruto

" Well they are what you call bounty hunters, they work for the hokages of their village that symbol on the mask he was wearing is proof". said Kakashi

" Well that's a new one but don't any of you think that it's strange that he didn't ask about Zabuza's sword?"

the two of them head snap to stare at Naruto who was unravelling the chains he had. They both stared and notice the skin undernath while it wasn't chared up it was damaged, but that was slowly going away as it was already healing up.

" It seems that your last technique has some bad side affects". said Kakashi

" You could say that all though it us to be worst".

" Kakashi I know that you saw Naruto's eyes when he stood infront of you and I know that you have some questions, but we shoud get to them later after we reach wave country".

said Yamato, Kakashi nodded he knew that Yamato was right. They all where getting ready to leave when Naruto collapsed.

"Naruto!"

was all he heard as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Some time later**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he got usto the darkness, looking around he saw that he was in a room. He felt something heavy on his chest looking down he notice Hinata was resting her head on top of him.

" Hey fox what the hell happend?"

 **" You where a dam Idiot! I warned you that you would feel the strain on your chakara after the jump, and yet like a child you charged a opponent. What did you think would happend?" Next time don't forget that your not the only one in this body".**

Naruto did not say anything he just laid there and tought what the fox had told him. Having kicked him self in the ass for awhile he figured that he needed to get back to work, slowly moving he woke Hinata up. She stired around and slowly began to open her eyes.

" Hey sweetheart... did you have your way with me while I slept?" he said in a playfull tone

" Naruto! are you ok?"

she said as they sat up not having botherd with his joke.

" Yeah I'll be fine don't worry, so where are we anyway?"

" Oh well we are in Tazunas home, after you passed out we hurried here. I was with you here before I passed out but I think that every one is down stairs about to eat".

" Well then i guess we should join them".

Hinata nodded her head and they both maid their way towards the kitchen, as they got to the stairs Naruto notice that the room next to them had the lights on. He could hear some one crying. Not really knowing what was going on he just shrugged it off and walked down the steps. When he reached the bottom he saw evreyone sitting down, and a woman who was over by the stove getting the food ready ( Cannon stlye Tsunami).

" It seems that you finally decided to wake up, how are you feeling Naruto?" said Yamato worried about his student.

" I'm alright sensei just need to get us to making those kinds of jumps".

Yamato nodded knowing what he was talking about. Team seven just looked at each other trying to figure out what he meant by jumps. They talked amongst themselves for awhile and Naruto was introduce to Tsunami as she served and thanked him for what he did.

" Naruto when we are finished with our dinner I would like to speak with you".

Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi and just nodded, he knew what this was gonna be about he just hopped that Kakashi didn't say anything while he was unconscious.

" I think that it would be best if we began to trainning tomorrow morning". said Yamato

" Sounds good after the state that Naruto left Zabuza im sure that it would take a week or two before he is back. By the way Naruto what happend to the Zabuzas sword?"

" You are all fools!"

They all turned to see a small boy standing there with his head down and fist bald up in anger. ( cannon style looks)

" Innari you shouldn't say such things". said Tsunami

" Why not! it doesn't matter they should just go away and mind their own business".

" Hahahahahahahaha! wow your daugther sure knows how to throw a bitch fit".

" Naruto! what is the matter with you". said Hinata

" What tell me I'm lying".

" Shut up! I'm a boy and what do you know about suffering?"

" Hahahahahahaha!".

Naruto was basically rolling around on the floor while evreyone else just stared. When he began to calm down he stood up and walked over to the kid.

" So tell me kid how many times have you been chased and beaten by the members on your village trough your life?"

" Wha... what?"

" How many stores kicked you out sold you rotten food? When did you have to go garbage diving for food? Sleep all alone at night in the worst part of town all alone with no power? Live day by day surviving with no mom or dad at all and never knowing why this happenng to you. Hell that's just me emo boy over there yeah, his whole clan was murdered and his parents right infront of him by his own brother. Hinata she was dissowned and thrown out into the streets if I didn't run into her who knows what would have happend. So go a head kid tell me what's real suffering like?"

The room staid quite as the blonde look on at the boy.

" Well good talk, tell you what when you have a answer for me let me know".

Naruto then walked out of the house shorlty after Kakashi did as well it was time they had there talk.

 **Unknown location**

A figure stood infront of the door, it was staring at Zabuza who was laying down heavily bandage up.

" So do you think that he will be ok?" ( asked the peron at the door)

" Yeah I'm sure that he will be fine, I heald him as best as a could. But don't worry Haku, Zabuza is not one to die so easly.

 **Flashback**

Haku broke in the door in a panic she had Zabuza over her shoulder. She put Zabuza in a room then began to look around desperately, when she took out the senbon needels Zabuza did not wake up. She began to look around the rest of place not having found anyone she headed for the door.

" Don't worry Zabuza I'll be right..."

Haku ended up on her ass, avoiding the pain of having felt like she hit a wall she shot up.

" Zaku you have to hurry Zabuza needs your help!".

Zaku is about 5' 11 tall, he did not wear a shirt just wore a open dark blue trench coat, and had snowy white hair. ( Not gonna lie this guy is just Dante from DMC, but instead of a red coat i made it blue whitch I do not own)

" Well that explains why the door is in pieces don't worry do, I'll take care of it".

said Zaku as he walked towards Zabuza you could see Zaku's hands glowing green.

 **Flashback end**

They both sat in the living room going over everything in detail. Although Zaku was having a hard time beliving that some one around Haku's age could take on Zabuza. In the end Haku began to make some tea when they had a knock on the door. Not waiting the person came trough followed by a entourage of thugs. The short man stood infront of Zaku who didn't even move from his seat.

" So I heard that the supposed deamon of the mist was almost killed. What the hell am I paying you pepole for!"

Haku came back with the tea and poured a cup for Zaku and herself. The man was watching this and grew angrier.

" Hey you two pieces of crap don't ignore me! What did I tell you boys these two are nothing more then trash,they don't even have the decency to serve tea to thire guest".

" Say's the man who is not welcomed here. Tell me Gato before I throw your ass out of here, why did you come?" (asked Zaku)

Gato did not like they way that he was talked to, he snap his fingers and the thugs surrounded the two. Gato had a shit eating grin on his face.

" You two brat's should learn that this is the real world and respect your superiors. Now then while they keep you company, I'm gonna go and see how Zabuza is doing".

Gato began to walk towards the other room,the thugs began to close in getting ready to attack they there shock when they heard Gato screaming in pain.

" Get it out! Get it out now!"

Two of the thugs rushed over, they were shocked to see that a kunia was stabed into Gato's foot. The craziest part was the angel of the kunia, it was stabed from the front. Freaking out the two looked inside of the room thinking that Zabuza had woken up, but that was not the case. One of the thugs grabbed the kunia and pulled it out. It was at this point Zaku finished his tea and stood up, seeing this the remaining thugs ready themselves.

" Well Gato it's been a interesting visit, but as you can see Zabuza needs his rest. As for the bridge builder, he will still die in about two weeks give or take. Now then... get the fuck out of here!"

" You stupid bastard! who do you think you are ordering me around boy's!"

The thugs heard the order but as soon as they took a step foward, half them fell dead on the floor.

" In case your wondering the only reason some of you are still alive, is because someone has to get these body's and Gato out of here".

Gato began to freak out as he ordered his men to get him out of there.

 **With Naruto**

After having left Naruto began to walk around, he found himself in a clearing in the forest. Naruto had a lot on his mind, he did not feel injurd or any type of strain on his body. Feeling a bit of relief, he began to reset his seals when he sensed him.

" You know if you keep sneaking around me like that, I might get the feeling that you don't trust me".

" Well I heard from Yamato that you were a sensor and you did want me to test you didn't you".

" I guess you have a point, now hang on a second I'm almost done".

Naruto continued to set up his seals, after a few moments his entire body began to glow. Kakashi looked on and was rather impressed to see the blonde work. When Naruto was done he knew that things where about to get annoying.

" So you can use and creat seals , you train others and you have the Sharigan. That is rather impressive for someone so young".

" Coming from the guy who was the second youngest anbu captin, that's kind of funny".

" True... but what say we skip this part and get to why I'm here". said Kakashi in a more serious tone.

" Sounds good with me, I'll answer as honest as I can. In return I have a few questions for you".

" Alright then I'll ask the obvious, Naruto how do you have the Sharigan?"

" Oh that's a simple answer, it turns out that I'm a Uchiha".

" And I take it that besides Yamato the Hokage also knows?"

" That's right and my teamates, I dont think I have to explain to you of all pepole how important it is that it stays that way".

" I understand, but tell me why not make that known? With you being a Uchiha your life would have been a little easier don't you think?"

" There are several reasons why and to be honest... I don't feel like going trough all of them".

" Fair enough, then now it's your turn".

" Alright then tell me... Why don't you train your genin to their potential?"

Kakashi just stood there staring at Naruto, his usual calm attitude gone and now replace with a more serious one.

" I believe that I train them to there limit".

" You know Kakashi you should really take up gambling, you got the face fore it. I mean you where able to say all that bullshit with a straight face".

Kakashi felt off his game, usually he did not let anyone get to him. But this boy he was diffrent, it was clear that he did not give a dam who he spoke to. Being who he was Kakashi did his eye smile and spoke,

" You know Naruto it's not polite to swear".

" Really!?... Oh well I never said I was polite". ( Kakashi sweat drops) But hey tell me why do you refuse to train them? Hell after our previous conversation I tought you would at least teach them basic chakara control".

" It is up to the sensei to teach a student, at the time I did not belive that they needed it".

" Where those the teaching ways of Minato? Is that the reason Obito and Rin died?"

It was as this point that Naruto saw it he had finally got to Kakash. Call Naruto a asshole or whatever but he always had a reason for what he did.

" Naruto why did you say that?"

" To prove a point, I read all about it. I always wanted to ask you, after all that happen to you why? You seen first hand that one person cannot protect evreyone! Is it beacuse of this ( Naruto activated his Sharigan) let me tell you something. These eyes don't grant you all power, even Minato never relied on his".

Kakashi just stood there as Naruto's words just sank in, as he did something clicked.

" Wait how did you know if Minato had the Sharigan?"

Naruto didn't answer he instead turn his back and began to walk away. Seeing this actually angerd Kakashi. Not wanting to let him get away Kakashi stepped foward and grabbed one of Naruto's shoulders. In return Naruto flared his chakara, turning around he shoved Kakashi back.

" Listen carefully Hatake, I respect who you are but you are not my sensei. If you really want to know then..."

Naruto took his stance his Sharigan spinning, Kakashi just stood there watching. After having seen him fight he knew Naruto should not be taken lightly. Taking in a deep breath he lifted his head band revealing his Sharigan.

" We both have a early day tomorrow, so what's say that we skip the warm up". said Kakashi

Naruto nodded in response and they both pulled out kunias, but before Naruto moved Kakashi appeared behind him.

" Don't let your opponent get behind you, you maybe good but you still have a lot to learn". said Kakashi

 **" It seems that the jounin wants to teach a few things, he also seems to be underestimating you".**

( I notice, let's show him why that's a bad idea).

Kakashi held the kunia in place, Naruto wanted to have a little fun activating his Kamui he just steped backwards into the kunia. Kakashi quickly pulled the kunia away, when he did that Naruto spun around and deliverd solid left hook to Kakashis face. When the punch collided Naruto notice.

" A clone? Then where is the real..."

 **" Earth style: Head Hunter Jutsu".**

Naruto looked down in time to see Kakashi's hand comnig out the ground. The next thing he notice he was burried up to his neck. Looking around he saw Kakashi coming out of one of the trees.

" You know Sasuke fell for the same jutsu when I did his survival exam, maybe your not as good as you think".

" Not gonna lie this is a cool jutsu, but if you think you got me".

Naruto had a smirk on his face, he just phased trough the floor and picked himself up. Kakashi looked on and began to wonder how he wasn't able to copy him. Not wanting to play anymore Naruto rushed Kakashi. Quickly moving his hands Naruto unseald a few kunia and sent them in all derections . Seeing one off the kunia coming his way Kakashi just sidestep it, as he did he brought his hands up in time to block Naruto's punch. Grabbing hold of the blonde Kakashi use the momentum to send him flying.

 **" Fire style Fire ball jutsu!"**

Kakashi sent a massive fire ball towards Naruto who was still in mid air. Seeing this Naruto went trough his own hand seal and shoot a massive fire ball back. The jutsus collided causing a explosion witch sent the airborn Naruto crashing down.

" **Fire style: Phenoix Flower Jutsu".**

" Shit!"

was all that Naruto said as he had just stood up when the fire balls came at him. Naruto began to run like hell, as he did he began closing the gap between them. Seeing this Kakashi let up on the jutsu, just in time to dodge Naruto. They began a tauijutsu fight where they both where counter for counter. Naruto always wonder what it would be like to fight another Sharigan weilder, and it was what he tought. Kakshi was good, they where both holding back but even do he was predictig Naruto's moves. Hell in a few of these exchanges he got the better of Naruto. After a quick shot to one another they both created space.

" Not bad Naruto, tell me your fighting style where did you learn it?"

" Belive it or not from a few book's and a lot of practice. But I guess I'll just go a head and end this now".

At this Kakashi raised his eyebrow, he kept his eyes on Naruto watchig him for any moment. But what he did not notice what was right behind him. Then it happen for the first time in years Kakashi saw it the yellow flash. Kakashi did not know what hit him, Naruto reapeard grabbing him and spun him around. He then rocked Kakashi with a hard haymaker, follewd by a couple of body blows. Naruto ended it by driving his fist to Kakashi's solarplexes forcing him to actually buckle over as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto reached to his chain and got two water bottles, he then just set down next to Kakashi who began to sit himself down.

" Alright then good fight, not saying we were both going all out but hey it was fun. Now at this point you probably have a lot of questions, so I'll just go ahead and answer while you catch your breath. First of yes that was the Hiraishin no Jutsu ( Flying Thunder God). Now then the reason I know that Minato had the Sharigan, is beacuse Minato is my father".

Kakashi began to spit out his water, wich caused Naruto to chuckle as he had waited for Kakashi to take a drink. After a few seconds Kakashi just looked at Naruto as he stared at the blonde it hit him. (" He looks just like sensei"). Kakashi felt like the one of the worlds biggest Idot, he began to wonder who it's not possible for anyone to notice. Was the villlegers hatred for the boy really that strong. And that is when it hit him again , he should have been there for him. He knows how the jinjuriki host are treated. They both stood up and that's when Kakshi spoke.

" Naruto... I'm... sorry".

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, he could hear the sadness in his voice.

" I should have been there for you, I should protected you and...".

" That's enough of that, listen it's not your fault. First of how could you have known I may look like him, but hell If Minato hadn't told me I might not have believe him. Besides my life is pretty good now. I have people that I care for and two girls that love me".

" Two?" asked Kakashi he new that Hinata would be one but who is the other.

" The answer to your next question is Ayame the girl from Ichirakus".

Kakashi sweatdrop as he was trying to narrow down someone.

" Naruto, what is your dream?"

" It's to become the greatest Hokage, to pass all does who came before me".

( Sensei I might not have been there for your son growing up. But I will be there for him from now on, I will not fail you).

" Well alright then... If you really want to surpass them, I'll help you".

" Well alright, now then Minato wrote something in his jurnal that I always wanted to ask you about... What the hell is a chidori?"

Authours notes: And well there you have it. Alright first things first One I do apologize for the long wait, my life got really mest up but now im back. The next chapter will be the end of the wave arc and I know that the fights I do aint the best but I'll work on them. And lastley dont forget to R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

also the beginning is a bit slow but bare with me I tried to make it as good as possible, and sadly I still don't have a beta. hope y'all enjoy.

It was early in the morning in mist village, everyone was sitting at the table eating there breakfast. For the most part they where all eating in silence, until Sakura broke the silence.

" Um sensei what will be doing today?" Kakashi put his hand to his chin and began to think.

" Well as Yamato said last night we will begin training today. I'll watch over Kiba's and your training while Yamato helps the others".

" But Kakashi sensei wouldn't it make more sense for all of us to train together".

Everyone looked at each other but it was Naruto who broke the silence this time.

" Look sweetheart like I told you yesterday, you really need to train more. I'm willing to bet that Kakashi will be teaching you two how to walk on trees. And we already know that".

Sakura had a slight blush on her face when Naruto called her sweetheart. She would never admit it out loud but she really liked the way Naruto looked. And after what happened yesterday she knew that he was different. But in the end she kept that to herself, after chasing Sasuke for so long she wasn't about to give up now. They continue to eat when Innari came down, he looked around the room then to the surprise of everyone he sat next to Naruto.

" Naruto". spoke Innari

" What is it kid, you got an answer"?

Innari quickly sank his head when he heard the tone in Naruto's voice. Hinata was about to say something when Naruto put his hand up witch told her to wait. Innari slowly picked his head up and looked eyes with Naruto, he felt his heart racing as he stared into the cold blue eyes. In Naruto's case he could see the sadness in the kids eyes as well as his fear.

" How do you do it? What makes you fight and keep going? After everything that's happen to you, why?"

" It's simple kid I think off all the people who are important to me. I think of those who sacrifice for me to have a future. If I where to live my life scared or just throwing myself a pity party. Then I would be spitting on their memory and that's something I would not allow, do you have anyone like that?"

Innari looked at his mom and grandfather and smiled, but then he thought of someone else. He thought of the man who had saved his life and at one point even saved his entire village. He looked back at Naruto and Naruto could see the hope in the kids eyes.

" Yes I do have people like that"

" Then Honor them, move forward and keep on fighting".

Inari just smiled at Naruto's words for the first time in a long time he had hope.

 **Later that day**

Sakura was sitting on top of a tree sighing deeply as her team mate kiba kept falling on his ass. After they had eaten they all went out to train, even do she wanted to go with Sasuke and the others she was stuck with Kiba and Kakashi. What frustrated her even more was that she got this exercise one her first try. Looking of into the distance she began to wonder if she could really go trough with what she said...

 **Flashback**

Everyone was getting ready to head out, Sakura came out of her room when she ran into Hinata.

" Hey Hinata do you have a minute?"

Hinata turned around and just stared at Sakura for a minute before nodding.

" What do you need Sakura?"

" Well you see I was wondering if you guys and Sasuke have really been training this whole time. I mean I've known Sasuke for a long time and he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would do that".

Hinata just looked at Sakura, for some one who was suppose to be so smart she sure asked stupid questions. Letting out a small sigh she decided to finally let Sakura have a peace of her mind.

" Yes it's true, all of us have trained together for a few months now. And just because your a fan girl does not mean that you know him. Have you ever actually tried talking to him as person, instead of focusing on how he looks?"

Hinata kept looking at Sakura who had a angry look on her face, but she did not care. To Hinata, Sasuke had become a good friend and she never really liked fan girls.

" Why? why does Sasuke train with you guys, how are you all so strong?"

" Because we actually train, we each have a reason to want to be strong. If I had to guess about Sasuke, I think it's because he's never beaten Naruto in a fight before. And for that matter he hasn't beaten me either".

" What! If this is all true then I want to train with yawl too".

Hinata turned around and began to walk away.

" If you want to train with us then it's not me who you should ask. You would have to find away to convince Naruto".

" If that's what it takes then fine, I'll get him to train me".

 **Flashback end**

(" Yeah right but how am I suppose to do that? I was never really nice to him at all, and it's not like Sasuke would help me out".) Mean while on the ground below, Kiba was picking him self back up.

" Dam it! Hey Sakura how about you help us out!"

" What do you want Kiba?"

" Well how about you tell me how you got up there so quickly ".

Sakura let out another sigh as she jumped down from the tree to help out kiba.

" Well to tell you the truth it's simple all you have to do is focuses".

" What do you think me and Akumaru have been doing".

Sakura was about to answer when a loud explosion was heard.

 **With Naruto's group**

Yamato, Sakura and Shino where standing back as the dust began to clear, in front of them where Naruto and Sasuke surrounded by a few craters. They have been in a intense sparing session, but it was getting out of hand.

" I think it would be better if we stop them now, don't yawl think". Said Shino

" I don't think we should Sasuke really needs this, what do you think Yamato sensei?"

" Well I would have to agree with you Hinata, I'll step in soon it seems Sasuke is at his limit".

Sasuke kept charging forward at Naruto the blonde did not have his seals on and he was finding it hard to land a hit. Naruto was matching Sasuke blow for blow counter after counter, and he could tell that Sasuke was getting pissed off.

" You know Sasuke, I think we should call it for today, if you keep this up you wont be able to do your training".

" Shut it DOBE! I wont stop, you've been holding back all this time".

" True but I always fought you at your limit, whether you like it or not you need to keep training to catch up. I trained myself to hell since I can remember, but that don't mean your not strong".

Sasuke just stood there trying to catch his breath, he took what Naruto said and began to calm down. He had a small smirk on his face when he realized he is actually listing to Naruto. He never thought he would ever do that but, Naruto for the most part was always honest with him. That is why he is one of the few people, he truly trust. But he will never tell him that to his face, he had his pride after all.

" Fine then I'll let it go this time".

They both turned around to see their friends smiling, Naruto couldn't help but to smile he was actually glad he didn't have knock out Sasuke now he could train him.

" Good job you too, Sasuke your chakara reserves and stamina seems to have improve a lot. Naruto you seem to be doing well keep up the good work".

The group was talking amongst themselves when Tsunami walk up to them holding a big basket.

" Good afternoon I hope yawl are hungry".

They all look at each other confused, the last time they checked they had just had breakfast. After a few seconds they realized that they had wasted most of their morning watching Sasuke and Naruto fight. They all had a small laugh thank Tsunami and began to eat.

" Well I am glad that all of you enjoyed it, now if yawl excuse me I have to go into town for some more food".

" I see, Naruto I want to go with her and be her body guard". Said Yamato

Naruto nodded reaching into his chain he pulled out a scroll, tossing it to Sasuke who nodded in return. The scroll usually contained a new jutsu or a new workout routine Naruto wanted him to do. Naruto would give it to him when ever he could not be there in person, he then gave a quick kiss to Hinata and walk off.

 **Mist Market**

Tsunami and Naruto where making there way trough the villages market, or lack there off. Looking around Naruto couldn't believe there was a whole village that looked worse then the red light district of home. The market was in bad shape, most of the stands where badly damaged and the product's they had where crap. The people of the village where another thing, the adults all look like they had no will to go on. But it was the kids that got to Naruto, he began to have flashbacks of his childhood. The kids where on the streets begin for something to eat. Tsunami notice the look on Naruto's face.

" You know this is why building the bridge is so important".

" I see, probably a stupid question but was it always this bad?"

" No, we had our hard times like any other village but never like this. That man Gato is responsible he took control of the harbor".

" And in a village like this control the harbor control the town".

They continue to talk with each other while Tsunami finished her shopping. They where begging to head home, when there was commotion coming from one of the buildings. They turned around in time to see a old man get tossed out of a building. Two men came out and where standing over the old man.

" Please don't, I'll get the money for you just give me more time". Said the old man on his knees

" That's not good our boss Gato likes his money on time. Now tell me what are we suppose to tell him?" the man said while drawing his sword.

He was about to bring it down when his wrist was caught.

" You know I have a few Ideas, on what you could tell him". Said Naruto

Both of them men where shock and one of them began to scream in pain as he felt his wrist getting crushed by the blonde.

" Who the hell are you?" said the other who was free.

He was about to attack when he felt his who body freeze up.

" **Fuuin jutsu : Paralyze seal"**

The man fell forward hitting face first on the ground while the Naruto clone stood behind him.

" Do you have any Idea who you are messing with! Your as good as dead". Said the one still in Naruto's grip.

" You know I'm new to this whole going out of town thing so no. But you know what it seems you know a lot so what do you say we have a talk. Hey you go a head and take her home while I get better acquainted with these two".

The clone nodded and began to walk away with Tsunami, as they walked away Tsunami turned back and saw the original drag the two men into a ally.

 **Later that night**

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato where all standing out side, after dinner the rest of them went to sleep while Naruto asked to talk to them.

" So you where right Kakashi, Zabuza did survive, and by the sounds of it not only is Gato goanna betray him but they have a medic shinobi as well. Said Yamato

" It seems I was but it shouldn't be that much of a problem, they wont be doing anything for another week or two. But I do wonder about that medic they have, Medic jutsu isn't something for amateurs".

" Yeah well that's good and all, but there is another reason I have to talk to you two". Said Naruto in a serious tone.

" What is it Naruto?" ask Yamato he knew when Naruto spoke like this it's serious.

" Listen I know this isn't something that a gennin usually does, but I need to do something that's going to take me about three days time".

" That's fine but why did you need to talk to the both of us about this?" asked Kakashi

" Because this isn't training time I need, I need to take off some where for the next three days.

The two men looked at each other, Naruto was right this isn't something that usually happens.

" Naruto where is it that your going?" asked Yamato

" Sorry sensei but I can't really tell you that, but what I can say is that I'm not going to start some trouble. And

that when we get back to the village I'll brief the hokage".

Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other usually under normal circumstances would they allow this to happen. But this was Naruto he may be young, but he could hold his own and he did say he would brief the Hokage when they get back.

" Very well Naruto I will allow you to do this, but you must not get into a fight and be back in three days".

" Thanks sensei and actually here take this.( Said Naruto giving a three prong kunai to his sensei) This is how we got to Sasuke and at the end of the third day, just channel some chakara into it and I'll just teleport back here".

" I understand, well then be careful Naruto and are you sure you have to go alone?,

" Yeah, but don't worry I'll be ok".

 **A day and a half later**

" So fox do you think we will find anything useful?"

" **Who knows this is all just some dumb luck we been having".**

" Yeah never thought we would get to do this so soon, but hey maybe this is just good karma after all the crap I had in the beginning".

Naruto continued to make his way down the road, after a few more hours he finally made it. He began to look around the place.

" Dam this place was massacred".

" **So it seems, well you better get started we don't have much time".**

Naruto nodded putting his hand in a familiar hand seal

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" .**

There was a big puff of smoke and then there where about 50 Naruto's.

" Alright spread out and bring back anything that's off use, we don't have time to waist".

 **A few days later Zabuza's hideout**

Haku and Zaku where sitting down enjoying a cup of tea when they heard a loud groan. They both turn to the source of the location, standing there was Zabuza who was still bandage up. He groggily made his way to the couch sitting across from the two.

" Welcome back Zabuza you been out for almost a week". Said Zaku as he got up and began to look over Zabuza injures.

" It feels like it, dam that blonde brat the next time I'll take his head".

" You will get that chance, Gato still wants the bridge builder dead and they all are still there". Said Haku

" Where is my sword?" said Zabuza looking around

" It's right here, your lucky I had been out looking for herbs when I ran into the blonde". Said Zaku giving the executioner back to its owner

Zabuza reached out grabbing the blade, as he grabbed it with injured arm ( the one Naruto burned) he began to feel immense pain.

" Dam it! Zaku how much longer till I'm healed?"

" Not much longer, you are a stubborn person so you will be fine. But not to worry next time I will join you both on the field".

" Good with you and Haku there, the blonde and Kakashi will be eliminated".

 **With Naruto and the others**

Naruto was sitting down under a tree, he had been back for a few days. When he got back he didn't share what he had saw just kept going about his day like it was nothing. Currently he was watching Sakura and Kiba try the walking on water training. Kakashi had asked him to look over their training, while he went to the bridge to be Tazuna's body guard. He only agreed since Kakashi had taught him the chidori. Sakura was some what excited she would have a chance to talk to Naruto, Kiba not so much but no one really cared. They had been out there for most of the morning with no real success from the too. He knew it would be like this and tried to tell them not to go in with there regular close on. But they wouldn't listen, having gotten bored he got up to try to….. Help them out.

" Alright you three, how about I show you how it's done again".

Naruto then went on to walk on to the water to with ease, Sakura kept analyzing Naruto. While Kiba kept growling.

" Listen you two, stop thinking that just because you can walk on tree's now you can do this. Although the principal is the same it's still a different technique. Unlike a tree water is always unstable, try to remember that".

" You call that help! You didn't tell us any thing useful". Said Kiba

" Naruto, Kiba's right that really didn't help any".

" Really? Well then I guess you two are pretty slow since that's the same thing I told the other's and they where able to figure it out".

Sakura and Kiba looked at each other then went back to work, if the other's could do it then so could they. They continued to try for another hour when Sakura decided to talk to Naruto.

" Hey Naruto do you think we could talk?"

" Sure, what's going on?"

" Listen I know that I haven't always been nice to you , but I was wondering if you would ever train me like you do Sasuke."

Naruto just kept looking at her, he already knew she would asked since Hinata had told him. Thinking it over he began to weigh the pros and cons of this. In reality it really wouldn't cost him any of his time , but he didn't see anything he would gain from it.

" Tell me Sakura why is it that you want me to train you?"

" Well you see I want to become stronger, I don't want to fall behind".

Naruto just kept watching, he could hear the honesty in her voice. But at the same time he knew there was something more.

" Look Sakura if you want me to train you, there are a few things you will have to understand. First you will do whatever training I ask of you. But don't worry I won't have you do anything I haven't done myself, or that I know you can handle". Second if I ever hear you complain even once your out, I have no time for those who bitch about training. Last I don't like secrets, or lire's and I don't think there is a difference between does. Now then tell me why do you want me to train you?

" Ok yes I want to get strong and not fall behind, but also I hope if I get stronger then maybe Sasuke would notice me".

" Good I'm glad you said it, well then from here on out I'll train you but don't forget the rules".

Said Naruto with a smirk on his face that cause Sakura to think about what she had just agrees to".

 **About a week in a half later**

It was early in the morning and everyone was getting ready today was the day the bridge will be finish. They had all gone trough the plan, it will be Yamato protecting Tazuna. Kakashi would be the one that would deal with Zabuza, Hinata had the one with the mask and Naruto would take on the medic. Sasuke was pissed off as he felt that he should be the one to go, but Yamato and Kakashi both agreed that he should stay behind. When dealing with someone like Gato, there is no low he will not go to. With everything set they where off.

 **The bridge**

They had all made their way to the bridge ( I'm pretty sure we all know what it looks like). As they made their way towards the end a thick mist took over the bridge. Naruto' Sharigan flared to life behind his genjutsu, he tried to look around. But it was no good even with his eyes he couldn't make out a dam thing.

" ( wish we would have brought Shino) Hey Hinata are you getting anything?"

" No the mist is laced with Chakara, I cant make anything?"

They waited there with there guard up, the silence was broken when from behind them Zabuza appeared. But he was quickly impaled by Naruto's sword, only for it to be another water clone. They all turn around, to see the enemy there stood the three.

" Well Haku you where right about that blonde one he is fast".

Said Zaku his eyes focused on the blond Naruto was also focused on the new member of the group, knowing that was his target. Naruto could feel the power coming off the guy it felt, equal if not more then Zabuza.

" Kakashi it's time we pick up where we left off and when I'm done with you the blonde is next!" said Zabuza

" You couldn't get past Naruto and you think you can get past me".

" Enough I will not let you disrespect Zabuza that way!"

Said Haku as she charged forward kunai in hand, she was fast but was met halfway by Hinata. They both clash in stale mate as they fought for dominance. Hinata was about to use her free hand to go for a strike, when Haku picked up her hand and went trough signs.

" **Secret Jutsu: A thousand needles of Death"**

With her byakugan Hinata saw that all around her water started to take the form of needles. They all came flying towards her, thinking quickly she broke away from Haku and began to spin around at a incredible speed.

" **Rotation"**

The needles collided with Hinata's jutsu causing them to break. Once she came out of it she quickly closed the gap between her and Haku and landed a hard kick to her stomach witch sent Haku reeling back a bit.

" Haku stop playing around Zaku get started".

" Alright every one get ready".

Said Kakashi has he began to get ready for Zabuza, Hinata nodded aa she went after Haku.

" So tell me, what is your name you're the one who attack my clone. So I feel that we already know each other a bit".

" Well I'm Zaku and yeah after the number you did on Zabuza, and me having to heal him I think I know you too". He said with a smirk on his face

" Well alright, I'm Naruto and I'm goanna be the one kicking your ass today. Now then release!"

Zaku kept watching Naruto taking everything in but in a instant he was gone, using all his senses Zaku picked up his hand and caught Naruto's punch.

" You're pretty slow you know that"

Said Zaku as he held on to Naruto's hand he went for a swing only for Naruto to catch his.

" You know it's to dam crowded here, let's say we go some where else".

Zaku was about to move when a light covered them and they where gone. Zabuza and Haku notice the light and that Zaku was gone but they couldn't do nothing about it they had their hands full.

 **Hinata vs Haku**

" Where is he? Where did that boy take my brother!"

Said Haku as she kept dodging Hinata's juken strikes. She had been around long enough to know about the hyugas and their gentle fist style.

" You should be worried about your self right now". Said Hinata

They continued to exchange blows but every time Hinata would be close to land a hit Haku would dodge. It began to frustrate her so she came up with a idea, going trough her hand signs she started her plan.

" **Water style: water whip"**

Haku didn't expect that and tried to dodge the whip but no good, Hinata managed to restrain one of her arms. She then began to pull her in when the whip started to freeze over. Before the ice could reach her she drop the jutsu, Haku then shattered the ice of her arm.

" How did you do that?"

" It's called Ice release it's my kenkei genkie, just like your eyes I also have one. Now tell me where is my brother!"

" I don't know, Naruto does his own thing and we trust him".

" This Naruto is he precious to you?"

" Yes he is and like I said you should start worrying about yourself".

" I see, to be honest I do not want to kill you or anyone. But if Zabuza gives me a order, then I will become a weapon of destruction. That it's what it means to be shinobi".

" Your wrong, to be shinobi means more and today I will show you".

Hinata began to charge Haku as Haku went trough hand signs.

" **Secret jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors"**

In a instant Hinata was surrounded by mirrors, before she could make contact Haku had step into one of them. Hinata began to look all around the place, soon Haku's reflection was each one of them. Using her byakugan she notice that all the mirrors where coated with chakara, so telling witch one was the real one was out of the question. Hinata stood there waiting as each of the Haku's pulled out needles. Haku began her attack, hundreds of needles began to rain down on Hinata. Hinata began to dodge the needles, but as she did she was blindsided and got punched in the face. But before she could counter Haku made it back in to the mirror. Hinata wiped the blood of her lips as she began to rack her brain on finding a way out. She realized she might have slightly underestimated her opponent, she released her seals and began to move around to get the feel of her body. Haku looked on as Hinata got ready.

" Do you really think that you can match my speed?"

" That's not my intentions, but even with this jutsu you won't beat me".

Haku launched another attack but this time Hinata did not move.

" **Rotation"**

Just like before the needles broke when they made contact with the dome. But Hinata knew she could not do that every time she would drain her chakara. At the same time Haku had the same problem, the jutsu she is using was not meant for long term. Given her speed she would be able end it quickly but this was not the case. Hinata began to run towards the outside, seeing this Haku quickly moved and launched needles. Seeing the attack coming Hinata rolled out of the way.

" **Shadow clone jutsu"**

Three more Hinata's appeared and they spread out Haku tried to attack the clones, but they where able to dodge soon all four Hinata's made a square inside the ice dome. This actually puzzled Haku, she was wondering why they did not try to escape.

" You just wasted your final chance".

Hinata did not say anything all of her eyes where focused from across one another. Haku sent another attack, but this time the moment she left a mirror kunai where shot in her detection thanks to her speed she was able to dodge. But she was not able to make it to another mirror, she was caught by her leg. She began to try and freeze the water like before, but she was swung and slammed to the ground. Before she could recover her arms where wraped by water whips from the other Hinata's. Between the two of them they picked Haku up.

" **Eight trigrams : 128 palms** "

Haku was helpless as Hinata attacked her sealing up her chakara point's. When the last strike happened Haku began to black out, her last thought was that she failed her brother and Zabuza. Hinata stood there panting she had used up a lot of chakara. The ice dome shattered into pieces around them, Hinata stood over Haku and began to wonder.

" ( if she was this good…. What about her brother?)"

 **Naruto vs Zaku**

In the forest near the bridge, there was a flash of light and there stood Naruto and Zaku. Using his kamui Naruto freed himself, taking a few steps back. He stood there letting Zaku recover form the disorienting effect of the jump. It didn't take him to long as he came out of it he began to look around.

" When you said the place was to crowded, I did not expect this".

" Yeah well I'm always full of surprises, now then before we start. Tell me your strong why do you follow Zabuza?"

" Simple when me and my sister where young, we where thrown out of village for possessing or kenkei genkie. We where viewed as monsters and hunted, luckily we where able to get away. Eventually we ran into Zabuza, he took us in for our power. We became his tools of destruction, we owe our lives to him. Does that answer your question?"

" Yes but you said that you had a kenkei genkie, what is it?"

Zaku did not answer instead he put his hand up, Naruto watched on as he saw a kunai being from right in front of him. Zaku tossed it toward Naruto who caught it with ease, as he did he notice how cold the dam thing was.

" Nice so you can make weapons out of ice well then, how about we get started".

Naruto began to unleash his chakara, just like he did with Zabuza. Not going to take any chances he also went a head and wrapped his chains around his hands. They both dash at each other, Naruto threw a straight with his right hand. Zaku dodge by tilting his head away, as he did he brought up his left arm and caught Naruto on the chin. Not stopping there Zaku spun around and landed a kick straight to Naruto's chest. Forming a kunai in his right hand Zaku went for a slash to Naruto's throat. Seeing this Naruto pulled up his chained arm to block . Managing to block Naruto spun around and landed a reverse elbow to the side of Zaku's head. Keeping his momentum going Naruto landed a left hook to his ribs. Witch caused Zaku to break away, he held on to his ribs and as he did his hand glowed green.

( " Dam the guy actually broke a rib")

Naruto watched on as he saw the mark on Zaku's body disappear, after words Zaku just stood there as nothing had ever happen. Zaku began to through hand signs and Naruto recognize the hand seals and knew what was coming.

" **water style: water bullets"**

Naruto stood there and activated his kamui, the water bullets passed through him. Naruto began to dodge and that's when Zaku stopped. This time it was Naruto's turn, unsealing a few kunai he sent them flying in different directions. Naruto charged at Zaku this time when he close he disappeared, Zaku tried to look for him. But this time he was to slow he got rocked by a punch from Naruto. Before he could counter Naruto vanished again, this time Zaku was blasted from behind. Rolling forward from the shoulder tackle, Zaku formed multiple kunai. He launched them in different directions, Naruto had dodge the kunai and went for a strike. Then he felt a sharp pain on his right leg, witch stopped him in his track's.

(" How the hell did he do that?")

Asked Naruto as he pulled out the ice kunai from his leg. He turned around and notice that one of the trees had a dent in it.

( " Did he bounce the thing of the tree?)

Naruto kept trying to figure out how he did it, while he did that Zaku took a soldier pill to recover some of his chakara. They both began the stare off again each of them taking in everything they learned from each other. They charged at each other again, once again Zaku sent multiple kunai. This time around Naruto dodge and activated his kamui, as he did the kunai the would have hit him from behind passed trough him. Once he felt it was gone he flew trough hand signs.

" **fire style: phoenix flower jutsu"**

Zaku began to dodge the multiple fire balls, when he notice a flash of light Zaku instinctually threw a punch to where he had spotted the nearest kunai. To Naruto's surprise he was caught by a solid punch to the face. Not letting up Zaku slashed at Naruto, witch he got him on the chest. Zaku tried again only for his weapon to phase trough Naruto, seeing this Zaku jumped away. He knew that when Naruto did that he could not hit him. Meanwhile Naruto stood there panting, looking down he saw his gee was ruind and just ripped it off.

" You know I really like this shirt".

" Considering that you can some how heal yourself, you should count yourself lucky".

Naruto just smirked this guy was really something, he had counter Naruto blow for blow. Manage to counter his flying thunder god. That's what really got to him, the move was instant and yet the guy still got him. This guy learned fast every time they strike he would learn more and more. Naruto knew that he was good and yet this showed him he still had a long way to go. Both of them where panting at this point, they had both been using a large amount of chakara in this fight. Knowing he would run out of chakara soon Zaku went in for the kill. Zaku made two clones witch split up and stood on opposite side's of Naruto. While the original started going trough hand signs.

" **Secret Jutsu: Ice style Seven Blades of Sin"**

Naruto watched as from the water left over from the bullets, ice started to form into swords. Naruto unsealed his own sword and waited for Zaku.

" This is the end Naruto, none of your tricks will save you".

Zaku went over picking up one of the swords, as he did that Naruto notice that the clones where begging to make kunai. Zaku charged forward his right hand on his blade, as he got close he brought the blade down in a diagonal strike. Naruto brought his sword up to block looking them selves in a battle for dominance. As they stayed there the clones threw the kunai, seeing this Naruto activated his kamui. As the kunai began to phase trough Naruto Zaku pulled back on his sword, spinning around he delivered straight kick to Naruto's chin. Naruto's head snapped up from the force of the kick, not wanting Naruto to reorient himself Zaku signaled his clones. The clones began to throw Zaku's ice swords, the original would catch each one of them and delivered a slash to Naruto's chest. In seconds Naruto's chest was covered in his own blood, as he feel to his knees. In front of him where six of the seven swords splattered with his blood, looking up he saw Zaku holding the final sword in his hand.

" I told…you... I seen your tricks…. Now die".

Zaku lunged forward and as he neared Naruto's heart he was shocked, Naruto had caught his sword. Naruto had caught the sword with his palms firmly on each side, Zaku tried to move the blade forward but no good it wasn't bugging.

" So… you seen all my tricks".

Zaku's eye's widen as Naruto's body exploded with red chakara, the wounds on his chest where rapidly closing. The whiskers on his face became more define, the nails on his hands grew and from behind him three tails appeared.

" What the hell are you?"

Asked Zaku as Naruto's new form threw him off, he had never seen anything like it.

" **Like I told you, I'm the guy who will be kicking your ass today".**

Naruto then snapped Zaku's blade inn two, using the broken pieces and with incredible speed he took both of them and impaled the two Zaku clones. He then turned back to the original who was speechless, no one had ever broken his blade before. Faster then he can blink Naruto drove his fist into Zaku's stomach, blood began to spill out of his mouth. Naruto then followed up with a reverse elbow to the side of his head. Zaku felt himself on the verge of passing out but before he could fall, Naruto's hand wrapped around his neck and he was standing up face to face with him. A small sweat bead came off Zaku as he tried to breath but had a hard time doing so, Naruto then broke the hold and delivered a hard combination to the body. But he wasn't done he then jumped up and drove his knee into Zaku's face. Zaku then fell to the floor unconscious, as Naruto stood over him panting.

 **FuuinJutsu: Chakara Network Lock**

Zaku woke up for a brief moment to see Naruto kneeling next to him, as he felt a burning sensation in his chest. He then embraced sweet sweet unconsciousness, seeing the seal set Naruto powered down from his three tails state. Looking up at the sky Naruto took a deep breath the mission wasn't over yet.

 **Back at the bridge**

Naruto had made it back to the bridge the site was something, Hinata was bruised up and cut but she was ok. She was with Yamato and Tazuna and next to them was the unconscious Haku, he then turned his attention to Kakashi who seemed like he was about to end his fight with Zabuza. He joined the other's and set Zaku's body next to his sister's. Turning around Naruto notice the mist began to clear, he saw Zabuza being restrain by multiple ninja hounds.

" This is it Zabuza, your future is death!"

Kakashi shot forward his hand pulled back with a chidori, Zabuza was inches away from death when to his shock Kakashi stopped. Well he didn't stop exactly more then he was stopped by Naruto.

" Naruto what are you doing?" asked Kakashi as he was let go

" Sorry about that, just needed a minute to talk to Zabuza here".

Naruto then turned back to Zabuza and quickly applied his seals on him. Kakashi was once again impressed at what he saw it reminded him of his sensei. Seeing that Zabuza wasn't going anywhere he called of his hounds and went to join the other while Naruto had his talk.

" So Zabuza, this just isn't your day is it. Got your ass handed to you, your team too and Gato is goanna betray you so you can forget about pay. Well I know you probably got a lot to say and can't seeing as well my seal there has you locked up. But you know what, I'll take the one of so you can talk, I can trust you right".

Said Naruto sarcastically as he removed the paralysis seal. Zabuza stood there getting the stiff ness out of his neck.

" Before I kill you boy tell me, how do you know Gato plans to try and betray us?"

" You see when you say thing's like that, I just don't know if I'm making the right choice here".

Naruto was about to say something else well they all heard laughter coming from the other side of the bridge. Turning around to see the source of laughter, out of the mist where about a hundred or so men and in front was

Gato.

" Well look at this boy's it looks like the demon of the mist failed. And by the looks of it those other pieces of crap didn't do any better. Well Zabuza this is where our contract ends, but if it's not to much take out some of these guys I'm paying them a fortune".

" Well brat, it seems that you where right. We have no more interest in the bridge builder".

Naruto nodded turning his attention back to the matter at hand, Yamato on the other hand began to make his way the two. He was ready for a fight, having sat out for the fighting he was ready to go. About to reach them, he stopped when he saw Naruto walking towards the mob.

" So your Gato, got to say I've been waiting to meet you. And for the rest of you... there are no words for what's about to happen".

Naruto smirked as he unsealed a ball from his chain, Gato and the thugs began to laugh. Naruto however threw the ball high over the mob, they all look on but didn't notice the seal glowing. Activating the seal the ball exploded, kunai began to rain down on the mob killing a few of them. The rest turned back to see the blonde heading towards them at full speed. Seeing this Gato started running away into the thugs but didn't get far as he was grabbed from the back if his head.

" Let me go you bastard".

" What's the matter Gato, you where talking shit a second ago".

" What are you dumb bastards waiting for if he kills me, all of you don't get paid".

But before they could move Naruto smirked with a good amount of strength, Naruto threw Gato towards the others. Activating his kamui as so he wouldn't get impaled, Naruto put his hands in a tiger seal. Suddenly there where explosions going off, but what came next surprise everyone. The flames that came from the blast where not red but black. The black flame began to engulf every one in its way, the sounds of screaming agonizing pain filled the bridge as those who where not killed by the blast began to feel their skin melt off them. Some off them tried jumping of the bridge, in hopes of getting the fire off them but they where dead before they hit the water. Slowly the screams faded away, and out from the center of this black inferno walked Naruto with his hands in his pocket as if he was just taking a walk in the park. As he reached Zabuza who had a squirming Gato underneath his foot Naruto smirk.

" Hey brat what the hell is up with that fire?"

" Oh that ummm… don't worry about it, now then Gato you know I really really want to kill you but sadly that's not up to me".

Gato looked up as a small shred of hope came to his mind that he would get out of this alive however that went away when he saw the evil look in the blonds eyes. Naruto then reach down and picking the smaller man up and turned him around to see that the entire village was there at the bridge. Having come down to the bridge to defend their last hope the villagers armed them selves with their working tool's in front stood Inarai with his mom by his side. They had witness what Naruto did and choose to remain silent. Naruto then began to make his way towards them dragging a screaming Gato with him.

" Like I said you pice off crap it ain't up to me it's up to them".

Naruto then threw Gato down at the feet of the villagers and began to walk back to the others. Gato began to beg for his life as the villagers began to surround him. He tried to stand but was instantly shot in the leg by Innari's crossbow, then all hell broke loss. The villagers began to attack Gato, he was stab by their pitchforks, had his arms crushed by the sledge hammers and to top it of Tsunami having gotten the crossbow from her son shot out one of his eyes. The others just looked on as the villagers finished their work. Naruto at this point removed the seals from Zabuza and Zaku, allowing Zaku to heal his sister. By the time the villagers where done Haku had woken up happy to see her brother, they all stood there as the mob disperse. On the floor was Gato in a pool of his blood his botty shattered, but some how still breathing.

" Well it seems it's over, now you can finish your bridge in peace. So you three what will you do now?" asked Kakashi

But before he could answer Naruto spoke up.

" That's simple they are coming back to the village with us".

Every one was surprise by Naruto's comment.

" Naruto you just can't grant something like that to missing nin like them there's….".

" Yeah I know there are a lot of rules and crap, but I'm sure the Hokage will hear me out Yamato sensei. Besides I'm willing to bet that they are tired of running. And a chance like this don't come to often".

" Listen brat don't go assuming things, who said we would go to the leaf".

Naruto did not answer instead, he quickly was standing besides Zabuza with his sword on his neck. Zaku and Haku where about to make a move when Naruto spoke up.

" I don't remember saying, I would ask did I. Now then come with us and get over this pointless life you leading".

Zabuza locked eyes with the blonde, as his words sank in the brat had a few points. He was tired of always being on the run, and even do he would never say it out loud. Deep deep down he wanted something better for Zaku and Haku. Letting out a sigh he finally spoke up.

" Fine then brat, if you think the hokage will help us out then we will go. But one day me and you are goanna have a rematch".

" Good I'm glad we could work that out, and if y'all want you could stay with me and Hinata. There is plenty of room in our place".

Zabuza nodded as he turned his attention to Gato, he began to walk towards him.

" Well Gato it seems like this it for you, witch reminds me there is your hide out don't worry I remember where It is. Well thanks for my last pay".

Haku and Zaku then made their way to Gato, looking down at him they combine their hands. The others looked on with interest as you could see ice starting to spin around their hands. They then knelt down and just touched the head of Gato, they stood up and as they did Gato's body began to change colors. In a matter if seconds Gato stopped moving his body having been turned in to ice, Naruto then approached the two.

" Dam what the hell did y'all do?"

" It's something me and my sister can do, when we combine our ice release like that we can turn any living been into ice".

" Well that's new, but I don't think anyone will want this ugly thing so let me get rid of it". Naruto stuck his hand out.

" **Chidori".**

Naruto slammed his hand into the chest of Gato causing it to explode, it's pieces scattered to the wind and it was finally over. Turning his attention back to his friends Naruto smirked.

" Well done Naruto, and it seems that you learned Kakashi's jutsu". Said Yamato

" Yeah well it took me awhile but I got it down, although I think I'm putting to much power behind it".

" Good that you notice, now then Naruto can you take care of those flames". Said Kakashi

Naruto rub the back of his head as he forgot, making his way to the flames he unsealed a large scroll. Writing a few things on it he then activated the seal, every one watched on as the black flames where sucked into the scroll. Having completed their mission and tied up loss ends, they all went back to Tazuna's home.

 **A few days later**

The villagers gather up at the bridge, they where there to see off the shinobi who had brought hope back to their lives. With smiles and tears they waved goodbye. Having wanting to name their bridge, they decided to call it the bridge of Hope as it is what it gives them. On their way home Naruto was lost in his thoughts, he was happy he succeeded and as a bonus found a new rival in Zaku. He new there is goanna be a pain In the ass time when they got back, but he didn't care.

 **Back at the village**

When they got back to the village they where immediately greeted by a squad of ambu. After Yamato and Kakashi explained their situation the guards let them pass soon team seven and eight stood before the Hokage. They went on to explain everything that had happen as well as to why the missing nin where there. The Hokage took a moment to process everything, Naruto then asked if the rest of the team could be dismissed. Seeing the look on Naruto's face the Hokage agreed, now only Kakashi Yamato and Naruto remained. The others waited outside the Hokage's office for what seemed like a internety. After awhile Naruto and the others walked out, Naruto turned to Zabuza Haku and Zaku. He tossed them leaf shinobi head bands, they looked at the blonde and wondered what he did in there. After that they all went their ways home.

 **Naruto's apartment**

" Alright you three this is home sweet home, your welcomed here as long as you like. Know this everyone who stays here is of use, that means we all cook here or clean. My and Hinata's room is the last one down the hall you three cant pick your own rooms from the other three".

" Not a bad place you got here brat, I'll take the last room in the hall you two get the others". Said Zabuza as he sat down on the couch".

Zaku and Haku quickly went to check out their own rooms, having been on the run all their life the where happier then hell right now. Hinata on the other hand went over to make dinner, it was getting late and she wanted to finish early.

" Hey brat tell me why did you do all this?"

" To be honest I felt it was the right move, besides I can relate to Zaku and his sister".

Zabuza rose an eyebrow at this he wonder what he meant. He was about to ask a question when there was a knock on the door. Naruto walked over opening it and was happy to see that it was Ayame. She quickly hugged and kissed Naruto, Zabuza seeing this got curious he thought the blonde was dating the hyuga. The girl then went to join Hinata in the kitchen and Naruto went back to sit down. Seeing the look on Zabuza face he spoke up.

" They are both my girlfriends, her name is Ayame".

" You really are full of surprises Naruto".

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and began reading a book he had on his coffee table. At this point Zaku and Haku came back to living, seeing the new person they introduced themselves and Zaku went to join Naruto and Zabuza will Haku helped the other girls.

" Hey Naruto who's that girl? She's kind of cute".

Naruto looked up from his book and Zaku who kept staring at Ayame. Zabuza just sat back and wondered how the blonde would react. Not disappointing Naruto sat the book down, and instantly had his sword at Zaku's neck.

" Her name is Ayame and she is my other girlfriend, keep staring at her like that and no amount of medical jutsu will repair what I do to you".

Zaku began to sweat a little, witch caused Zabuza to laugh.

" You know what brat, I think I'm goanna like it here".

After awhile the food was ready and they all sat down for a meal. There were a few laughs and stories told that night. As Naruto looked around his table, he felt happy things where going better then he had planned.

 **A few day's later**

Naruto and Hinata where at the Namekazie compound, having been free of missions and allowed a week to rest Naruto wanted to clean up the main house. All throught the compound Naruto clones where running around sweeping cleaning everything. While we find the original and Hinata in the Master bedroom. Up to this point Naruto had not been in this room he chose not to go in it since he didn't want to. But Hinata had told him that one day he would have to so he just wanted to get it over with. They had been cleaning the room for awhile when something had caught Naruto's eye.

" Hey Hinata what do you think this is?"

Naruto asked as he was examining a wall next to the bed.

" It looks like one of your seals".

" Yeah I know but, why where there be a seal in here? Hey uses your byakugan and tell me id you see anything behind it".

Hinata nodded and began to look it took her a second then she spoke up.

" Naruto it looks like there is some type of room in there".

Naruto nodded and began to look at the seal closely. It took him a minute but he was able to crack the seal and took a step back. The seal light up and kanji began to come out of , it formed a door and after a another minute the door opened. Naruto and Hinata walked trough the door and found then selves in a dark room looking around Naruto found a lantern and used it to light the room. They looked around the room and where surprised to find what appeared to be a small office. But what caught both their eyes was the large chest sitting on top of the table. Naruto walked over to it and found a letter sitting on top of it. He began to read it and notice it was his fathers hand writing. Hinata saw a small smirk began to spread on Naruto's face.

" What is it Naruto?"

" Oh this this is goanna be good"…..

Arthur's notes:

And that's it sorry it took me awhile and thanks for sticking around I wanted to end the wave mission on this one and I hope I did not disappoint. I'll start working on the next chapter soon so I'll see ya next time so don't for get to R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Author notes ;

 **Falcon800:** yeah Naruto does Inner Moka's catchphrase. I love all kinds of anime and in my story I will be giving nod's to some of my favorites. Some of them will be subtle other's not so much.

Now then this is my longest chapter yet, let me know what y'all think. Also finally got a Beta.

 **Konoha's council room**

The Hokage was sitting back in the council room, the civilian side and shinobi side where in a frenzy. Today the decision was passed down in favor of allowing the mist nin to join the ranks of Konoha. While the shinobi understood where the Hokage was coming from, the civilian side just focused on the bad. In the end it did not matter it worked out the way he wanted. Seeing the business being done with, the Hokage was about to end the meeting when….

" Lord Hokage, before we end this meeting I would like to bring up a serious matter". Said Homura

" What is it councilor?".

" We have reports which involve Naruto".

The Hokage raised a eyebrow at this, Naruto had not been the topic for awhile now. He had just been training and had done nothing wrong, at least nothing that came to mind.

" What exactly is this about?"

" It is about that boy's involvement in the mission to the mist. We have reports about a new weapon he used".

The Hokage cursed his luck, he had no Idea how they found out but he knew where this was going.

" What is this about, Naruto is a shinobi why is a weapon a issue?"

" This weapon was said to cause black flames?"

The Hokage at this point, was thinking about what to do. He didn't want to reveal Naruto's secret, but he also didn't want the council to get suspicious.

" Very well council, Boar! ( Boar shows up kneeling in front of the Hokage) Bring me Naruto Uzumaki".

 **With Naruto and the other's**

Naruto, Hinata, Ayame, Haku and Zaku were at the Yakiniku restaurant. They were all enjoying some lunch having spent the day doing nothing. Naruto wasn't really fond of the Idea of wasting a day. But they were being treated, turns out Gato had a good amount of money in that hideout. They were enjoying their meal when Naruto spoke up.

" What do you want Boar?"

They all looked around, before they could ask Boar appeared in front of them.

" Naruto the Hokage has summoned you, come with me".

Naruto put his hand up signaling Boar to stop. He stood up and turned around, to his table.

" Hey this should be fun, you guys want to come with?"

They all shot a glance at each other, but one look of the smirk on Naruto's face told them he wasn't lying.

 **The council room**

The council had been talking amongst themselves, when the door swung open and Naruto and his group walked in. Seeing this angered the advisors.

" Hey gramps, what's going on?"

" Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in hear like that, and addressing the Hokage in such away!" screamed Homura.

Naruto just stared at her, the same look of disgust was on her face as most of the people in the room.

" Oh would you please such the hell up, you are nothing more then advisors. The truth is your nothing more then relics. Why the Hokage needs you is beyond me, y'all are nothing more than a pain in the ass. And serve no propose".

The room was silent as everyone waited for the reaction, the Hokage had a small smirk on his face. He also realized that Naruto made a point, why did he have them around. Nothing but contradicting him and as Naruto pointed out just being a pain in the ass.

" Who the hell do you think you are?" said Koharu.

" Inventor, ass kicker and lover of ramen. Oh and the one person you should not piss off, or would you like to know your place".

" You dam demo…."

Koharu was about to say the word, but to every one's shock Naruto stood before him sword pointed at his heart. Before anyone could do anything, five ANBU showed up surrounding Naruto swords drawn. Seeing that this has gotten out of hand the Hokage spoke.

" That is enough Naruto! stand down".

" Sorry about that, he was about to break a law. And being the law abiding person I am, I was goanna show him the punishment".

Naruto quickly sealed his sword in his chain, turning around looking at the ANBU he smirked. Putting his hands in his pockets he activated his kamui and walked through the men. The look on everyone's face was hilarious to Naruto as he went back to his group, as they all began to settle down a certain clan head finally noticed who was there.

" Hinata! what are you doing here?" yells Hiashi

" Oh hello Hiashi, what hell does it matter to you. I'm just here with my friends and boyfriend".

Haishi just stood there in shock at what he just heard. While Naruto had a smirk on his face, he was so happy that Hinata was standing up for herself. That and the look on Hiashi's face, was one that you couldn't pay enough to see.

" That is enough, the next person to speak unless spoken to will deal with me". Said the Hokage letting out some KI, he wanted to get the meeting over with.

" Very well, Naruto Uzumaki you have been called here today for matters dealing with your last mission". Said Homura

" What about it?" asked Naruto already having a good idea where this is going

" We have reports saying that you used a weapon that caused black flames".

" So what if I did?"

The old councilor was a bit angry, but one look at the Hokage told her she better stay on topic.

" We want you to hand over this weapon immediately, so that we can inspect it".

" No I'm a shinobi and this is my invention, so I'm under no obligated to give you anything".

" Young Uzumaki, I have lived a long time and seen these flames before. But it was never wielded by an Uzumaki". Said Danzo "( foolish child, I know where those flames come from. And by the end of this, I will know where you acquired them)".

Naruto turned his attention to the old man, he had been told stories by the Hokage of Danzo. But this was the first time they had come face to face.

"( So the mummy final speaks to me, gramps always said to be careful. But he knows about the Amaterasu let's find out how). You know I don't think we ever had a talk you old relic, but I have to ask. You say that an Uzumaki never wielded these flames, and now you have why is that a problem?"

A small smirk tugged at Danzo's thin lips a flicker of interest lit his dark eyes and for a instant his face spoke of amusement before they set back into the normal unreadable mask. It was uncommon for the mask to break and if one blinked they would have missed the amused expression all together. It was very apparent Danzo knew the game Naruto was playing and the fact Naruto thought he could outplay Danzo caused him nothing short of amusement but it was time for Danzo to end this tit for tat...At least for now. He cleared his throat and spoke with a lighter tone." It's no problem at all, it just hasn't happen before. Maybe one day, we could have a talk about how you came across those black flames".

"( Looks like he doesn't want to play anymore, and now he wants to save face). Yeah no problem, can't wait".

" Naruto, would it be possible for you to tell us how your weapon works?" asked Shikaku

Naruto turned to the head of the Nara clan, he had few run ins with the man. And the occasional shogi challenge, Naruto decided to let them know. If they could replicate fine, but he doubted they could.

" Sure no problem, the thing is more or less simple. We all know that weapons could be sealed away correct. ( every one nodes) Good well all I did was create a few seals, that allowed me to take a ball shove a good amount of kunai in it. Then all I have to do is toss it at the enemy activate it, then watch the show".

The whole room began to talk, the weapon was so simple why had no one thought of it before.

" Thank you Naruto, oh and don't forget about our rematch". Said Shikaku with a small smirk

Naruto returned the smirk and nodded.

" Oh yeah by the way, try not to die replicating my weapon. The last thing I need, is for me to get blamed for stupid people's death".

The room went silent again, as they all had their attention on the blonde.

" I did say it was my seals".

" Very well, that is it for this meeting".

Said the Hokage before another argument broke out. Every one began to leave with questions on their mind, and as the Hokage made his way out of the room he knew that he would have to have a talk with Naruto soon.

 **Few days later on top of the Hokage tower**

The Hokage stood at the top of his building, looking towards the sunset. He had been smoking his pipe and going through his thoughts, as he awaited the arrival of his favorite blonde. He didn't have to wait long, Naruto soon arrived and walked over standing next to the Hokage. Neither of them said anything for awhile, as they watched the lights begin to turn on all through out the village.

" It's times like this, I'm glad I've lived this long. Tell me Naruto, how have you been?"

" I've been fine, found something recently in Minato's room that has my attention. Also I started to train Sakura as well, she try's her best and for now that's all I can ask for".

" I see, so what did you find in Minato's room?"

" Something I have only read about before, never thought of all people Minato would have it".

The Hokage let out a puff of smoke from his pipe, he knew that he wasn't getting anything more out of Naruto. For a boy who didn't like secrets, he had a few.

" Naruto, do you know what is taking place soon?"

" No clue, I've been so wrapped up in my work".

" Well let me be the first to tell you, the chunnin exams will be taking place soon. The exams will be taking place here in the leaf".

" Well that sucks, really wanted to get out of the village again".

" Don't worry about that, as you get higher in rank you will be sent out plenty of times. Now then in about a months time the Kazekage and Rikage will be here. Their genin will also be a part of this years exam. Also make sure that you are more careful, ever since your black flames were found out. I feel that Danzo has his eyes on you".

" Yeah I notice, every now and then I find a ANBU following me. But don't worry, I deal with them in various ways".

" Danzo, what is he planning?"

" I wouldn't worry about it, I'm always on guard he won't get anything from me".

" Very well Naruto, train hard and good luck".

Naruto nodded as he shunshin away, the Hokage continued to stare at the village. A small smile came to his face.

" Minato, Kushina your son is growing to be a great man. The will of fire burns strong in him, you would be proud".

 **Three weeks later team eights training ground**

Sakura was laying down on the floor trying to catch her breath. She had never been so exhausted, every muscle in her body ached. Day in and day out she would train like this, Naruto was tough on her but she never once complained. She sat down and notice that the others where coming her way.

" Way to go Sakura, you made it through another day". Said Naruto as he handed her a bottle of water

" Thanks I can't believe you all went through this when you started out. But can I ask, why do I have to wear these weights and y'all don't?"

" Simple, because I told you to". Said Naruto

" Sakura there is more to it then that, you have not trained with us long enough for Naruto to teach you how to apply the seals we have". Said Shino

" Also you have to get us to weight, because the seal we have are about ten times more then what you currently have on".

Sakura's eyes open as wide as she could make them hearing Hinata say that. She began to wonder if any of them where even human. Ten times more, how could they walk let alone train and fight. She shot a quick glance a Sasuke, who turned his head quickly. A slight blush came across her face, between Sasuke and even Naruto they look hot after a work out. Before anything else was said Yamato, Kakashi, Kiba and Akumaru showed up.

" Not every day you guys show up together, and hey you brought a stray and Akumaru".

" What was that Naruto".

Said Kiba growling, Naruto responded by snatching the water bottle out of Sakura's hand and threw it at Kiba's head making it bounce of and roll away.

" Fetch boy". Said Naruto with a grin.

" That's enough Naruto, Kiba you should work on your reflexes". Said Kakashi disappointed that his gennin could not dodge a water bottle.

" Well we came here because we had to tell you something, in a week the chunnin exams will be held". Said Yamato

" This year Yamato and myself nominated you all, now while you are nominated as a team. It is an individuals choice if you want to enter, so if any of you feel like backing out. You have until the day of the exams to do so".

Everyone was quite they shot a glance at one another, Naruto was about to say something when.

" No way! I may not have been training as long as these guys. But there is no way anyone of us will back out. By the time this is over we will be chunnin".

Yamato and Kakashi's eyes widen a bit hearing Sakura say that. She seemed to be having a hard time standing, but the look in her eyes told both of them something had changed in her. They looked at the others to Hinata having a smile on her face. Shino well they couldn't tell, the boy had sunglasses and his coat covered most of his face. While Naruto and Sasuke had similar grins on their face. They exchanged looks with each other, as they began to wonder how much of this was from Naruto's training. The blonde always seemed to bring the best out of everyone.

" Well you heard the lady, oh and sensei do me a favor… tell the other sensei's that their gennin will soon learn their place".

 **A week later**

For the past week Naruto had been training like hell, he knew that this exam would bring him one step closer to his goal. They all trained and pushed themselves to their limits, when the exams where two days away Naruto told them that they would take those days to rest. We currently find our blonde in his bed, today was the day of the exams. Naruto began to stir as the smell of breakfast cooking slowly woke him up. As he opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile, laying down on his chest was Hinata. This had become Naruto's favorite thing about waking up.

" Hey… it's time to get up now".

" I don't want to, five more minutes". She said with a pout not wanting to move

" Usually I wouldn't complain, but today is the day we go kick some ass at the exams. So come on let's get ready".

Hinata continued to pout, she sat up allowing Naruto to do the same. They put on some clothes, since Naruto sleeps in his boxers and Hinata in a night gown. Naruto made his way to the living room. Zaku was helping out his sister with breakfast. While Zabuza was sitting down on the couch reading a news paper and drinking coffee. The food wasn't ready so Naruto decided to sit down.

" Good morning Zabuza, I'm surprised you're here?"

" I tell you brat, they still don't know where to put me. So tell me Naruto you want to have another spar, it would be a good warm up ".

" Yeah it would, but after I eat we have to take off. The exams start early, which sucks because I wanted to work on what I had found".

" You mean that giant chest you found, what's so hard about it? Aren't you a seal master?"

" I am , but this seal is more complicated then anything I've seen before. Add to that, from what I found out I only get one shot to open it. The seals on it have to be removed at the same time, or they will trigger themselves and what ever is inside will get blown up".

" Sounds like whoever set this up, didn't want anyone to get what was inside. Where did you find that thing anyway?"

" Don't worry about that, but yeah your right they didn't want just anyone getting what's inside".

Zabuza just nodded and continued to read, after awhile the food was ready and they all sat down to eat. They talk for a bit and when they finish Naruto and Hinata got geared up. Saying there goodbye to their friends, they shunshin away.

 **A few blocks away from the exam building**

Naruto and Hinata where making there way to the exams, when they saw a few kids running around playing ninja. ( Konohamaru, Udon and Mogei) The kid's then spotted Naruto and Hinata and ran towards them.

" Hey Naruto and Hinata, are you guys going to the chunnin exams?" asked Konohamaru

" Yes and what are you guys doing today?" asked Hinata

" Ebisu sensei said we had a few mission's today, but have to wait till later". Answered Mogei

" Yeah, hey boss do you have another scroll for us?"

Naruto smirked, Konohamaru always called him boss. He didn't know why but the kid looked up to him, and every now and then Naruto would give him a new scroll with a work out routine that they could do. He reached and unsealed a scroll and tossed it to the kid, who instantly went crazy. They all quickly said thank you and took off as fast as they could, as they did Sakura walked up and joined the two.

" Good morning Naruto and Hinata, what was that all about?"

" Oh hey Sakura, it was nothing they are some kids I know. Every now and then I help them train, so you ready?"

Sakura was about to answer when from around the corner there was a scream, they noticed it was Konohamaru. Naruto and the others went to check out what happen. As they turned the corner they saw that Konohamaru was being held up in the air by his shirt. The guy holding him was wearing this full body black suit, his face had purple paint. Next to him was a blonde girl, her hair was in ponytails and she wore a light purple garment, that went down to her thighs.

" Let go of me, I said I was sorry for running into you".

" Not good enough kid, I'm goanna have to teach you some manners".

" That's enough, Kankuro we are not here for that". Said the girl

" Come on Temari, if I don't teach him something who will".

" Hey dumbass, do yourself a favor and put the kid down".

Temari and Kankuro turned their attention to Naruto and the others. Kankuro had a pissed off look on his face after being called dumbass, while Temari looked intrigued at the blonde.

" Oh yeah and what if I don't tuff guy".

Naruto didn't answer instead he quickly ran and snatched Konohamaru away from the guy. Kankuro was shocked he never saw the blonde move, but before he could do anything his neck was grabbed by Naruto. With one hand on his neck, Naruto picked up Kankuro he made it seem easy. Temari realizing what was going on was about to reach for her weapon, when she felt cold steal on her neck. She turned slightly to see that it had been the girl with the blue hair.

" What's the matter? You seem to be having a hard time speaking now".

Kankuro tried to move, but the more he struggle the more the blonde tighten his grip.

" Now I'm feeling pretty good today, so I'll let you go besides your team mate in the tree over there seems pissed off".

They all turned there attention to the tree, as a guy with red hair came out. He wore a black body suit with a open neck t shirt. He had a white cloth that went over his right shoulder, as well as a gourd that was strapped onto his back. On his left side of his forehead was the word love written in kanji. But what caught Naruto's interest was his eyes, they where cold and full of hate.

" Gaara, what are you doing here?". Asked Temari

" You two are pathetic, did you forget why we are here. Now then I would appreciate, if you were to let Kankuro go".

Naruto smirk at this, he let Kankuro go and he fell on his ass. Naruto and Hinata then walked over to the others as Gaara used what appeared to be a sand shunshin to join Temari and Kankuro.

" I apologize for the trouble". Said Gaara his eyes locked with the blonde.

" No problem…. Ichi (one)". Naruto said with a smirk

You could feel the tension in the air, as the stare of between Naruto and Gaara continued. It seemed that Gaara was about to say something when suddenly, in between them landed four new people. ( killer b and his gennie team cannon style looks)

" **( Naruto two more of the tailed beast are here)"**

( Seems like this exam, will be better then I thought).

The kyuubi smirked at Naruto's words, before him stood three of the nine and yet Naruto didn't give a damn. Not that he did either, he is the nine tails after all.

" Well it seems that Ni (two) and Achi ( eight) decided to join in. Judging from your head bands, I say you're here representing kumo. That being said, its nice to meet you". Said Naruto

" I am killer B the eight tail Jinchuriki but your opponent is not me". Said killer B while striking a pose and pointing to his team. Who just sunk there heads at their Sensei's antics.

" B could you stop doing that, I'm Yugito and its nice to meet you too Kyuu ( nine). These are my teammates Omni and karui. She said as her teammates nodded.

As they where introducing themselves, Kankuro and Temari began to freak out a bit. They could feel Gaara's bloodlust rising, he was going to that special place. The place that doesn't end well, for anyone around them.

" Yes, yes blood! Mother will have all of your blood!"

They all turned there attention to Gaara, who looked like he was about to go on a killing spree. What caught Naruto's eyes was the sand around Gaara, it looked like it was dancing around him.

 **( " seems that the one tails is still bat shit crazy")**

( I notice, tell me why does he call him mother?)

 **(" Don't know, seems his vessel is also a crazy bastard")**

Naruto was getting ready as it seemed that things where about to go south. When Yamato, Kakashi and another man appear (Baki cannon style looks)

" Gaara that is enough, we are leaving". Said the man

Gaara just looked at the man, it took him a moment but he calmed down. Taking one last look at Naruto they all walked away.

" Naruto, what was that all about?" asked Yamato he could feel the KI coming of Gaara

" Nothing sensei, just making new friends. But I tell you both, this exam just got more exciting".

" What do you mean by that?" asked Kakashi

" Because, four of the nine are here". Was the blondes answer

The men looked at each other for a minute, and when it finally hit them. They turned to see the kumo team who just waved at them before taking off.

" Kakashi sensei, what's going on?" asked Sakura confused as hell

" Sakura I know that you and Sasuke have trained hard, but if you run into either of those teams. Run away as fast as you can". Was Kakashi's response

" Don't suppose that you would heed Kakashi's warning". Asked Yamato looking at Naruto and Hinata

" Do you expect me to say yes?" was Naruto's answer.

Yamato had a small smirk on his face, he expected nothing less from Naruto. But the presence of the other tail beast, does pose some concern. With nothing else to be said Naruto, Hinata and Sakura began to make their way to the building.

 **The exam building**

Naruto and the others had arrive at the exam building, Sasuke Kiba and Shino had been waiting outside.

" What took you so long Teme?" said Sasuke

" Shut it Baka, we're here now so y'all ready?"

They all nodded and entered together, when they got in they notice a group of people were standing in the hall. It seemed that some people where fighting over trying to get into the door, Naruto was able to pick up on the genjutsu. He looked at the others and they all nodded, minus Kiba who was out of the loop. They went to the stairwell and straight on to the second floor. Making their way to the room, they were stopped by someone calling them out. They turned around to see a guy wearing a green jumpsuit, he had his hands wrapped, a bowl hair cut, and big eyebrows.

" You there, I am here to challenge Sasuke Uchiha". Said the guy

" You know who I am, and you still want to fight me?" asked Sasuke

" Yes I am Rock Lee, and on my team is said to be the strongest gennin. You Sasuke are said to be equally as strong, that is why I am here".

" I don't care about your teammate, but if you want to lose that badly I'll be happy to help you".

Rock Lee and Sasuke jumped down from the balcony they where on. Naruto and the others decided to just watch the show. Rock Lee took his stance with his left hand behind his back and his right hand straight in front of his body. Sasuke didn't bother to wait, he dash forward at Lee with great speed. When he closed the gap Sasuke lunged towards Lee's left, this threw him off because it look like Sasuke had tripped. But what he didn't see, was Sasuke planting his left hand on the floor. Using his momentum, he spun on his hand using his heal he planted a hard kick to Lee's face. When his foot hit the floor, Sasuke quickly drove his knee into Lee's gut causing him to buckle over and roll away.

" Listen Lee, I don't know what you expected but if you want to keep going it won't end well for you".

Rock Lee got back up to his feet after hearing Sasuke's words. He then began to have a smile in his face.

" Sasuke you are good, maybe you will be my rival. But if you think I'm going down easily then you are wrong!"

Sasuke just kept his eyes on Lee, but in a blink he was gone. Sasuke quickly looked around trying to find him, the next thing he knew Lee was driving his right fist into Sasuke's solarplexes. Lee then cocked his left hand back and delivered a haymaker to the face. After the haymaker Sasuke spun around and tried to hit Lee, but was blocked. They continue to get hit after hit on each other, but Sasuke was caught off guard. He had put his arm's up to block Lee's kick, but somehow Lee broke trough and landed a upward kick to Sasuke.

" Wow those two are really going at it". Said Sakura

" Yes, but it seems Sasuke is holding back". Said Shino

" Yeah, but that Lee guy. I can tell, he is nowhere near using his full strength. Hinata use your byakugan, tell me what you see with that guy".

Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan, she began to look at Lee when a look of confusion came over her.

" I don't understand, his chakra network is so thin. It's almost like he doesn't have any network at all".

" What you mean to tell me, that this guy is taking on Sasuke and has no chakra!" said Kiba

" Yes, the way his chakra network is I don't think he could use any ninjutsu, or genjutsu".

Every one was shock to hear what Hinata had said. Naruto on the other hand was interested. ( A guy who can only rely on his fist, sounds like my kind of guy)

" **Leaf whirlwind!"**

They all turned their attention back to the fight, in time to see Sasuke get sent flying by Lee's kick. He hit the ground hard and stayed there for a second. They looked on as Sasuke picked himself up, and that's when Naruto sensed the spike in Sasuke's chakra. ( So he's finally awakened his)

" You know Lee, I have to thank you. Your giving me a chance to try this out".

Everyone minus Naruto were surprised, Sasuke's black eyes where now red.

"( so that's the Sharigan)" thought Lee as he stayed calm and ready.

" ( it seems that he has two tomes in each eye not bad)" thought Naruto

Lee and Sasuke continued, but to Sasuke's surprise Lee kept breaking threw his defense's. Add to that he still was not used to his eyes. After a few more exchanges they separated, both of them where lightly panting. Sasuke had gotten pissed off at this point, he was getting ready to end this and it looked like Lee had the same Idea. Lee began to unwrap his gauze from his hands, while Sasuke put his hands in the tiger seal. But before things could go further a senbon with a windmill attached to the end struck Lee's gauze pinning it to the ground. At the Same time, Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke

" There is no need to take it that far right now, besides we should get going or we're going to be late"

" Lee! I have told you not to use that technique so lightly".

" Guy sensei!"

Naruto, Sasuke and the other's turned their attention to the source of the voice. To there shock there stood a man who looked like an adult version of Lee. Down to the freaking eyebrows, this disturb them all. Guy then walked over to Lee, and clocked him in the face.

" Now then Lee, I hope you learned your lesson". Said Guy

" Yes sir!" said Lee as he began to wrap his hands back up

Guy then turned his attention to Naruto and Sasuke. Not wanting to be rude, he went towards them.

" I apologize for my students behavior. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Konoha's Noble green beast! Might Guy". He said while flashing a smile, which somehow produce a twinkle in his teeth.

Naruto and the other's really didn't know what was weirder, the guys antics or his eyebrows.

" Right well I'm Naruto, and as fun as this has been we need to go".

Not allowing Guy to get another word in, Naruto and Sasuke jump back up to join the others and quickly made there way to the other building . When they entered the building they noticed that at the end of the hall stood Yamato and Kakashi.

" well I'm glad you could all make it". Said Kakashi with his eye smile

" Yes, it's a good thing you are all here. Now then behind this door is the exam room, good luck and give it your all". Said Yamato

They all nodded then proceeded to make their way into the room. When they all walked in, they where instantly the target in everyone's attention. A room full of people, and Naruto could feel all their KI aimed at them. Naruto smirked at this as he began to let his own KI out, he had it in spades and it slowly began to consume the room. He was about to let out more when a familiar voice brought him out of concentration .

" Sasuke!" screamed Ino as she suddenly appeared wrapping her arms around Sasuke.

" Ino pig, get off Sasuke!" yelled Sakura as she tried to get her off him

" what a drag, Ino would you stop. Hey Naruto, Hinata, Shino how have you guys been?" asked Shikumaru

" We've been good, it's good to see you both Shikumaru and Choji". Said Hinata happy to see her friends. They began to talk amongst themselves, when a guy came up to them.

" You guy's really know how to make a entrance, but do yourself a favor and keep a low profile".

" Who the hell are you?" said Kiba trying to look tuff in front of Hinata

" Sorry where are my manners, I am Kabuto and you are all the rookies ( cannon style looks). You guy's are the talk of the exams, haven't been in the field a year and already taking part in the exams".

" **Naruto, this boy reeks of snakes and dark chakra".**

" ( I notice, he's a lot stronger then he looks. What do you think a guy like this is doing here?)"

" **I do not know, be wary of this one".**

Naruto came back to reality, just in time to hear Kabuto saying he had information on everyone. Seeing this as a chance to get what he wanted he spoke up.

" So those card's of yours, do you have one for everyone here?" asked Naruto

" That's right, this is my sixth year taking these exams. And you don't go through them, without picking up a thing or two".

" Alright, how do they work?"

" That's easy, all you have to do is tell me something about the person your looking for and I'll do the rest".

" Ok then tell me, what do you have on Gaara of the sand village".

Kabuto nodded and took out a card from his deck, he then placed it on the floor and began applying chakra with his finger. After a few seconds the blank card start to have writing on it.

" Alright let's see Gaara of the sand, he is the son of the fourth Kazekage. Has forty D ranks, ten B ranks and get this five A rank mission. But that's not all, reports have said that Gaara has never been hurt in any of these missions".

" What the hell! You mean to tell me that guy never once got hit? What kind of monster is he? Yelled Kiba while the other's were thinking along the same lines.

" Hey, what do you have on Naruto Uzumaki?"

They all turned around to see Yugito walking up to them. Kabuto began to go through his cards, while he did that Yugito made her way and stood next to Naruto.

" You know Yugito, if you wanted to know something about me all you have to do is ask".

" Aww don't be like that, I was just curious". She said in a playful tone that slightly pissed off Hinata.

" Alright Naruto Uzumaki, he has fifty D ranks, one C rank and what's this a S rank!? That's not all, he also has a weapon that can wipe out a small army and causes black flames!"

When Kabuto finished, he looked up and locked eyes with the blonde. Every one was quite, Naruto on the other hand was pissed off. Most of the stuff that was said he could care less, but that S rank no one was suppose to know about. Mainly because it was not an S rank, he just got the pay as if it was one. But how the hell did he know that.

" What have you been up to?" asked Yugito

" Don't worry about that, and Kabuto we will have to talk soon".

When Naruto finish saying that, the door on the opposite side of the room opened. Shinobi began to come in through the door, they all surrounded the sides of the room. When they filed out a single man in a black trench coat came in.

" Alright all of you, sit down and shut up. I will not be repeating myself, I am Ibiki the proctor of this exam. The first part of the exams will be a written test. You will all start with ten points, and be graded as a team. Each wrong answer is minus one point, but if your caught cheating you loose two points. Show us that you are exceptional shinobi, there is also going to be a final question to be given ten minutes before the time is up. Now then you have two hours, begin!"

Everyone began to work on their exam, Naruto looked at the test and thought one thing. ( "So these guys are trying to get us to cheat, with out getting caught. There's no way that they expected everyone to know the answer to these type of questions"). Naruto looked around and notice that the others figured things out, now he had to figure out what he was going to do. Then it hit him, there was one more question and he was willing to bet it was a bullshit question. He looked down at his paper and began to write stuff down, when he was done just sat there and waited. As the timed past he saw multiple people get their asses kicked out, some cried another even tried to get in a fight. He looked at the clock and saw that it was time, Ibiki stood up and walked back to where he was before.

" Listen up it's time for the final question, but before I give it to you there is a rule I must let you all know. The rule is simple, it is up to you whether or not you want to answer the final question. The reason behind that is because if you get this question wrong. Then you will be barred from taking the exams again".

" What! What kind of rule is that? There are people here that have token the exams before". Yelled Kiba

" While that is true, they did not have me as a proctor. Now then you have five minutes to decide".

Ibiki looked around, and it did not take long for people to raise there hands and say they where out.

" Are you done wasting my time!? Your intimidation tactics suck, and your supposed to be the head of the interrogation unit. What the hell are you going to do next? Water board the elderly in front of us?" said Naruto

Just about everyone's jaw was on the floor even Ibiki looked pissed, and that doesn't happen to often. But as he stared down Naruto he saw that the blonde wasn't going to back down. As he was about to say something, something came crashing through the window. Two kunai were thrown into the wall and unraveled a large banner and in front stood a woman.

" Alright you brats the sexy, single snake mistress of konoha is here! I am Anko ( cannon style looks) and I will be your next proctor". She said while doing a pose.

At this point everyone was royally confused, even Anko was out of it as she saw all the blank faces. Turning around she notice the look on Ibiki's face.

" Your early again, I haven't even told them the answer to the final question". said Ibiki

" How the hell is that my fault, you never take this long"

Ibiki let out a sigh, he turned his attention back to the class who was still a bit confused.

" If you haven't figured it out yet, you all pass. The point of the last question was to see which of you, has the stomach to do the mission. In other words the fact that you stayed, means you passed".

" Right now you have half an hour, to meet me at training ground forty four". Said Anko before shunshin out of the room.

Everyone began to make their leave, as they did Ibiki called over the blonde.

" Hey brat, how did you know I was head of the Interrogation unit?"

" You just gave a test that revolved around getting information, and I know a few things about the importance in that. The same way I also know that training ground forty four, is also known as the forest of death".

" You telling me you been there before?" said Ibiki a bit impressed that the blonde seem smarter then most kids his age.

" No, I know of it but never gone in. Now then, I'll be leaving. Oh by the way not that it matters, but here is my written exam. I wanted to make sure, that you read it".

Ibiki took the paper and Naruto walked away, when the blonde left the room Ibiki began to read the paper. If you where to look at Ibiki's face, and go in slow motion you could actually see his transition from annoyed to rage.

" Naruto!"

Naruto, Hinata and Shino arrived at the training ground. They all took in what was in front of them, a massive forest was in front of them. Naruto could feel the forests as if it was a living thing, the edge of the forest was sealed by a chain linked fence. Multiple warning signs spread throughout the gate, and right in front of it were a couple hundred gennin waiting for their proctor. Naruto began to look around the place, a small smirk came across his face. When it did however, a kunai came flying at him and cut his cheek and caused him to bleed lightly. Suddenly behind him Anko appeared, she was holding the kunai with Naruto's blood on it.

" You know Gaki, it's the cocky one's that die first". She said as she licked the kunai . " And by the way you taste, I'm sure that the beast inside there will be after you".

" Oh yea? I guess I should keep my guard up, by the way…"

Naruto quickly grabbed Anko's wrist the one in front of him, and activated his Kamui quickly phasing through her. When he pulled her he used her confusion to his advantage, snatching the kunai out of her hand. He put his arm around her waist reached over and lightly cut her on the cheek, he then licked the kunai as Anko watched.

" You know, you don't taste to bad yourself". He said with a smirk

By the time Anko process everything that just happen, her face was red as hell. She wanted so badly to get even with him but knew she couldn't, the dam exam was going on. But instead of physically hurting him, she went another way.

" If you wanted a date that badly Gaki you should have asked. But I don't think your girlfriend over there, likes the way your holding me".

Naruto turned his attention Hinata who was walking over, Anko smirked at her genius move.

" Naruto! If you wanted to get another girl.. You should have told me and Ayame sooner".

" What! You telling me this Gaki has two girlfriends?" yelled Anko feeling her plan back fire

" Yup and they don't mind sharing, so let us know". Said Naruto as he let Anko go and walked away with Hinata.

Anko stood a bit lost for words, it took her a minute to compose herself. Looking around she notice that she was the center of attention.

" What the hell are all you Gaki's staring at? She yelled as she went to get the exam started

" Nice one Hinata". Said Naruto with a smirk

" Naruto I love you and so does Ayame, and we really don't mind sharing".

Hinata giggled at Naruto's expression, and In Naruto's mind he was thinking that his life wasn't so bad. After a few minutes Anko had called all their attention.

" Alright listen up, this is my home away from home the Forest of Death. The next part of the exam is simple. In the center of the forest there is a tower, all you have to do is make it to the tower. Oh and your going to need two scrolls, a heaven and earth one. ( she said as she held up the scrolls) Each team will start of with one scroll, you need to take the other from any other team you come across. You have five days to reach the tower, oh and before you start your going to need to sign some waivers. Odds are most of you wont make it, and we don't want to held responsible". She said with a evil smile that send shivers down a few backs.

" It looks like your suggestion, to gear as if we where going out on a mission was good". Said Shino

" Yeah, but I don't think that we will need it. Look the easiest thing to do will be to head straight for the tower. We can either kick who's ever ass we run into, or wait and kick who's ever ass show's up".

Hinata and Shino nodded, the plan was simple and it would get them what they wanted. After each team when in and got their scroll they all lined up at their gate. Naruto showed them the earth scroll they had gotten then seald it away in his chain. As they waited for the signal, Naruto began to feel his surroundings. He couldn't sense Sasuke and the other's near him, which was good. Even though it was every team for themselves, he didn't want to have to take out his friend's…. At least not yet, not long after, the signal was heard and they jumped into the forest.

 **With team seven**

Team seven had been making their way through the forest at top speed. They had Akumaru up front and Kiba in the back, they figured that with their noses they could pick up if any one was close.

" Sasuke, how about we take a break Akumaru could use some water".

" Alright Kiba, but we can't wait to long. I want us to make it as close to the tower as possible before it gets dark".

They stooped next to a stream , while Kiba was busy helping Akumaru Sakura went to talk to Sasuke.

" Hey Sasuke, do you think that we will run into the other's?"

" I don't know, but it doesn't matter whoever we run into they will have to deal with me".

Sakura nodded she really likes it when Sasuke acted that way. As they enjoyed there rest Akumaru started to bark. They all stood up and ready themselves, Kiba began to sniff around trying to find a scent.

" Kiba, you got anything?" asked Sasuke

" Yeah the scent is a bit faint, but someone is here". Said Kiba

" Can you tell who it is?" asked Sakura

" Like I told you Sakura it doesn't matter. Whoever you are, show yourself!"

From behind one of the trees came out Rock Lee, they all kept their guard up as Lee approached them cautiously.

" Please I do not mean you harm, I just came because I need to say something".

" What would that be?" ask Sasuke his Sharigan flaring to life, he still had a score to settle with Lee

" Sakura, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Please be my girlfriend, I would protect you with my life".

There was a uncomfortable silence, Lee's words ringing in the pink girl's head. Ordinarily, Sakura would have flipped out.

" Look Lee I'm flattered, but I just don't feel the same way as you. If you want to be friends that's fine, but I don't want to hurt your feelings".

" Sakura your word's are as kind as you are, I knew I made the right choice. I will be your friend, and one day I will win your love".

" Ok Lee, but remember we're friends. Now you should get out of here, this is a test and you should be with your teammates".

" Not to worry Sakura, on my team is said to be the strongest gennin. They will be fine without me, I will go with you".

" What!? We can't trust you! How do we know, this ain't some kind of trap? I say we just tie him up and leave him here". Said Kiba

" I am not a lier, just like Guy sensei my word is my bond".

They all stood there trying to figure out what to do. Sasuke kept watching Lee carefully, he couldn't pick up any type of deception.

" Alright Lee, if you want to go with us that's fine. But if you try anything, then we will finish what we started". Said Sasuke

" What!? Sasuke what are you thinking? We can't trust this guy".

" Kiba shut up, we are going now".

Kiba was pissed off, he didn't trust Lee and didn't like what was going on. But he couldn't do anything, Kakashi had told them that Sasuke was in charge. They all got ready, and took off back into the forest.

 **With Naruto's team**

Naruto and the other's were making good time through the forest, Hinata was up front her byakugan activated as she continuously kept looking at here surroundings. Shino was next, and at the end we had Naruto with his senses no one could sneak up on him. They had been going for awhile when Hinata signaled for them to stop, they all landed on the same branch of a tree and waited.

" What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto

" Up ahead is a team, they haven't noticed us yet". Said Hinata

" Nice alright, just wait here and I'll….." Naruto stopped talking when Shino put his hand on him.

" Naruto I know you're the leader, but allow me to take care of this".

Naruto and Hinata shot a look at each other, not every day Shino wants to do something on his own. But seeing nothing wrong with it Naruto just nodded. Shino took off in the direction of the team, while Naruto and Hinata hanged back.

" What do you think he is planning?" asked Hinata

" Don't know, but this should be good".

Shino quickly got himself in range of the other team, he saw that it was three leaf shinobi. The three did not notice Shino at all, this is mainly due to the fact that Shino is great at stealth. Hell from time to time Naruto would tell him, that part of his training was to try to sneak up on him or Hinata. Although he could never do it, he had come pretty close from time to time. Shino put his hands on the floor and hundreds of bugs came out. The bugs slowly started to make their way towards the three, as they neared, Shino readied himself. The three genin had been sitting down trying to catch their breath, as they began to talk the swarm hit them. Each of them didn't know what to do, as they try to stand up they found it difficult. But they weren't giving up that easily, they made it to their feet and were about to try and make a move when Shino dropped down in the center of them. Shino quickly round house quick the closes one to him, then threw two kunai at the other two piecing their legs. The three hit the ground as Shino just stood there and watched his bugs cover the three. After a few more seconds, the screams of the three stopped. Naruto and Hinata jumped down and join Shino, who was currently retrieving the scroll.

" It seems that we where lucky". Shino said as he tossed a heaven scroll to Naruto.

" No kidding, damn Shino not bad". Said Naruto as he sealed the scroll

" Yes with that scroll, we can pass the exam". Hinata said with a smile while Shino just nodded.

They where about to take off when Naruto just stopped. Hinata and Shino waited as it seemed that Naruto was deep in thought.

" ( Fox, what the hell is that?)"

" **( kit I don't know, but I can sense that your other mate is there)"**

"( This chakra, what the hell is it?)"

" **( What will you do? Are you off to play hero again?)"**

Naruto stood there trying to figure out his next move, he didn't know what was going on. But this feeling he had was one he could not ignore. And besides, he kind of liked Anko she seems like fun. Naruto turned back to his teammates.

" Listen you two take these scrolls and haul ass to the tower".

" What do you mean? Where are you going? Is everything ok?" asked Hinata as she and Shino where confused

" To be honest I don't know, there is something in this forest that shouldn't be here. I need to go take care of it, but you two head to the tower and don't stop. You each have my seal on you so when I'm done I'll catch up".

Naruto didn't wait and took off, as Hinata and Shino saw him disappear into the forest.

 **At another part of the forest**

Naruto had reached the source of the chakra, as he hid amongst the tree's he saw that Anko was pinned up against a tree. As he focused, he finally saw who it was.

"( Crap of all the people, Orochimaru what the hell is he doing here?)"

" **( Naruto this is not someone to take likely)"**

"( I know, the fucker is a sannin. Fox as soon as I get Anko out of the way, give me everything you can. Hopefully I can buy us some time)".

Naruto made a few clones, and gave them orders. He then turned his attention back to Anko and Orochimaru. He quickly wrapped up his chains and got ready.

" What the hell are you doing here Orochimaru?" said Anko as she was trying to break free but to no avail.

" My, my Anko-chan is that anyway to speak to your sensei. It's been far to long, but I see that you haven't been using the gift I gave you".

" Go to hell! You call the curse mark a gift! I'm going to kill you, if it's the last thing I do!

" kukuku, it seems you haven't learned anything. And as much as id like to stay and teach you again I'm afraid that there is someone else who needs my gift".

Anko's eyes widen with fear when she heard those words, having heard them herself long ago. Orochimaru then let go of one of her arms, as he pulled back his arm Anko could only watch. As Orochimaru sent his fist forward, Anko did something she had never done before in a fight. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what could be the end. She was shocked when she felt no pain, and instead heard Orochimaru scream in pain. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto had caught Orochimaru by the wrist, but his hand was on fire. When Orochimaru let go of Anko's other hand, Naruto quickly delivered a hard strike with his lighting hand to the face of Orochimaru. He was sent flying from the force of the hit.

" Gaki what are you…..".

Anko did not get to finish as another Naruto showed up and carried her off.

" ( Alright let's go fox!)"

" **( Right!)"**

A shockwave of chakra exploded as Naruto went into three tails mode. With his Mangekyo Sharigan behind his genjutsu, he readied himself. But what happen next was weird even for him, Orochimaru stood up his face and wrist burned from the hits. He looked at Naruto and opened his mouth to ridiculous proportions. Soon Orochimaru vomited himself out, and stood there looking good as new.

" kukuku, well if it isn't the nine tails jinjuriki. My you grew up to be big, and it seems you can tap into the foxes power".

" **Orochimaru… why are you here?"**

"kukuku, you sure are a brash one. What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

" **I'll tell you what I tell everyone else. You have two options, you could either tell me… or I make you!"**

" My a brash one indeed, but enough stalling. I will play with you for awhile, now show me what you can do".

Naruto smirked, Orochimaru had called him out to a fight. And while yes he was trying to stall for a bit, this was an invitation he could not refuse. Naruto shot forward at top speed, the tree underneath them begging to crack from the pressure. They began to go at it in hand to hand combat, but for the first time Naruto could not land a hit on him. Every time he was close, Orochimaru would bend his body to strange lengths. And countering Naruto every chance he had, Naruto then tried to sweep his legs which made Orochimaru jump. Seeing this Naruto jumped straight into the air using all his force and drove his knee right into the stomach of the sannin. Orochimaru began to spit out blood, but Naruto then put both his hands together and slammed them with great force to the back of Orochimaru. It sent the sannin flying, hitting the branch they had been standing on hard enough to cause it to break sending him hurling to the floor. As Naruto was falling he made a clone and both of them flew through hand signs.

" **Fire style: Dragon Flame bullet!"**

" **Lightning style: False darkness!"**

They sent the jutsu flying, as the lightning and fire collided with it's target. There was a mass explosion, as Naruto used his clone to sling shot himself away from the blast. He landed a few feet away, he stared into the fire he knew that this was not over. He began to feel around, and just in time he sensed Orochimaru beneath him. Jumping out of the way in time, he saw Orochimaru spring out of the ground a sword coming out of his mouth. Naruto got some distance between them, and once again Orochimaru stood there good as new.

" kukuku, you really are interesting. It's a shame I can't use you, but I guess the Uchiha will do".

" **What do you mean use me? And what do you want with Sasuke!?"**

" Now that would be telling, but I must say he has a certain gift that I will have soon".

" **You're after the Sharigan, I wont let you take Sasuke!"**

" It seems that our time is up, but don't worry we will meet again real soon".

Orochimaru began to sink into the floor, Naruto tried to catch him but it was to late he was gone. Naruto was pissed off to say the least, Orochimaru had just been toying with him. And now he knows he needs to find Sasuke fast. When he got back up, he noticed that the Hokage in full battle gear and a few AMBU had arrived. Seeing this he powered down .

" Naruto what happen are you ok?" asked the hokage he looked around and saw the place was decimated.

" No, Orochimaru is here and he's after Sasuke".

" What!? I need to stop this exam immediately, everyone here is in grave danger".

" No! I will get to him first and then take his ass to the tower. Stopping the exams won't stop him, I'll get Sasuke. And one or two of you go get Anko, my clone took her about a half mile that way".

" Naruto do you have the scrolls?"

" Yes Hinata and Shino are waiting for me, now then I'll be going I have to find him".

The Hokage nodded and took off, Naruto then sat down in a lotus position and began to concentrate. But was having a hard time, his head was not clear from the fight this was going to take him a bit.

 **With team seven and Lee**

Sasuke and his group had been making their way through the forest, having gotten the scroll they needed they where going full speed towards the tower. Suddenly Kiba signal them to stop, they came to halt in the middle of a clearing of the forest. As they looked around to see if any enemy was nearby, Akumaru began to whimper .

" Akumaru what's wrong?" asked Kiba as he tried to help his partner calm down. Then echoing all around them was a creepy laugh.

" Kukuku, I guess it's true what they say. Animals can sense, the presence of evil".

From the ground not far away from them, Orochimaru rose and stood there before them.

" Who the hell are you? And what did you do to Akumaru!" yelled Kiba as he charged Orochimaru

" Kiba don't do it" yelled Sasuke but his warning fell on deaf ears.

Orochimaru smirked as Kiba neared him, with little effort Orochimaru side stepped him before kicking him away to crash into a tree.

" Kiba!" yelled Sakura as she wanted to move but could not. Neither could Lee or Sasuke, as they felt crushed with KI. As Orochimaru began to walk closer, the feeling grew and grew inside of them.

" Sasuke, I came to give you a gift".

Orochimaru lunged forward, as he neared Sasuke he was blindsided.

" **Leaf whirlwind!"**

Rock Lee managed to hit Orochimaru, causing the sannin to get sent flying sideways. Not wasting any time, he turned around and slapped both Sasuke and Sakura.

" Snap out of it, we need to get out of here now".

Sakura and Sasuke snapped out of their trance, when they looked at Lee they notice he was bleeding from his hand. It seems that he had stabbed himself, before they could do anything however Orochimaru got their attention.

" Do you really believe, that you can get away from me?"

Orochimaru charged the three, but this time they weren't backing down. They knew they only had one chance. Rock Lee and Sasuke went first, as they both threw a straight to the face. Orochimaru easily caught there fist, but before he could do anything Sakura jumped high and launched kunai at him. Letting go Orochimaru began to jump back to avoid the kunai. As he did Sasuke went through hand signs.

" **Fire style: fire ball jutsu!"**

Orochimaru smirked as the jutsu neared him, jumping out of the way he quickly put his hands up to block Lee's kick. Grabbing onto his leg Orochimaru swung Lee, who hit the ground hard. He then turned his attention to Sakura and Sasuke, and notice Sasuke's eyes.

" Oh Sasuke, what amazing eyes you have. Although, I don't think you've fully matured them yet. At this rate, you will never reach Itachi".

" What did you say!"

Sasuke rushed Orochimaru, his anger taking over. They began to exchange blows but Orochimaru was too fast for him. Sakura seeing this, began to think, she had to find a way to help without getting in the way. That's when Lee joined her.

" Lee are you ok?"

" I am fine Sakura, but this is not good. Sakura I'm about to something, when I do grab Kiba and you guy's run".

Sakura was about to say something when they heard Sasuke screaming in pain. Orochimaru had been beating the crap out of him. And was currently holding Sasuke by the neck.

" Poor Sasuke, you will never be stronger if you keep this up. Why don't you let me give you power".

Orochimaru began to open his mouth, when he let go of Sasuke to get out of Lee's attack. Orochimaru felt annoyed, but he knew he would have his prize soon. Lee stood there, he knew that this next move would have to do it. Orochimaru watched as Lee unwrapped his gauze when he was done Lee began to run with incredible speed around him. Orochimaru watched as he waited for the genin, soon Lee appeared beneath him and kicked him with such force that Orochimaru was sent into the air. Orochimaru quickly saw that Lee had appeared behind him, then the gauze from Lee's hands wrapped around him sealing him tight inside a cocoon. Lee then grabbed on as he and Orochimaru, began to spin around as they went head first to the ground.

" **Primary lotus!"**

Sakura and Sasuke watched as Lee and Orochimaru hit the ground. Sasuke made it back to his feet, as he went to join Sakura. The dust began to clear and they spotted Lee, he was on one knee outside the crater that he had made.

" What are you still doing here!? I told you to run". Lee yelled as he was trying to make it back to his feet, but was having a hard time doing so.

" What do you mean Lee you got him". Said Sakura

" Sakura go get Kiba, we need to go now". Said Sasuke

Sakura was about to move, when Orochimaru appear behind them. Before Sakura could react, Orochimaru had snakes that came out of his sleeves. And wrapped her up

" Sakura!" yelled Sasuke and Lee

Sasuke turned back to Orochimaru who was now next to him, Orochimaru's neck began to stretch as his teeth became fangs. Orochimaru was inches away from Sasuke's neck, when Lee jumped between them. Sasuke watched as Lee's arm went in between Orochimaru's mouth, and the fangs dug into it. Not letting go of Lee's arm he swung him over his shoulder, letting Lee roll away clenching his arm. " ( I wonder what will happen)" thought Orochimaru, he then turned to Sasuke who was still trying to process what happen. He tried to take a swing, but Orochimaru slithered around him. Sasuke then felt the worst pain in his life, as Orochimaru dug his fangs into his neck. Screaming in pain Sasuke fell to the floor.

" What did you do? What did you to the both of them!?" yelled Sakura as she was cutting her way out of the snakes.

" kukuku, I just gave a gift to him. And one day he will come to me, in search of power". Said Orochimaru as he began to sink in the floor. The snakes soon disappear from Sakura, standing back up she saw that Kiba was once again walking towards her.

" Sakura what the hell happened here?" he said looking around and seeing the unconscious teammate and Lee.

" Kiba grab Lee we need to hurry, we have to find a place to rest for now". Kiba nodded as he went over to pick up lee, while Sakura got Sasuke soon they all took off in look of refuge.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had been running through the forest, he wasn't able to fully concentrate. That's why earlier, he had caught a glimpse of Gaara killing a few rain shinobi. He continues to search when something hit him, turning around but what threw him off was. That it wasn't just one source of dark chakra but two, not wasting any more time he took of at full speed. When Naruto arrived he did not know what to make of it, it looked like all hell had broken lose. Sakura and Kiba where kneeling next to each other, looking like they had gotten their asses handed to them. Ino, Shikumaru and Choji where also there, but not looking like they where faring any better. But then he turned his attention to the source of dark chakra, it was Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke was currently holding both arm's of a shinobi, Naruto noticed the dark flame like pattern covered his face and arms. Lee on the other hand stood over a downed opponent, with one foot over his face. Naruto also notice that the guy's arm, more specifically the metal he had on it before was completely destroyed. Just like Sasuke Lee had black marks on his face, his however looked like lightning bolts scattered all over him. The girl who was with them earlier laid a few feet away, she seemed to be unconscious.

" What are you doing? Let go of me! We surrender". Yelled the one Sasuke was holding down.

" That's funny, I don't remember asking if you did. Now then, these arm's of yours".

Every one could only watch in horror, Sasuke slowly began to pull the guys arms back. What made it worse was the look on Sasuke's face, he looked like he was taking pleasure in this. It didn't take too long for the screams of the shinobi to stop, Sasuke let go of his arm's as he fell to the floor unconscious from the pain. Seeing that it was over, Naruto jumped down landing near the two.

" Damn Sasuke, did not see that coming. Now that your finished, what say we all head to the tower and call it a day".

Sasuke and Lee turned to see the blonde, as a look of relief came over Sakura. While everyone else thought he was nuts, Sasuke and Lee where out of control.

" Naruto! I want to fight you!"

" Yes! These two were weak, and my flames of youth are strong. I will fight you too".

Sakura began to feel fear again, Sasuke was so different so cold. And Lee, what she saw him do. Naruto on the other hand, began to wonder. What the hell had gotten into them, what did Orochimaru do.

" Listen you two, I usually don't back down from anything. But right now our comrades look like crap, how about we get this test over with. And then I can beat the crap out of the both of you".

" NARUTO!" yelled both Sasuke and Lee, as they rush the blonde. Naruto got ready, the three began to have an all out fist fight. Naruto found himself playing defense, not only that but he couldn't get a hit in. When he would dodge a punch from Sasuke, he would have to block from Lee's attack. Not only that but Sasuke was hitting harder and moving faster, and Lee was hitting with the same amount of force.

" This is incredible, how is Naruto doing this". Said Ino shocked at what she was seeing.

" This isn't good, we need to think of a way to help him. At this rate, Naruto will lose". Said Shikumaru as he began to rack his brain.

" Don't get involved, Naruto can do it". Said Sakura who got a look from every one that said, are you crazy.

Naruto began to push back the two, but it wasn't easy. Lee tried to do a round house kick to Naruto's head but was caught. Naruto then swept his other leg, as he did that he spun around to dodge Sasuke. But instead of moving away, he spun into the ground driving his elbow into Lee's solarplexes. "( one down)" Naruto thought as he quickly moved, getting back to his feet Naruto quickly got close to Sasuke. Catching his left hand Naruto then haymaker Sasuke in the face, but Sasuke did not fall. Instead his head snapped back, this caught Naruto by surprise he thought he had hit him hard enough to knock him out. Instead Sasuke return the favor, causing Naruto to let go of his hand. When Naruto was turning from the hit, Lee showed up and landed a hard strike to Naruto's face. The two began to tee off on the blonde, who kept trying to get his bearings. As the charged for another attack, they where pushed back by a shockwave. Not being knocked down the two stood there, seeing Naruto as his chakra swirled around him.

" **Ok… now I'm actually pissed off!"**

Faster then before, Naruto rushed and got between the two. He quickly drove his elbow into Lee's face, turning around he blocked Sasuke's punch only to grab him from the back of the head and hitting him with a knee to the face. Not stopping he turned back in time to dodge Lee's attack . Naruto then began to deliver a series of body strikes to Lee, who fell to the floor. Naruto was about to hit him again, when he notice the marks on his face receding. Turning back to Sasuke, who was picking himself of the floor.

" Hey you!"

They all turned there attention to the source of the voice, Naruto saw that it was Lee's teammates. Neji and Tenten ( cannon style looks), Neji had his byakugan activated as he was staring down the blonde.

" Your going to pay, for what you did". Said Neji

Naruto didn't acknowledge him, as he turned his attention back to Sasuke. Sasuke tried to attack Naruto again, only for Naruto to dodge and get behind him. He grab Sasuke in a full nelson, then turned to Neji.

" **Neji, get your ass down here and seal him up".**

Neji was about to go off, when Tenten put a hand on his shoulder and just nodded. He then looked back down to the blonde before jumping down and closing a few of Sasuke's chakra points. Naruto then let go of Sasuke who fell too the floor, he then went over to Lee and slammed his hand into his back.

" **Fuinn Jutsu: Paralyze Seal!"**

Neji and Tenten where shock, Neji was about to attack Naruto when Naruto turned back and put his hand up.

" Hold on, I don't feel like having to kick your ass too".

" What did you say!" said Neji as he took his stance

" Look dumbass, I just put a seal on him. He is fine, just making sure that he won't be able to flip out again. Sakura, Shikumaru do you guys have the scrolls?"

" Yes we got them, we where going to the tower when…" said Sakura

" Yeah I know, what about you?" said Naruto to Shikumaru

" Yeah we got them too". Was all he said

" What about you?" said Naruto turning back to Neji

" What does it matter to you?" said Neji not really trusting the blonde

" Look I'm about to take us to the tower, you can go or stay I don't care. But I'm taking Lee with me".

" Do you think, I will let you?" said Neji, Naruto then walked over to him getting right in his face

" Lee needs help, and I wasn't asking. Trust me when I say this, your picking a bad day to fight me".

" That's enough you two, Neji he is right Lee needs help now. And if he can get us there fast, it would be better then dragging Lee through the rest of the forest". Said Tenten

Neji clench his fist, but he knew she was right.

" So tell me, how do you plan on getting to the tower?"

" Simple just grab Lee, and you over there get Sasuke and come over here. All you have to do, is grab on to me and I'll do the rest".

They all did what Naruto told them to do, after what they saw. Pissing off the blonde was not the way to go. Making a circle around him, they all placed there hands on Naruto. Naruto then closed his eyes, soon there was a flash off light and they were all gone.

 **At the tower**

Hinata and Shino had been waiting outside the tower for what seem like an eternity. Hinata's worry grew and grew, but soon it was over. They saw the flash, there was Naruto along with every one else. Hinata and Shino ran over, but Hinata fear returned seeing Naruto's condition.

" Naruto!" yelled Hinata as she got to Naruto who looked like he was about to pass out.

" Hey I'm sorry to worry you, but it's ok now".

Shino then went over to check on the others. He helped them get onto their feet, as they where shaking off the effects of the jump. Before anyone could ask any questions, Naruto and Hinata began to walk into the tower. Seeing this, everyone followed as they entered the tower they saw the first floor was just a empty room. Looking around they saw that at the end of the room was a large frame, walking over Naruto began to read the damn thing.

" Hinata, give me the scrolls". Said Naruto, she took out the scrolls and handed them over. Naruto then opened them both, as he did he quickly threw them to floor a few feet away. Soon there was a puff of smoke, and there stood Yamato.

" Sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata

" Well it's part of the exam, the scrolls are summoning's and if you where to open them before you reach the tower. Then we where order to knock you guys out, now tell me what happen?" he said while looking at Naruto, it was rare to see the blonde in this state

" I'll explain later, I'm guessing we passed and they need help". He said while pointing to Sasuke and Lee

" Right, you two take them to the third floor. For the rest off you, open your scrolls your sensei will know what to do. Now you three come with me".

Yamato began to lead the three through the tower, after climbing a few stairs they ended up on a floor that had many room's. He led them to a room, at the end of the hall going into the last room.

" Naruto tell me, what happen to you out there?"

Naruto went on to tell them what happened, as he told his story Yamato's blood boiled. Not only was someone from his past back, but he attacked his student. When Naruto was done, Yamato told him he would have to go with him to the top of the tower. The Hokage was there, and Naruto would have to tell him everything. Naruto agreed, but told Yamato that Hinata would have to come. Yamato just nodded, after everything that's happen he knew Naruto had a reason. When they got to the room they quickly made their way in, seeing who it was the Hokage ordered the ANBU to leave. Naruto quickly applied his seal to the room, he didn't want anyone to hear anything.

" Naruto, Hinata it's good to see you have made it. And it seems that you, were able to get the other's here to".

" Yeah, but gramps I wasn't able to get to them before Orochimaru. He did something to Lee and Sasuke. They changed, I had to power up to beat them both. What the hell did he do to them?" the Hokage sunk his head when he heard Naruto's words, he knew what Orochimaru did.

" Naruto, Lee and Sasuke now have a curse seal on them".

" What the hell is that?"

" In his twisted endeavors, Orochimaru learned about seals. He went as far to create his own much like yourself, however this curse seal is like a poison".

" Hokage do you mean it's killing them?" asked Hinata worried about her friends.

" No it's not killing them physically, it has more to do with their mind. The seal grants the user a great amount of power, but the more they use it the more they get addicted. Slowly it begins to drive them mad, as the craving grows more and more within them to posses more power".

" I see, and with someone like Sasuke. I guess he is betting that the seal will make Sasuke want to go to him for more power. And from the way your speaking, there probably isn't a way to remove it".

" You are correct, not even Jirraya could do it. He tried to help Anko, but he never found a way".

" That would explain why she was acting the way she was in the forest. Gramps is there anyway you could bring her here, I want to take a look at the seal myself".

The Hokage nodded as he flared his chakra, soon a Ambu showed up and took off to get Anko. They did not have to wait long, as the door opened and in walked the purple haired shinobi.

" Gaki, I'm surprised your alive".

" Good to see you too, now listen I need you to show me your curse mark". Anko froze up a bit, as she turned to see the Hokage who nodded for her to go ahead.

" I don't know what your looking for, no one could help me". She said as she removed her trench coat. She then pulled on her shirt a bit so that Naruto could see it. He carefully examined it a few times, he had never seen a seal like this. But he needed more information.

" Hey, can you do what Sasuke did and make that seal spread over your body?"

" What!? You mean that basterd did this to someone else?"

" Yes, so can you do it or no?"

" Yeah I can, and just so you know when the marks spread over the body. It's called stage one." Anko began to activate the seal, as she did that Naruto activated his Sharrigan. He saw how the seal began to glow before spreading over Anko, when she was done Naruto took a step back. He realize that the seal was tuned to Orochimaru's chakra, it would take him some time to find a way to remove it. He also notice that Anko felt pain using the damn thing, and that he could fix.

" Are you satisfy" asked Anko she really did not like what she was currently doing. Naruto did not answer, as he was deep in thought.

" Hey gramps, I'll be right back". Said Naruto as he flashed out of the room.

When everyone realized what Naruto just did, they turned to see Anko. Her eye's were wider than hell, she hadn't seen that flash in a long long time.

" Did… did that kid just".

" Anko, I'm sure you have a few questions right now. But for now, you are not allowed to say anything of what you just saw. Am I clear?" Said the Hokage, to which Anko just nodded. One thing was sure in her mind, Naruto was full of surprises. After a few minutes of waiting, there was another flash and there stood Naruto holding a very large scroll.

" Alright Anko, I can't remove the damn thing right now. But I can do the next best thing". He said as he put the scroll on the ground, opening it and revealing a large seal.

" And what is that?" she asked.

" I'm going to seal the damn thing so tight, that it won't hurt you. So it's like it won't be there, at least until I can get the thing off you. Now take off your shirt, and sit your ass in the middle of the scroll". The Hokage quickly turned his head, not wanting anyone to see his nose bleed. While Yamato, just turned around to give Anko privacy.

" Wow Naruto, haven't even bought me a drink and your already getting me out of my clothes". Said Anko as she did what Naruto said, Naruto began to write kanji all over Anko's upper body.

" Alright there I'm done, now this may hurt for a bit". Said Naruto as he stood over Anko.

" It's alright, I can take it". Naruto nodded as he began to go through hand signs.

" **Fuinjutsu style: Evil Sealing Method"**

The marks on Anko's body began to glow, soon all the kanji began to retreat to the point of the seal. Soon the kanji formed a circle around the curse mark, when the light died down Naruto carefully watched. The kanji had set, and his seal seem to be working.

" There you go, how are you feeling?" Anko did not answer, instead she jumped up and wrapped her self around Naruto. This once again caused the Hokage to turn away, as the half naked Anko was really holding on tight.

" It's like it's not even there, I can't feel it at all". She said as she gave him a kiss on the check.

" Alright Anko, as much fun as this would be. I need to seal up, Sasuke and Lee". Anko snapped out of her happy trance, and understood what Naruto had to do. The Hokage sent one of his ANBU to get Sasuke first, as they waited the Hokage noticed Naruto's condition. He had never seen the blonde this exhausted, Naruto was using the wall to keep himself standing. Yamato notice as well, he was worried about him.

" Naruto maybe you could wait a bit, it looks like your about to collapse". Said Yamato

" I'll be fine, not everyday stuff like this happens. Not going to lie, by the time I'm done with the both of them I'll probably pass out". When Naruto was done Sasuke walked in, noticing who was in the room he walked over to Naruto.

" Naruto… about earlier I don't really know what happen. I felt strange, and acted out of instinct".

" Save it, that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is sealing up that mark on your neck, now sit in the scroll".

" But why this power is…"

" Sasuke, Naruto is trying to help you" said Hinata when Sasuke saw the look on her face. He knew that she was right, Hinata face was one of concern. Nodding he did as he was told, Naruto did the same process but in Sasuke's case he passed out. When they where done the Hokage had a AMBU take Sasuke to his room, not to long after that Lee walked in to the room.

" Naruto, I am really sorry for my un youthful actions earlier. Please accept my apology".

" It's fine Lee, look before I do anything. Hinata use your byakugan, and check Lee's network for me". Everyone was trying to figure out where Naruto was going with this, but Hinata did as she was told. If the look on her face was any indication, what she saw shocked her.

" I don't understand, his chakra network has changed".

" what do you mean Hinata?" asked the Hokage

" well when I first saw Lee with my byakugan, his chakra network was very thin. But now, the chakra network is different its like every one else's".

" Lee do you know how to gather chakra?" asked Naruto

" Yes, but I have never been..".

" Then do it now" said Naruto he wanted to see for himself. Lee nodded and put his hands together, soon they all watch as Lee began to put out a large amount of chakra.

" This is incredible, but how is this possible?" asked Lee, he never felt this before.

" Lee where is your curse mark?"

" You mean that strange symbol on my arm, it appeared after that strange man bit me". He said as he showed the mark to everyone. Naruto kept staring at it, he saw that it was not activated when Lee gathered chakra. "( it looks like the damn curse mark actually did something good)" thought Naruto.

" Alright Lee, listen I need to seal that mark away. But don't worry I'm sure that it won't take away your new network" . Lee nodded as Naruto did the whole process once more, just like Sasuke Lee passed out. Soon Lee was taken away, as Naruto turned back to the Hokage.

" Alright gramps, I'm going to pass out now I'll see you in a day or two". Naruto began to fall backwards but was caught by Yamato. He then excused himself with Hinata and left to take Naruto, as they left the room the Hokage worried about the future of his village.

 **Authors notes:**

well there you go, hopefully y'all enjoyed it. Originally I was going to add the preliminaries as well but this chapter was already long. Or maybe not, do you guy's prefer it this way or should I go back and make them shorter. Let me know and as always don't forget to R&R


End file.
